Mended Hearts
by dolphin62598
Summary: Can Edward's recently repaired heart mend Bella's broken one? BxE, RxEm, AxJ, AH, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Mended Hearts! This was my very first attempt at fanfiction and I couldn't stand to let it sit any longer. So if you are getting an alert for this please know that I am going through and revising/editing chapters. If this is your first time reading this and you see a drastic difference between one chapter and the next you'll know that I haven't updated that chapter yet. The storyline will not be changing! I've just learned so much since I first started posting I decided it was time to revise these chapters. It will be a slow go as I'm doing this in my spare time which is very minimal. So these chapters aren't beta'd-just by me going through and fixing things. I'm definitely not a computer or robot so I'm sure I'll miss stuff, but hopefully it's a bit more polished than before! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! That honor goes to SM!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Late August sunlight filtered through the gauzy, white curtains in the bathroom as I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror. I was never a provocative dresser, but tonight was different.

My good friend Rob, owned one of the hottest bars in the small town of Rush, New York where I lived. Rob inherited the bar from his Father when he passed. He was big into real estate since it was his job, but he always dreamed of owning _Rushing Sunset_. Spending his childhood there taking inventory and washing glasses instilled a love in him for the place. He loved being there and now owning it was just his way of connecting and remembering his Father after his death.

James my other good friend, and sometimes fuck buddy, ran the bar for Rob. We lived close enough to New York City that Rob was out of town frequently for business. James and Rob had become friends in high school and Rob knew that he could trust James with the bar when he wasn't around.

My story is a little different. I grew up in Forks, Washington. I despised that place so much that as soon as I graduated high school and had saved enough money for a decent SUV I drove cross-country just to get away. I attended a small college in New York outside of Rush so it was only natural for me to settle here. I have my Masters in Literature and have two published novels so far. I just bought an old Victorian house on the west side of the town that I am happily trying to restore. My parents Charlie and Renee were happy when I settled down and visit once a year during the holidays. I refuse to go back to Forks. That place holds too many awful memories that I buried deep within the moist, dank soil in its forests.

"You are going to knock 'em dead tonight," James, cooed in my ear as I stood as still as a statue staring in the mirror. "You look fabulous."

"Thanks," I muttered adjusting my denim skirt and low cut, black v-neck sweater. My brown hair hung loosely around my shoulders in wavy curls.

Tonight was the grand re-opening of Rushing Sunset. I had spent the last three weeks helping Rob, James and my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie remodel the bar into something that everyone could enjoy. It now had a moderate dance floor and a stripper pole for amateur night. The bar itself was all refinished with large flat screen televisions glaring out from several different angles. Alice was a professional designer and helped Rob and James design a bar that 'flowed' as she liked to call it.

Since Rob and James were such good friends, I agreed to help at the bar on weeknights and some weekends, if they needed me. Most of my time was spent writing my next novel, but the extra money was always nice.

I made my way down the stairs to low whistles and catcalls. I jerked my head towards the kitchen to find Alice, Rosalie and James standing there staring at me. "What?" I snapped at them.

"You are going to rake in the tips tonight girl," Rosalie said while she grinned. Like I could outdo her. She was the most beautiful girl in all of New York State and she knew it. I loved her like my sister, but sometimes she was so shallow. Her long silky blond hair always hung perfectly around her face. She hardly needed makeup, as her natural beauty was so radiant. She sported a skintight black mini skirt and a blood red tank top for tonight's events.

"What shoes are you going to wear?" Alice asked bounding towards me. Alice was also beautiful. She was short, but not much shorter than I was. She was the most loveable person I had ever met in my entire life. She would drop anything she was doing to aid a friend or loved one. Her short black hair was beautifully spiked on her head and she wore an adorable shirtdress paired with some leggings and Jimmy Choo's. I had to laugh as I took in her ensemble. I knew she would be the only person in our state that could pull that look off.

"I think I am going to wear my tall boots," I said as she clapped excitedly.

"I was going to suggest those, but I didn't know if they would hurt your feet!"

"They are actually pretty comfortable," I replied grabbing my boots from the hall closet and sitting on the foyer bench to slip them on. I looked up and noticed James staring at me and licking his lips. "You better wipe that look off your face guy, we've got a whole night to get through and I am sure it's not going to be dead."

James chuckled and headed out the back door bidding us good-bye. "Shall we take my car ladies," I asked excitedly. I had bought a crimson 93 Mustang GT from a local car dealer in the late spring and Rosalie restored it for me with several aftermarket adjustments and modifications. To say it was fast was an understatement. I wasn't really much for cars, but I liked to go fast and this car held the power to take me to new heights.

Rose let out a giggle and ran out the back door to my garage. We all piled into the car and buckled up. I slammed my foot down on the King Cobra clutch and turned the key as the engine roared to life. I let my head fall back into the seat as I felt the rumble of the Flowmasters come from underneath the car. I slammed the gearshift into reverse and let the clutch up slowly, backing out of my driveway. Rose squealed again, which she rarely ever did unless it came to cars, and I threw it into first gear while I glared at her deviously. Alice just huffed in the backseat and said, "god Bella can we get to the bar tonight or is it going to take three days?"

I let out a roar of laughter as I peeled down the street leaving a long black streak from my tires. Rose was so excited I thought she might get my black leather seat wet. "Rose relax, okay or you will be cleaning my car for me," I giggled. "Why don't you focus on picking some music for us to listen to?"

"How about some Trent?" Rose asked in a mocking tone.

"I would take Trent any day Rose. Do we constantly have to have this conversation about my favorite band?"

Rose laughed and slipped in a shiny silver CD.

I rolled my eyes. "Not the Hand that Feeds?" I whined as I asked.

"Just shut up and drive Bella. It's one of the only songs I like that he sings."

I slammed my foot into the gas pedal as the engine responded immediately rocketing us to our destination much quicker than I would have liked. I enjoyed driving this car and listening to my favorite band while doing it! Rob hooked me up with a pretty sweet sound system and some Dynamat insulation so my hatch wouldn't rattle. I laughed quietly to myself as I thought about how my present personality differed from my high school personality. In high school, I did everything I could to blend in with my surroundings. I wished on countless occasions to be a chameleon. I just didn't want to draw attention to myself. Now with this car and my newfound confidence I was almost the polar opposite.

I parked right next to the entrance and put the car in neutral as I raised the parking brake. I turned to look at the girls and asked, "are we ready for this?"

"Absofuckinglutely," Rose said smiling. Alice rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Care to make a little contest out of tonight?" I asked as I raised one eyebrow challenging my best friends.

"What is the contest?" Alice huffed impatiently.

"Let's see who can make the best tips tonight and whoever gets the least has to treat the other two to dinner. Just the girls."

"You're on Swan," Rose said holding out her hand for a shake. I shook her hand and Alice's as we made our way into the bar.

Alice bounced around happily, as she saw the people already in the bar. She went around to the back room and took our purses with her. I sauntered to the back of the bar checking out the guys in the room.

James smiled at me obviously happy for the relief since there were already about 50 people in the room and it was only nine in the evening. The DJ was cranking some great music and people were already dancing. Rose was serving people and raking in the money so I jumped in cranking my charm and charisma to a high level.

Alice sauntered out of the back room squealing with the music selection the DJ was playing. She jumped around happily grabbing beers and popping the tops on them handing them out and taking cash in return. I laughed silently as I turned my back to the bar. I knelt down on my knees to get into the cooler at the back of the bar grabbing a case of Bud Light. My ass was sticking out far as I reached into the cooler further for the coldest case at the back.

I heard a voice muffled slightly and some laughing as I started backing my way out of the cooler. "Hey you with the cute ass in the air," a velvety voice said chuckling. I jumped, startled and bumped my head on the top of the cooler. I sat rubbing it for a second and turned to stand up with the case of beer in my arms. I was met with the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. I slowly took in his features as he did the same to me. His face was perfect, hard, almost chiseled from stone. His skin was a very pale, smooth tone and his hair was a fabulous bronze color, tousled into what could easily have been described as 'sex hair.' When I finally looked at his mouth, he had the most captivating crooked grin. I had a hard time looking away.

"Sorry I startled you," he said sweetly. "Is your head alright?"

His words broke my trance as I shook my head slowly. "No biggie. Can I get you something?"

"How about three of those Bud Lights you're holding?"

I silently took three bottles from the case and set them on the bar as I twisted the caps off. I set the case down on the ledge under the bar as he eyed me carefully. "My name is Edward."

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella," I replied almost shyly. _What is wrong with me? Where is the confidence I had an hour ago? _I thought harshly as I stared into those emerald orbs he had intently focused on me.

"How much do I owe you for the beers Bella?"

"Oh, six bucks. We are having a grand opening special," I stammered slightly as he grinned again.

He handed me a twenty-dollar bill and said, "keep the change."

I stared at him as he walked away and then looked down to the money. I stuffed it into my pocket quickly and turned to the next customer.

The bar was mobbed by eleven, and I was well on my way, doing a couple shots here and there that the groping, disgusting guys of Rush, NY bought for me. Luckily, tonight, most of the low lives of the town stayed away. We had several people from other towns. I could tell because I didn't recognize that many people.

I sat back for a moment as we had a lull in activity and glanced at Rose and Alice who were at the other end of the bar grinning widely at me. I mouthed the word, "what," at them, but they just smiled and turned away.

I went to wait on the next customer when I heard the DJ announce my name over the speakers. "Bella Swan, I would like for you to make your way to the pole on the dance floor." He paused for a moment while I started walking towards Alice and Rose who were giggling wildly by now. I glared at them as the DJ started talking again. "Bella is going to graciously give us an example of what amateur night will be like. Just a taste for all you people, you can see more when amateur night starts up in a couple of weeks."

I walked to the dance floor where the pole stood. People had cleared the area giving me a good amount of space. I glanced around wearily when I was met with those emerald eyes again. I stared at him as a smirk spread on his face and he raised his eyebrow. I giggled a bit and realized that if I hadn't had a few shots I would never be doing this in front of all these people. I was certain at this point that Rose and Alice had something to do with this. They were pretty much the only people that knew I had taken pole-dancing lessons. I silently prayed for the DJ to play the only song I had a routine to. Then I heard the first verse start up.

_Step inside, walk this way  
you and me babe, hey! Hey!_

I made my way to the pole seductively, gracefully putting one foot in front of the other. I knew these people were looking for a dance so I was going to give it to them. I saw Alice and Rose standing up on something behind the bar waiting for me to start. I ran a few steps and swung around the pole letting my head fall back and my hair fly wildly around me as I descended from my fireman spin. The crowd roared with cheers.

_Razzle 'n' dazzle 'n' flash a little light  
Television lover baby go all night  
Sometime anytime sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me yeah, yeah_

I swung around a few more times and did some booty drops, then laid my back against the pole and lifted one leg high into the air as I slid down to the floor. I rolled onto my hands and knees and prowled like a cat around the pole, then grabbed it and sat up on my toes as I put my knees out to the front and seductively parted my legs with my hands, then stood slowly. The men whistled and cheered.

_You gotta please a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah  
Give a little more_

I laughed as I caught Edward staring with his mouth hanging open. The two other men with him were laughing hysterically and sat him down in a chair. I sauntered my way over to him, his entrancing eyes mesmerized and pulled me to him. I straddled his lap facing him and firmly grasped the back of the chair. I lifted my ass into the air and started swinging my hair around wildly rubbing my breasts into his chest. I stood up and turned so my back was facing him as I looked over my shoulder I dropped low to the floor and raised my ass slightly so he could get a nice view and then brought the upper half of my body up slowly. I giggled as his eyes bugged out of his head.

_Pour some sugar on me ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me c'mon fire me up  
Pour YOUR sugar on me oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me ooh  
Pour some sugar on me yeah, sugar me_

I sauntered back to the pole as the last part of the song played and spun a few more times, but my signature move happened bravely on the last line of the song. I stood next to the pole and swung my leg high flipping upside down gripping the pole as I slowly slid down onto my back. Then I stood as the song ended. Everyone cheered and clapped. I glanced over at Edward again and he was still staring with his mouth open, his friends chuckling next to him.

I sauntered over to where Edward was sitting and leaned down to his ear inhaling, his intoxicating scent almost overpowered me. It was like vanilla and musk gently mixed with a rainy evening in the middle of summer. I was stunned into silence for a split second and then whispered, "I will take it as a compliment this time, but next time keep the drool in your mouth." I grinned as I stood up and ran my thumb across his lower lip while he stared at me with wide eyes. _Men,_ I thought as I sashayed back to the bar.

Alice and Rose were being pummeled with drink orders as I hurried back behind the bar. Several of the male customers trailed down to my end of the bar. I served them as the tips rolled in effortlessly. I glanced down the bar at Rose and Alice grinning from ear to ear. When I looked back up those green eyes were piercing into my soul again causing me to lose all focus. I shook my head lightly and said, "Can I get you something Edward?"

He smiled and said, "Three more Bud Lights please and I wanted to know if you all do body shots here?"

I laughed, grabbed the beers from under the bar and popped the tops off. "Who wants to know if we do body shots?" I asked innocently.

"Me and my two friends over there. They have their eyes on your two friends behind the bar and we want some shots, but I think we would like to lick them off each of you," he said as his eyes sparkled mischievously in the light.

"Well I am not opposed to doing one, but I will have to ask my friends for their permission. I can't speak for them. In addition, we will have to wait until this crowd dies down a bit. We are swamped."

"I am sitting right over there," Edward said as turned and pointed behind him to his friends. "Just wave me over once you have an answer."

"Sounds good," I said as he threw a fifty-dollar bill at me. I tried thrusting it back in his hand but he shook his head and just walked away.

I served the next couple of people and walked down towards Alice and Rose. I explained to them what Edward and his friends wanted to do, they were happy to oblige. I waved Edward over and told him it was a go, but give us about fifteen minutes. The crowd had died down, but I wanted to get the back of the bar stocked for the next rush.

Rose plopped on the bar first, after a very large gentleman introduced himself to us as Emmett. I laughed looking at the difference between Rose and Emmett. He wasn't bad looking at all, but his arms were bigger around than Rose's legs. I poured a shot of Southern Comfort as Rose got comfortable and pulled up her shirt. We lined the inside of her skirt with napkins that overhung the front of it. Emmett stood up on the ledge of the outside of the bar and let the shot slide down Rose's stomach and then in one swoop he sucked all the liquid from her body trailing down to her belly button where it had pooled. Rose giggled and squirmed under his gentle touch as he helped her up from the bar.

Alice was next and could hardly contain her excitement as she bounced up to the bar top and lay down gingerly. A tall blonde, with azure colored eyes walked up and introduced himself as Jasper. He was muscular also, but very lean. Alice just stared in his face as he dumped the SoCo on her and sucked it off. She was squealing in delight as Jasper lifted her off the bar with one arm.

It was my turn next and as I looked at Edward, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. _How could I be embarrassed I practically gave him a lap dance just a short while ago? _I thought as I jumped up to the bar and lay down. Rose smiled down on me as she poured the SoCo and gave me a wink. Edward took the shot and climbed on top of the bar instead of standing on the ledge. I could feel my eyes increase to the size of saucers as I stammered, "wh..what…are you doing?"

He grinned crookedly and said, "payback," as he let the liquid drop from several feet above me onto my bare stomach. He then straddled my thighs and slowly ran his tongue up my torso. Instead of keeping his eye on the liquid, he watched my face and my reactions. The electricity surging through my veins was so powerful. His tongue was so soft and the movements were so erotic that my panties were soaked through in a matter of seconds. When I finally couldn't stand it anymore, I threw my head back and arched my back up causing him to moan slightly. He finished his slow torturous process of drinking his shot and carefully helped me from the bar. He took several napkins and knelt down in front of me to wipe up the mess he left.

"That was delicious," he whispered into my ear after standing. "I would like to lick more than SoCo off your body."

I pulled back and grinned as he handed me his cell phone. I quickly put in my number and handed him my cell phone. Once he was finished, he leaned in and whispered, "I _will_ be calling you Bella."

He walked away with his friends and I stood there stunned_. Did that really just happen? What the hell is going on with me tonight?_ I stared at his retreating form as he took his seat with his friends again. He turned and caught me gawking, my face flushed again as he winked.

I walked back behind the bar and caught Alice and Rosalie in the same position I was just seconds before. I stood in front of them and said, "back to work girls." They both giggled and went about serving customers. It was going to be a long night. I could just feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK here is chapter 2! I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter. I won't let it get me down people. I am sure there is at least one person out there that likes this story. That being said I am not the type of author to start something and not finish it so even if I don't get any reviews I will still continue. This is my first story and I know it might not be the best, but I am sure it's worth a review or two! Come on people! PLEASE! LOL! Anyway...I also wanted to mention that the towns, restaurants, etc. in this story are not real! They are completely made up! So here is Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I LOVE Twilight, but I do not own it. Just borrowing the characters from SM! **

Chapter 2

I woke early Saturday afternoon, happily, from a haze that still hung over me. It was strange, but the haze had a jade tint. Something I definitely couldn't explain. I rolled slowly realizing that I only had my panties and my bra on. I looked around the room at the small heaps my clothes had fallen in on the floor. A dull ache made its presence known at the back of my head as my cell phone beeped. I quickly grabbed the phone from the night stand and flipped it open. The first text was from Rose.

_200 in tips! Bet I'm the winner! LOSERS!! Can't wait to go to dinner._

I smiled and opened the next text from Alice.

_238 in tips!! HA! I BEAT ROSE! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!_

I giggled and reached down for my denim skirt. I pulled wads of money out of my pockets and laid it on the bed trying to sort it out. I counted it and quickly opened my phone again to compose a new message to Rose and Alice.

_378!! HA!! LOSERS! You all should take those pole dancing classes!! So where are we going to dinner Rose??_

I closed my phone and flopped back on the bed, slid my eyes shut to the offensive sun. I nodded off again losing myself in the jade haze again. I searched in my dream through the mist looking for the source of the color. Electricity was pulsing through the air as I walked aimlessly through the haze. It was daunting and almost possessive, but, strangely I wasn't scared. I searched and searched until I heard my name being called.

"Bella" the voice called from far way. I turned frantically trying to find the source as it got closer. "Bella" it called again as I continued my frenzied turning desperately searching for the voice crooning to me. Then I felt my shoulder being shaken slightly and the voice was right over me. "Bella, it's time to wake up." My eyes fluttered open to find James standing over me with a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here" I spat at him with an annoyed tone. I was rather enjoying that jade hazy mist.

"Well I wanted to see how you were feeling and just say hi before I head over to the bar" he replied cautiously, but that smug look never left his face. I wanted to slap him as hard as I could just to get that look off of his face. _What does he have to be so smug about?_ I thought.

"I'm fine, well I was fine until you woke me and now I am a little ticked."

"Sorry" he said as a flutter of apology drifted through his eyes.

I gathered myself and sat up replying "it's ok. I need to get up anyway."

"So how much did you make last night" he asked curiously eyeing the crumpled heaps of money still lying on the bed.

"378" I replied curtly again. Something about him was aggravating me to no end right now, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I just wanted him out of my house.

"Bella" he said as he sat on the bed.

"What?"

"I saw the way you danced for that guy. I saw him and his friends do the body shots off you girls."

_The jade haze…Edward…emerald green orbs…beauty beyond recognition._ The memories of last night came flooding back to me and I must have had a look of understanding on my face since James relaxed some.

"James it was no big deal."

"It was Bella. I don't like the way they were looking at you girls. I smell trouble with them. I want you to stay away from them. Do you understand?"

Rage and anger coursed through my veins with every beat my heart took. I clenched my fists at this overly possessive side of James. He had only shown it a couple of times, but I had gathered from him that since we had sex occasionally he figured he could lay claim to me. It didn't work like that in my world. He was my release when I couldn't take anymore and we were more friends than anything else. "I will talk to whomever I want James. They seemed like nice guys and I can decide on my own if they aren't. You don't have to treat me like a four year old. I am capable of making my own decisions" I finally spat out through clenched teeth.

"Bella..I just" he started stumbling through his words and I cut him off.

"No this is not open for discussion" I said firmly narrowing my eyes at him.

He threw his hands up in surrender and walked to the door of my bedroom. "I will see you later then" he said as he left my room.

I just stared at the doorway as my phone started chiming with a familiar song I know I had heard a million times, but it was not something I downloaded. I looked at the caller id and saw that it said Edward Cullen. I quickly flipped the phone open as my heart raced and said "hello."

"Bella" his voice was even smoother than I remember. "It's Edward."

"Good afternoon Edward. Can I ask what ring tone you programmed in for your number? I know I've heard the song a million times, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Theory of a Deadman's Bad Girlfriend" he chuckled almost embarrassingly.

"Well now that's a bit forward don't you think" I said trying to stifle my giggle.

"I'm sorry, I was pretty well on my way when I put my number in your phone last night and the song just reminded me of you. When the DJ cranked that last night and you danced around the back of the bar it just fit you so well" he admitted.

"Well at least you have an excuse" I said lightly.

"Hey, so how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. How about yourself? What time did you get home?"

"I got in around three. What about you?"

"Honestly I think it was close to four, but I am not entirely positive" I said rolling my eyes at my terrible late night memory.

"So I have a question for you."

"Please ask away. You have my undivided attention."

He chuckled and said "my two friend's that I was with last night are quite taken with your two friend's and we were wondering if the three of you would like to accompany the three of us to dinner tonight?"

I sighed deeply, thankful that this was his question. I really wanted to see him again through sober eyes and hear him clearly with sober ears. "Well Edward like I said last night I can't speak for my friend's. I will have to call them and see what they have planned. Rose owes us dinner for last night anyway."

"Why does she owe you dinner?"

"Oh we had a little contest last night. Whoever got the least amount of tips has to take the other two to dinner."

"Who got the most tips" he asked with a smiling voice.

"Why me of course. I told them they should have taken pole dancing classes" I giggled.

"Mmmmm…that was a nice treat for sure. Didn't think I would see something like that come out of a beautiful girl like you. It's nice to know that someone that looks so prim and proper has a naughty side too."

"Oh Edward if you only knew the half of it" I giggled completely astounded with the forwardness I was portraying in my clearly sober state.

He chuckled darkly, but didn't comment on that. "So why don't you call your friend's and get back to me?"

"Alright I will do it right now. I will call you back as soon as I have an answer."

"Sounds good I will talk to you soon."

"Good bye Edward" I crooned as I closed my phone. I sat, still as stone for seconds before flipping my phone open and dialing Rose's number.

"Hey you fucking jerk. How did you get so many tips?"

"Good afternoon to you too Rose" I laughed. "Hold on a second, I am going to call Alice and get her on three way." Rose just huffed as I dialed Alice's number.

"I'm so glad that I didn't lose" Alice squealed when she answered. "We are making Rose take us to a really expensive restaurant" she ranted on.

"Afternoon Alice" Rose said with a nasty voice.

Alice hiccupped and said "hi Rose."

"Ok girls enough. Now I have a question. Edward just called me and him and his two friend's want to take the three of us to dinner tonight."

Alice squealed. "Oh my GOD! Bella Jasper is like my soul mate for sure. I could just feel it last night when he was licking that shot off my stomach. He's so incredibly hot too."

"Ok so that's a yes from Alice. Rose what about you?" She had gone silent and I said "Rose are you still there?"

"Oh…um…yeah. That's fine with me" she said curtly.

"Are you sure Rose?"

"Yes..yes let's go" she replied hastily.

"Alright how about you girls come over here and we will eat some lunch and get ready for our date. I am not sure what time they want to go. I have to call Edward back and let him know you girls said yes. So just come on over whenever."

"YAY" Alice squealed. "See you both soon" she said as she hung up.

"I will be there in twenty Bella" Rose said as she hung up.

I let a squeal escape my lips as I flipped the phone open again to dial Edward.

"Def Leppard…huh isn't that funny" Edward said laughing.

"Do you like it? I thought it would be something nice to remember our first night together" I said giggling still.

"Very nice selection. That is quickly becoming my favorite song. So what night of the week is going to be amateur night again?"

"I think it's going to be Thursday night's, but I am not entirely positive. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious" he said smoothly. "So what's the verdict? Are we going out tonight?"

"Yes we're on, where would you all like to go?"

"Are you familiar with Summit, the next town over?"

"Somewhat why do you ask?"

"Well on Main Street there is a really nice Greek restaurant that we would like to try."

"Sounds good."

"Would you like us to pick you girls up? We have an extended Envoy with the third row of seats that we use for work. We could all fit very comfortably in that" he said with a hopeful tone.

I smiled deviously as I replied "actually I would like to drive too. How about you guys meet at my house and we will just follow each other?"

"That sounds reasonable. Where do you live?"

"I am at 14 Pine Street. It's a very old Victorian house. You can't miss it."

He chuckled low and said "we will be there at six."

"Alright" I said almost in the form of a question. I wanted to know the source of his laughing. "What's so funny" I pressed on.

"Oh nothing. I will see you in a couple of hours Bella. Ciao."

"Good bye Edward" I said curtly not at all liking the fact that he wouldn't divulge the source of his humor. I shrugged it off as Alice came bouncing up the stairs squealing the whole way.

"Afternoon my little psycho pixie friend" I said as I finally got out of bed.

"Bella, oh my beautiful Bella. This is the first day of the rest of our lives. I can just feel it lovey" she said as she came skipping into my room with an arm full of shopping bags.

"Alice please tell me you didn't just go on a massive shopping spree for this evening?"

"Silly little Bella these are all things I've bought in the past couple of weeks. I just thought I would bring them with me so we have a nice selection of clothes."

"Ah" I replied eyeing her curiously while I smoothed the bed sheets out and fluffed the pillows. I grabbed my crumpled piles of money and set them on the night stand. The movement triggered a stale beer scent to waft around the room.

"Ew" she said crinkling her tiny nose. "Get that money out of here. You need to run that shit through the washing machine or something."

I giggled as I threw it all on my nightstand so I could make the bed properly. Alice laid her bags on the bed and graciously picked up my dirty clothes from the previous evening throwing them in the hamper.

"So what time are we going? Where are we going?"

"Let's get this show on the road ladies. I don't have all night" Rose's voice cut through the air like a sharp paring knife as she entered the bedroom with a few bags of her own.

I chuckled as she threw her bags on the bed and started "they are going to meet us here at 6 and we are going over to Summit to a Greek restaurant they wanted to try."

An evil grin spread across my face. Rose giggled and said "what's the plan Bells?"

"I led him to believe I didn't really know where Summit was or how to get there. I am going to blow him out of the water with my speed" I laughed hysterically. "Just when he thinks that I am following safely behind him I will rocket out beside his car, passing him and racing to the destination." I laughed darkly again. "I love my car" I beamed at Rose.

"It's a nice car Bella" Rose giggled with me. "It's a nice plan too. Guys like women who like speed. I am glad I broke you out of your Grandma driving shell" she laughed.

Alice finally piped up and said "are we going to get ready for this date or what? It's already two and we have a lot to do to get ready."

"I need to eat something Alice. I am starved" I chimed in before she could start the makeover party.

"I brought some Chinese" Rose said as she pulled the containers from the paper bag. She handed us each a plastic fork and we dug in as Alice started pulling garments from the bags and laying them on the bed.

Time flew as we got ready. We put the finishing touches on our looks at ten minutes to six and made our way down the stairs.

Alice had on a pale pink halter dress that fit her like a glove hugging all of her tiny features. She wore white spike heels to compensate for some of the height difference between her and Jasper.

Rose had on a brilliant violet dress cut just like Alice's with matching violet shoes. Her makeup and hair were perfect as always.

I wore a light blue wrap dress with yellow trim. The front tied at my side giving a very nice boost to my cleavage. The sleeves were just short enough to call them sleeves and the hem of the dress stopped mid thigh. I completed the look with a pair of pale yellow stilettos.

Of course Alice wouldn't let us dress without wearing the most revealing, sexy undergarments she could find. _'You never know where you are going to be and who is going to see your undies.' _That was her motto.

We made our way out the side door to stand against the back of my car outside of the garage. We definitely looked like a force that the male species would not want to reckon with. Rose looked at her watch and huffed every couple of seconds.

"Somewhere else to be Rosalie" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No man makes me wait" she snarled.

"They are coming. Trust me on this one" I said with a wink that softened her demeanor a bit.

A shiny silver Volvo turned the corner and pulled into my driveway behind my Mustang. Rose had a gleam in her eye knowing that the stock engine on that car would be no match for my car.

All three of the guys got out of the car at the same time and walked to the hood of the Volvo. They stood staring and I think I caught a "holy hell" under someone's breath, but I wasn't sure which one said it. Emmett looked like he was going to bust at his seams while his eyes raked up and down Rosalie's body. Jasper just smiled politely at Alice. I could tell she was having a hard time not bouncing right into his arms, but she returned the calm smile.

I looked to Edward whose eyes were large as he took me in. He was even more beautiful that I remembered. His hair was this brilliant shade of bronze with copper and brown glistening through it. The sun made it look like a multifaceted gem. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green. Emerald and jade mixed together with some yellow flecks thrown in for good measure. His smile was so captivating as it stood crooked on his mouth. It wasn't smug or polite. I couldn't put my finger on what that smile conveyed, but I had a feeling I would find out sooner or later.

"Ladies" Edward nodded his head at the three of us. "You remember my friend's Emmett and Jasper" he asked motioning to the sides of him. We all nodded once. "Shall we get moving then? I am kind of hungry."

Alice bounced to the passenger side and climbed in the back of the car. Rose climbed in and shut the door as I stood at the back of the car still staring into Edward's eyes. He walked swiftly to me and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Nice car" he smiled as he stood and immobilized me with his scent. _What was that scent?_ I thought dreamily as he moved to his car. I quickly gathered my composure and jumped in the driver's seat. I started my car up and revved it a couple of times before he backed out of the driveway. I think I saw him laughing in my rearview mirror before he took off down the street. I was right behind him quicker than I think he thought I could go. His eyes glanced into his rearview mirror with a puzzled expression and I just smiled widely, deviously as he took off for the interstate.

We turned at the on ramp and Rose started squealing excitedly.

"Is everyone buckled in?"

"Yes! Pedal to the metal woman" Rose cried out.

I gave Edward a head start falling back some from him as I turned on my radar detector. Rose popped in some Disturbed and cranked the volume to a comfortable level. When my radar detector had fully turned on and remained silent and Edward was a good distance ahead of me I slammed my foot into the clutch and smashed it back into third gear smoking the tires as my foot drove the gas pedal to the floor. I caught up to Edward quickly, who was none the wiser, and I laughed evilly as I rocketed around his car. My thunderous exhaust leaving him in the dust as we raced down the highway to the next exit. Rose was bouncing in her seat mimicking Alice.

"That is the best rush I've ever felt in my life" I cried out letting the speed up some. "Can you see them Alice?"

"Yes they are back there, but they are gaining on us."

"Stupid shiny Volvo" I laughed. "Doesn't he know this car is no match for his?"

Rose grinned sinfully and let out a roar of laughter as we exited the interstate with the Volvo hot on our tail.

I spun around the corner off the interstate, squealing tires and headed to Main Street, our final destination.

I parked the car and killed the engine as the Volvo pulled in next to us. I got out with a triumphant smile on my face as did Rose. Alice could have cared less as she was bouncing excitedly waiting to see Jasper.

We stood waiting for the guys at the back of my car again and as they walked up I heard a low whistle. I grinned from ear to ear as Emmett came over and stared at me for a minute. He knelt down on the ground and looked at my feet. I giggled and said "what are you looking at?"

"What size shoe do you wear" he asked seriously.

"A seven. Why?"

"How does that tiny foot slam that clutch to the floor? How does your foot not break off?"

I laughed as he got down on all fours and started looking under the car. "Do you want me to pop the hood?"

"Hell yeah" he stammered as I walked to the driver's side and pulled the hood release.

He lifted the hood and his jaw dropped. Edward and Jasper were right behind him with the same reaction.

"Did you do all this work" Emmett asked still staring at the engine.

"Nope that would be Rosalie. She taught me how to drive it too" I said grinning at Rose who had a wide smile on her face.

"Shut up right now" Emmett said laughing. "A chick did all this work?"

"You're fucking right I did the work you moron" Rose snapped.

"WOW. You are hot, you know how to work on cars and you swear! Thank you sweet baby Jesus" Emmett said with his hands and his head raised to the sky. Rose tried to hold onto her nasty demeanor, but she finally bust and started laughing as they made their way into the restaurant followed by Jasper and Alice.

Edward waited for me to close the hood on my car. He stared at me with his mouth slightly open still in shock. "Could you get any sexier?"

"I don't know could I?" I asked playfully hitting on the shoulder. _It is going to be another long night._ I thought as Edward offered me his arm and escorted me into the restaurant.

**A/N: OK there you go! Please please please let me know what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU SOO MUCH to my reviewers! I know there are only two of you right now, but I will keep on writing! I really am enjoying this story! I'm too excited about it stop writing!! So...PLEASE review!! PLEASE! I am begging you to give me some feedback!! Thank you!! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!! **

Chapter 3

Edward led me into the foyer where my friends and his friends were waiting for the hostess to seat us. She was a tall red head with a very pointed face and too much makeup. Her face reminded me of a rat. She raked her eyes slowly over each of the guys. I chuckled darkly as Edward turned a puzzled expression upon me.

"Something funny?"

"I just wish I could read that hostess' mind right now" I whispered still giggling.

"Why is that?"

"I am sure she is wondering why a plain old girl like me scored the hottest guy in the bunch."

Edward looked down as I cast my eyes around the restaurant. He lifted one finger under my chin and pulled my face up so I could look him in the eye. He smiled that crooked grin and whispered "you are anything but plain" and then kissed me on the cheek.

Before I could turn away he was pulling me with him. I felt like my soul and entire existence was left at the foyer of the restaurant.

The hostess sat us at a large table on an outside terrace in the middle of a beautiful garden. There were several fountains with sparkling lights. To say it was beautiful would be an understatement.

Edward pulled my chair out for me and his friends followed suit for my friends. Alice squealed quietly as she sat quickly. Rose had a look of smug victory on her face and everyone seemed to be happy.

The waiter came over with a large pitcher of water and set it on our table. "Good evening, my name is Alex. I will be your server this evening. Could I interest you all in a bottle of wine?"

"Yes we would like to bottles of merlot please" Edward said without hesitation. Alex nodded his head at Edward and his eyes shifted to me quickly as a small smile appeared on his lips. "That will be all for now" Edward said quickly and I thought I heard his voice painted with anger, but I couldn't see his face so I brushed it off. I looked over at Emmett who was snickering and Jasper eye's looked like they were about to pop out of his head while he was staring at Edward.

"Has anyone ever been to this restaurant?" Alice asked curiously while staring at her menu.

Everyone shook their head from side to side without saying much. I glanced down at my menu and decided to get a chicken pita salad. I closed my menu and set it on the table reaching for the water jug. I leaned across the table as the waiter came back with the wine and stopped dead as he stared down my dress. I froze unsure of why he was stopping. I looked up and met his eyes which were huge as he stood there with two bottles of wine. I quickly realized what he was doing and leaned back in my chair with a grin plastered across my face.

That seemed to pull him out of his trance as he set the bottles of wine down on the table. "I'm sorry if I am being a bit forward, but I have to ask" Alex said while looking at me.

"Yes" I replied curtly.

"Were you bartending at Rushing Sunset last night?"

"Yes I was as well as my friend's here. All three of us work there."

Alex glanced quickly at Rose and Alice before he settled his eyes back on me. "But..um..you…ah introduced…amateur night?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. "Yes I did" I replied turning my gaze to the wine. "Are you going to open those bottles for us or what?"

"Oh, yes…um…sorry" he replied quickly fumbling with the corkscrew. He uncorked both bottles of wine and poured each in our glass and then proceeded to take our order. Once he was done he gave me a once over again with his eyes and quickly hurried back inside.

I sighed again and took a generous swig of wine before I even looked at Edward. His eyes were large and penetrating, boring holes into my skin until I finally said "what?"

He chuckled and said "do you have that effect on all men?"

"Oh please, he is an ugly waiter at a Greek restaurant that his family probably owns. It's not like he's Donald Trump." I replied exasperated taking another swig of the wine.

Alice and Rose were both laughing while they looked at Edward. "Don't even bother Edward she doesn't see herself clearly" Rose spat out turning her glare onto me.

"Yeah she thinks that no man would want her because she's so _plain._" Alice chimed in emphasizing the word plain and rolling her eyes.

"Truth be told she made more tips than we did last night and I bet she would have even if she didn't do that seductive slut dance." Rosalie laughed and winked at me.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. I probably would have been blushing if I wasn't so angry with my two best friends.

"She hasn't seen herself clearly since Ji-"

I cut Alice off at that point with a firm "enough. That's enough about me. Let's talk about something different. NOW." I wasn't ready to share my deepest, darkest secrets with three guys I hardly knew.

"You ladies are feisty" Emmett chimed in giggling like a teenaged school boy.

"I'll second that" Jasper said taking the last of his wine and throwing it down his throat.

"We are a handle. That's for sure." Alice said staring at his profile while he was drinking.

"So what do you all do for a living" I asked the guys, but staring at Edward.

"We own a contracting company. We just moved back here to start on a new development in Rush, but we are settling here. There is enough work around this area for years. We are all general contractors, but I also have an engineering degree and I am an architect."

"Wow" I said quietly.

"Yeah we don't just do new developments either, we restore houses too" Emmett said grinning at Edward. Edward chuckled lightly at that.

"So where are you guys from? How did you meet?" Alice asked pointedly at Jasper.

"Well Emmett and Edward grew up together in Chicago. They have gone to school together since kindergarten. I met them at NYU when I started there and became part of their small circle. We've never separated since."

"It's our turn now. Where did you girls meet?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"Well Bella grew up in a horrid place called Forks, Washington. She drove here when she graduated high school to go to college and we met her there. Alice and I grew up in this area and have been friends for…forever I guess" Rose said smiling at Alice. Alice returned the smile and then they both looked at me.

"So Bella how did you learn to dance like that" Edward chimed in.

"You are not at all about subtlety are you?" I asked Edward grinning.

"Nope. I like to get right down to it. Lay all the cards on the table right away."

"Hmm..that's interesting because there is something you are hiding from me. You laughed at me today on the phone when I gave you my address and then when Emmett was talking about restoring old houses just a minute ago you chuckled again. So what's that about?" _Take that_ I thought smiling inwardly.

"Well…it's just that when we moved here I drove past your house about twenty times a day with the dream of buying and restoring it some day." He admitted.

"Oh" was all I could come out with. I was expecting them to pick fun at my run down dream house. "Well I am restoring it right now, but it's such a slow process. I am trying to do a lot of the work myself."

"Would you mind if I came and took a look at the inside" Edward asked as the corners of his mouth fought to be tugged up into a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him and studied his expression for a minute before I answered. "I suppose that could be arranged."

His smirk turned into a triumphant grin as he turned to stare at Emmett's shocked gaze. Before I could say anything else our dinner came. I tried to get the water again, but Edward put a hand on my arm and said "please, let me get it for you this time."

I smiled as he poured my water taken by his gentlemanly nature. I wasn't used to being treated like this. James and Rob were the only guys in my life, really and James liked to slam me against a wall and shove his cock inside of me. We never had time for respectful gestures. It was just wham, bam, thank you ma'am. To James love is a verb and he showed it through his rough actions.

Dinner was very pleasant as we all openly chatted about so many topics. We learned of their music tastes which strangely were varied. Edward's tastes were like mine. He liked all kinds of music as did I. Emmett preferred hard rock or heavy metal and Jasper preferred contemporary and some pop. Alice squealed at that like it was the seal of fate for her. Jasper openly giggled every time she let out a squeal and by the end of the evening he had his head at her neck nuzzling her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Alice blushed frequently which I rarely ever saw her do.

Rose and Emmett were deep in conversation about cars and her restoration work. He was laughing at her jokes about intakes and American car parts versus foreign car parts.

I was so happy that the girls were enjoying themselves. Edward turned and put his arm around the back of my chair pulling me from my trance. I turned to look at him and his eyes were smoldering into my soul. I could feel their depth as I involuntarily closed my eyes and sucked in his scent.

He chuckled lightly and said "so obviously you don't work at Rushing Sunset for a living. What do you do?"

I reluctantly opened my eyes and replied "I'm a writer."

His eyes opened in surprise and I giggled lightly. "I have published two novels so far and I am working on my third right now."

"Fascinating" he said huskily.

"Mmmm…it is for me, but for an outsider looking in it probably seems pretty mundane."

"Nonsense…I find it quite exciting that you are a writer. I can only imagine what goes on in that pretty little head of yours."

I laughed at his obvious flirting and said "don't get your hopes up. There isn't too much in my head."

"I think I will have to disagree with you. I think you've probably got a very complex pattern up there. I find you very interesting."

"Well I don't know how you can find me interesting. You just met me."

"Well I guess we are just going to have to agree to disagree then" he said as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Are you girl's ready?" Rose piped up obviously ready to get back to her place with Emmett.

"Yes…I am ready" I squeaked. "Are you girls coming back to my house or am I dropping you at home?"

"I am going home and Emmett is coming with me" Rose said with a determined voice. Emmett looked like he just opened the best present ever on Christmas morning.

"You can drop me and Jazz at my place Bells" Alice said still staring into Jasper's eyes.

"Alright then" I said as I stood up.

"Bella is it alright if Jasper and I ride with you?"

"Yeah I am going to ride with Emmett and Edward" Rose replied wiping something off of Emmett's mouth.

"Whatever you girl's want is fine with me" I said trying to hold back the annoyance. I was happy for them that were going home for some great sex with guy's they hardly knew, but I was going home alone. I already knew that.

We made our way out of the restaurant and Jasper and Alice climbed into the back of my car while Rose and Emmett climbed into the back of Edward's Volvo. I stood at the back of my car staring at the sky as Edward snaked his arm around my waist. "How about I come check out your house after I drop Emmett and Rose off?" he whispered softly into my ear.

I shuddered slightly at the breath fanning across my neck. I nodded my head and without looking at him I hopped in my car and started it up. "Don't mess up my seats back there you two."

Alice squealed as I put in some Nine Inch Nails to drown out the noise coming from the back seat. I slammed the car into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot heading for the interstate. I got caught at a stoplight on the nearly empty Main Street as Edward pulled up next to me. I didn't want to look at him, but I did. He was smiling right at me and then he winked and blew me a kiss before racing down the street in front of me. _Damn him _I thought. _What a perfect distraction. He will pay._ I laughed silently.

We got back to Rush in record time and I dropped Jasper and Alice at her apartment. I raced back to my house and pulled into the driveway with only seconds to spare before Edward's car pulled in behind me.

He got out with a giant smile on his face and said "well that was a bit of an awkward ride home."

"You don't even know. I had to blare Nine Inch Nails to drown Jasper and Alice out" I said giggling as I puffed my cheeks out like I was going to vomit. Edward laughed and bounded up the stairs to my house. He walked right in like he owned the place flipping light switches on as he walked through.

He took his time going through each room as I made myself useful cleaning up the kitchen and picking up magazines that Alice left strewn on the coffee table.

"This house is exquisitely beautiful" Edward said breathlessly. "This is my passion. I love old houses. I can't imagine what it took for them to build houses like this back in their era."

"Would you like to see upstairs?" I said not realizing the double meaning that was coming across.

Edward chuckled and followed me up the stairs. I turned on the light in the hallway and said "wander away I am going to change into something more comfortable."

Edward nodded as I walked off in the opposite direction from him to my room. I quickly threw on some pajama shorts and a tank top. I straightened my room out and threw my tip money into a jar on my vanity. Giving my room a quick glance over I went to open my door only to find Edward standing right on the other side leaning against the door jamb.

"This house fits you perfectly. Do you know that?"

"N…no…I hadn't really thought about it." I stammered as my cheeks stained a deep crimson. I could feel the heat radiate off of them.

Edward giggled and ran a single finger across my cheek while he whispered "it's beautifully built, strong, exquisite, breath taking and anything but plain. Just like you." He smiled as he walked away into my bedroom.

"I think this is the most amazing room in the house."

I laughed and replied "I thought so too, that's why it's my bedroom. I call it the round room."

"It's perfect. Look at this glass. How did they manage to make windows like this? How did they make this room…round?" He stuttered staring at the woodwork and the ceiling.

"Want to see my bathtub?" I asked giggling.

"Absolutely, but I can already tell you I would like it much better if you were in it."

My face heated again as I walked to the bathroom connected to my room. He turned around in it and gasped at the beautiful claw foot bathtub that was standing in the middle of the room.

"That was my reaction exactly" I giggled.

"Can I show you something that you probably never knew about your house?" He asked excitedly.

"There is probably a lot you know about my house that I don't." I giggled as I took his outstretched hand.

He led me to the doorway of my room to the hallway and took my other hand, kissed it and covered my eyes. "Keep your eyes covered. This is best experienced via tactual sense."

"What are you doing? I am very clumsy you better not let me fall" I stuttered nervously.

"I won't let you fall my dear" he said simply as he led me down the hallway. We stopped in the middle of the hallway as he took the hand he was holding and held it up to the wall. He took his hand and placed it over mine and led my fingers like I was reading Braille. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes" I said amazed. "What is it?"

"You can open your eyes" he said still holding my hand to the wall. I removed my hand from the wall and looked at the wall or rather the woodwork that my hand was covering. "Do you see this design" he asked while he removed my hand from the wall still holding it.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well this came from a designer that only did a handful of houses in England and a handful of houses in America. He is nameless to our generation. Something about some fire in the place where his only sets of blueprints were housed. He was a brilliant designer and his detail is so antiquated. Now do you see why you have to feel it before you see it?"

"Yes it felt beautiful and I mean it looks beautiful, but feeling it was so much better. So much more for my senses."

"Exactly. You catch on fast" he smiled.

I smiled back as his hand came to rest on my cheek. His thumb caressed my cheek as I looked down. He lifted my chin with his other hand so I would be looking him in the face. I blinked unsure of what was going to happen next. He placed his other hand gently on my other cheek and pulled my face to his lips. It was soft and gentle at first, but I parted my lips slightly at the electricity that pulsed through his skin. I sighed deeply as his tongue lazily dragged across my bottom lip. His lips were so warm and soft that I couldn't help but open my mouth wider to deepen the kiss. His tongue gently stroked mine at a slow pace turning my limbs to jelly. I almost lost my balance as I stumbled into him. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him tightly. I threw my arms around my neck as he spun us so I was against the wall. He ran his hands lightly up and down my back keeping in time with his tongue movements. I started fantasizing about what he would be like in bed when we were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Get you're fucking hands off of her NOW you asshole."

Edward pulled away from my face, but kept his arms around my waist. I was so lost in the moment that I didn't turn to look away at first.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward stormed.

"James" I said as I finally turned my attention away from Edward who was now standing in front of me protectively. "What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked still a little breathless.

"Bella you need to get the hell away from him right now."

"Stop being ridiculous James. I am a grown woman and I will choose who can put their hands on me or who can't."

"If you don't leave right now you asshat I will call the cops."

"You will do no such fucking thing. I demand you get out of my house NOW James." I said as rage overtook my voice. "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be working tonight?"

"I tried calling you several times over the past half hour to see if you could come in and I got worried when you didn't answer."

"Well I am busy, and now you know that so get out. I am not coming into work tonight." I spat through clenched teeth as I stepped out from behind Edward.

James stepped towards me and grabbed my arm forcefully dragging me with him. I stumbled down the stairs with Edward right behind us screaming at James to get his hands off of me.

"James you are hurting me. STOP IT NOW!" I screamed at him.

"You didn't mind that I was rough on Thursday night" he snickered.

"Fuck off James" I said as we made our way into the kitchen. He tightened his grip on my arm causing the blood to pool in my upper arm. "Get off of me now."

"No" he said firmly. He looked at Edward and screamed "GET OUT."

Edward stood his ground and said "I think she is asking you to leave, not me. I would advise you to remove your hand from her arm or I will knock your teeth out of your fucking head."

Tears started streaming down my cheeks as James' grip tightened even more and he rubbed his hand back and forth on my arm creating a burning friction.

"Give it a shot pretty boy. I'll give you one good punch and then I will knock your shit out."

Edward fumed, stepped forward and slammed his fist right into James' nose. James released his grip on my arm as I scrambled to the other side of the kitchen on the brink of a breakdown.

"Fuck…what the fuck man" James said looking at the blood in his hand.

"Get the fuck out right now or I will do it again." Edward spat angrily.

James looked at me and sneered "we will pick this up later" as he walked out the door.

I fell into a heap on the floor of the kitchen as sobs overtook my body. Edward rushed over to my side and gently picked up my arm rubbing his fingers over the bloody spot that James had given me. I winced at his touch as he stood and grabbed a paper towel and dampened it with water. He knelt back down and started dabbing at my wound. "Do you have a first aid kit or rubbing alcohol?"

I nodded my head and squeaked "upstairs in the master bathroom." Before I knew what was happening he scooped me up and carried me up the stairs to my bedroom. He laid me on the bed and proceeded to search through my bathroom. I rolled onto my side with my back to the bathroom door and sobbed quietly. My thoughts were swirling around in my head like a slow motion flushing toilet. I was shutting down and I could feel it.

Edward was back within seconds he took care of my wound as I stared into his face carefully. _Why is he doing this? Why is he taking care of me and cleaning up my mess?_ I thought as I stared at his intent features mixed up in confusion and concentration.

He stood and left the room quickly. _Now I've done it. He's gone. Thanks a fucking lot James._ I thought as a new round of sobs took me over. He came back within seconds holding an ice pack and a towel.

"Here let's get this on your arm. It's probably going to swell pretty badly."

"Thank you" I squeaked out in a whisper.

He smiled warmly at me and said "it's my pleasure. Who is that guy?"

I just shook my head and said "not now."

He nodded in understanding as I closed my eyes. He handed me a glass of water and two Motrin which I swallowed gratefully. I looked into his eyes and whispered "please don't leave."

He looked at me carefully and said "I will sleep on the couch."

"No please…please stay with me. Please" I whispered quietly.

"Ok I will stay, but only because I'm sure you didn't deserve that kind of treatment and I want to deal with him properly if he shows up again tonight."

I nodded as he made his way into the bathroom. He immerged a few seconds later and lay down next to me. I rolled over to snuggle into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. When the crying stopped I finally succumbed to sleep feeling protected and grateful to have this man lying next to me.

**A/N: Well there you go! Please let me know what you think!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  Sorry I didn't get to post yesterday!  I had a very hectic day!  Anyway...here is the next installment!!  Please let me know what you think in the form of a REVIEW! ;)  Thank you soooo much to the people who have been reviewing!!  I really do appreciate it!! **

**Disclaimer:  I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own these characters! _(Oh the things I would DO if I owned Edward!  YOWZA!)_**

Chapter 4

I woke the next morning to rumbling thunder and an empty bed. I looked down at my arm and cursed the throbbing dull ache that was spreading from it. It coursed through my body as a reminder of James' tendencies. I was upset with him and angry, but at the same time he was just trying to protect me. He's a very physical person and he thought I was in danger. I could see why he would do what he did. I couldn't hold it against him or act any different towards him. That would just cause him unnecessary embarrassment.

"BELLA?!" Alice squealed while barreling up the stairs. I heard several sets of feet stumbling up the stairs along with groans and mumbling.

I turned over in bed facing my door waiting for Alice to come bounding in. That she did and jumped flying onto the bed grabbing for my arm to inspect the damage. "You can't see anything Alice it's bandaged up."

She glared at me and said "I can't see that, but look at your wrist!" She exclaimed and threw my arm towards my face.

I stared at the perfectly bruised fingers that were on my wrist. That must have come from him dragging me down the stairs. "Oh" I said quietly. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward filed into the room after Alice's revelation.

"Look at her wrist. I swear to God that guy is going down" Alice swore while she paced the room. "If I have to gouge his eyes out with my own two…"

"Don't" I cut Alice off. "He's protective and he's a very physical person. We all know that. He just thought I was in danger."

"You're defending him?" Rosalie asked with a mask of shock and horror falling over her face.

"Rose you know how he is. He's just a physical person. That's all. He's protective of me."

I stared around the room at everyone's faces. Emmett and Jasper were calm and convened, but Edward had a look of disgust and rage in his face. "Now can you all just leave? I am tired and I think I will just stay in bed and relax until I have to go to work tonight."

"You are going in when he's going to be there" Emmett's voice was hard and cutting as his thoughts caught up with him.

"Yes I am going in tonight. It's my job and there will be plenty of people there. He won't do anything. He won't do anything." I chanted and continued "anyway…because I won't be in any danger." I stuttered through my words as even my subconscious was trying to convince me I would be safe with him around.

"We aren't working tonight though" Rose spat through clenched teeth.

"I. WILL. BE. FINE." I raged as I sat up in my bed and glared at each one of them with narrowed eyes.

"Fine" Rose snapped and walked out of the room. "It's your funeral" she said as she stomped down the stairs.

"Bella" Alice said softly.

"No. Alice, I am going in and the topic is closed. I am done talking about this."

"Isabella" Alice said firmly.

I craned my head towards her and stared her down. She nodded once and left the room with Jasper and Emmett following. They all shook their head in anger at me, but I didn't care. I could take care of myself. I flung myself back into the pillows and Edward walked over to my bed.

I turned to face the wall away from his prying eyes and said "thank you for staying last night. I suppose you have some opinion to voice also?"

"No. I think you are an adult and can take care of yourself. Don't think I won't be stopping in tonight though" he said as he got up and moved swiftly from my room.

"Whatever" I whispered as I heard the engine of the Volvo start up quietly. "Stupid, shiny, quiet Volvo" I mumbled before I fell back to sleep.

I squealed around the corner to the bar only to find that stupid shiny Volvo in my parking spot. I pulled in behind Edward's car and got out. Edward moved from the side of the building towards me.

"You're in my fucking parking spot."

"I don't see your name anywhere on the ground."

"It's an unspoken rule. My car draws patrons. More than a shiny Volvo would. We are blue collar town. People want to see American made cars not foreign junk clogging up the parking spots." I spat with venom seeping through my voice.

"Ouch, but seriously is that the best you can do?"

"What are you doing here Edward?"

"I told you I would be stopping by. So here I am and I intend to stay until your shift is over."

"Well you are going to be waiting a while. I am closing tonight."

"More of a reason for me to stay" he said flatly.

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know me. You don't know him."

"Bella I can't just sit around at home and wonder if you are going to end up with a bandage on your other arm. I would be lying if I said I didn't think we had a connection." He said calmly. "I would also be lying if I didn't tell you I sort of have a girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" I stormed. "Why did you fucking kiss me? You fucking player. I knew it! Why do I get myself into these situations?" I hugged my arms around myself as a sickening feeling of nausea came over me. "So where is she? Should I expect her tonight too?" My anger was raging, but I calmed my voice trying to keep an even tone.

"She's not here. She lives in the city. I didn't tell you about her and I did kiss you because we are taking a break. We agreed to see other people."

"So why are you still calling her your girlfriend?"

"Well I've been with her for so long it's hard not to call her my girlfriend."

"Just go home Edward" I said as I started walking towards the entrance. "It's Sunday night you have work tomorrow morning. I don't need your pity and I certainly don't need talk floating to the city and an angry girlfriend coming here to rip me to shreds." I turned my back to him as a tear slipped down my cheek. I don't know why, but he was right we did connect. Those eyes…those eyes…I could feel them penetrate my soul. I could feel the electricity when he touched me and that kiss…oh my God…that kiss. _Well it's over now._ I thought to myself.

"I'm not going anywhere" his velvet voice whispered into my ear.

"It's your funeral" I mumbled as I walked into the bar. Emmett and Jasper were already seated at the bar. "What is this a fucking intervention or something?"

Emmett laughed a booming laugh and grabbed me around the waist as I tried to walk by. "I like you Bella. You silly little girl" he said while he ruffled my hair. "I'm here for your protection as well as these idiots that insisted they come with me" he whispered into my ear. I did chuckle at that. I think I could get used to his humor. I hoped we could remain friends.

He released his grasp on me and I walked into the back room. Rob was standing in the doorway to the cooler with a list taking inventory.

"Hey what are you doing here? Where is James?" I asked shakily. _Keep it together Bella you don't want to ruin this for yourself or James. _

"Oh hey Bells" Rob said pulling me into an embrace. "What did you do to your arm? Are you alright?" He asked slightly panicked. He always thought of me like a little sister.

"Oh I'm fine" I smiled my best reassuring smile. "I just burned it. No biggie. You know how clumsy I can be."

Rob smiled and said "well James called in. I guess he's got the flu. So I am here closing with you. Is that alright?"

"Of course" I said slightly relieved. "I am going to go give Seth a break. I am sure he's tired."

"Right on. The DJ should be here in about ten minutes" he said with a smile as he turned back to taking inventory.

I walked back out into the bar and sent Seth on his break. I waited on a couple of customers and walked over to where Edward, Jasper and Emmett were sitting. Emmett flashed a big toothy grin that I couldn't help but return.

"Yeah so James called in tonight. It's just me, Rob and Seth until close. You guys can go. Operation protect Bella is done." I said lightly.

"Right. We aren't going anywhere Bella" Jasper said firmly. Emmett and Edward nodded their heads in agreement.

"Could we get three more beers please" Emmett asked me again grinning.

I got the beers and saw the DJ walk in. I walked over to the booth as he was setting up and asked him to play a couple of songs for me. He obliged and I went back behind the bar and turned the sound down on all the televisions.

"Hey" Edward said glaring at me. "We were watching that."

"Well the DJ is here and is going to start so the televisions go on mute. Sorry about your luck" I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the other end of the bar to serve a couple of guys that had just walked in.

"Could you tell us if there are any good hotels around here?" One of the guy's that walked in asked me. He was tall with a pale complexion, jet black hair and vacant blue eyes.

"Yeah it's about three streets over on Main Street" I said smiling warmly. "I could give you some directions if you want."

"That would be great" he smiled in return.

"What's your name?" The other guy with him asked me. He was tall, but not as tall as the first guy and he had a muddy brown colored hair with hazel eyes.

"Bella" I answered while I scrawled the directions onto a napkin.

"Well I'm Harry and this is Trey" the brown haired guy said as he pointed to the black haired guy.

"Well it's nice to meet you both."

"Can we buy you a shot?" Trey asked.

"I suppose" I said shrugging my shoulders again. "What's your poison?"

"SoCo please" Harry said.

"You got it" I mumbled as I pulled out three shot glasses and poured the SoCo in them. We clinked glasses and I tipped mine back swallowing the fiery liquid in one gulp. "Thanks" I said to them as they handed me their dirty glasses.

"No problem" Trey replied.

"Hey bartender" Emmett called from the opposite end of the bar. I rolled my eyes and excused myself from the newcomers.

"Can I help you Gigantor?" I snapped when I got in front of them.

Emmett roared with laughter and said "like I haven't heard that one before. We need three more beers."

"Don't you guys have work tomorrow? You are going to be hung over and exhausted" I replied as I grabbed the beers from under the counter.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about us Bella" Emmett said grinning again.

"Is he always this happy?" I asked looking from Edward to Jasper who were both shrugging their shoulders and rolling their eyes. "What? What is it? Do I have something on my face? Oh my God…what is it? Do I have something on my ass? Someone tell me. What the fuck?"

Emmett boomed with laughter again. "No you look fine and you don't have anything on your ass or your chest except Emmett's eyes." Edward said through clenched teeth while shooting a deadly glare at Emmett.

"Oh Jesus. You ass. You want me to call Rose? She's cattier than I am and she will kick your ass Emmett" I sneered while fighting back a giggle. He looked horror struck for a second and then started laughing again. "Keep your eyes to yourself" I said narrowing my eyes at him as I walked down to the other end of the bar. "I mean it Emmett" I yelled as I stopped in front of the newcomers with a giggle.

"How about another shot Bella" Trey asked winking at me.

"Sure" I replied pulling out three more shot glasses and pouring SoCo in them. We tipped them back again as the DJ started the music.

"So are you drinking anything other than SoCo tonight" Harry asked me.

"Well I am a Mich Ultra girl, but I haven't popped one open yet. The night is still early."

"Well get it popping. It's time to drink up" Trey smiled.

"You know…you are right" I said as I grabbed a bottle and twisted the cap off taking a healthy chug before setting it back behind the bar.

"Hey Bella" Seth called from the back room.

"Yeah" I replied from my spot.

"Are we stocked out there?"

"Yep we're good." I replied as he came out from the back room.

"Cool. I'm done with my break." He smiled as he walked down towards Edward and company.

The DJ spun a few tunes and the alcohol flowed freely from my new out of town friends. I laughed as they told me stories about their work. I hardly looked down the bar, but when I did I was always met with those piercing green eyes. He stared at me throughout the night until I felt giddy enough to dance. I saw a few girls on the dance floor when the perfect song came on. Edward watched me saunter out on the dance floor towards the pole as the first cords rang out. I looked back to him and flashed an evil grin as he realized what song was playing. I saw him mouth "fuck" as he watched me walk.

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!_

I swung around the pole a few times as Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Harry and Trey made their way to the dance floor. I did a few booty drops in front of Harry and Trey and sauntered my way around the dance floor. There was no way I was going to give a show tonight. Not like the other night. I watched as Edward's eyes grew wider and desire pooled in my panties as his gaze penetrated my resolve.

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

I spun a couple more times around the pole as the other girl's on the dance floor tried to mimic what I was doing. I laughed at their feeble attempts and the fact that every guy in this bar had his eyes on me and no one else. Edward stepped forward and pulled me back to him as we started dancing. A few other guys meandered onto the floor looking for girls to dance with. Edward swayed in perfect timing with me as I dropped to the floor in front of him and turned so I was facing him. I took my time coming back up until I was face to face with him. He had a wicked grin as he spun me again so my back was to his chest.

_She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent_

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!

He pressed himself into me and I could feel his rock hard erection on my ass. I groaned involuntarily as he pulled my hair back from shoulder and started peppering kisses on my neck and collarbone. I titled my head to allow him better access as I continued my swaying.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. BELLA." I opened my eyes to stare at James standing there with panic, anger and rage mixing into his face. Like a perfect storm I knew it was coming, but I couldn't stop it. He pulled back and punched Edward right in the nose. "That's payback for last night asshole. Now get your fucking hands off of her."

Edward bounced back immediately with just a trickle of blood running from his nose. "I am only here to protect her from you. I will leave when she tells me to and she hasn't said anything yet. As a matter of fact I think she was quite enjoying that dance so why don't you leave us the fuck alone."

"James…don't. Just…let it go" I stuttered trying desperately to hold back the tears that were brimming in my eyes. Edward still held my waist protectively and I didn't want to move from his grasp, but I was scared that if I didn't James would just get angrier. So I pried his fingers from me and turned to look at his nose. "I'm sorry Edward, but I think you should go."

"That's right fucker. Get your friends and get the hell out of here. Don't bother coming back either. Bella doesn't want you. I am the only piece of ass she will ever need. Lay the fuck off" James spat clenching his fists again.

Edward looked at me and could clearly see the pain written on my face. He must have decided it was better if he went because he left. He left me standing there in the middle of the dance floor with an enraged friend.

"What the hell is going on" Rob said breaking through the crowd onto the dance floor.

"Nothing…just let's go back to work. James go home" I said without even looking at him.

"Bella" he said softly. "I need to talk to…"

"Just go home James" I cut him off repeating my words icily. He turned and left. I made my way to the back of the bar in a stupor. Rob kept asking me over and over again what was wrong and what had been going on, but I said nothing. I just stood behind the bar completely immobilized by the events that had happened in the last 24 hours.

"Bella" Rob said softly. I looked to him with watery eyes. "Why don't you go home sweetie. Seth and I can handle closing up."

I nodded and silently grabbed my purse and left the bar. I took my time going home. I pulled into an empty driveway and made it into the side door before I broke down. I slid down to the floor against the refrigerator on the kitchen floor and let the sobs consume me. James' words kept repeating in my head over and over again. They cut like knives through my self esteem and image. I knew we were fuck buddies and I constantly joked about it, but he really looked at it like that. I thought he at least cared about me in some form, but obviously he didn't care that much. Our friendship ran deep and I've known him for some time. Of course he would be protective of me, but Edward didn't present a threat. I sat and stared at the wall quietly sobbing until the darkness consumed the house. I sunk down lower into the floor and let sleep take me over.

The door opened and I heard footsteps, but I didn't move. I felt strong hands cradle me and carry me upstairs. The mysterious hands laid me on the bed, tucked me in and whispered reassuring words into my ear. Then all at once the presence was gone.

**A/N:  So there you go!  UGH!  I know it was kind of a boring chapter, but it's a filler and all stories have them!  There are a couple of ways this story can go right now so I am going to be doing some writing in the next couple of days to see which way I like best!  If you have any suggestions please let me know!  Please do me a solid and REVIEW!  Thank you!!  :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOW! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! I have so many people signed up for Alerts to this story! It had tons of hits too!! I am completely amazed!! I only ask that you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! It feeds my addiction!! **

**On another note I posted a link on my profile of a revolving playlist on Youtube. These are all songs I listen to when I am writing. There are going to be some chapters coming up that will have one specific song for them. I will let you know in the beginning of the chapter which song is playing the biggest part of the chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (unfortunately) Stephenie does and BOY is she LUCKY!!**

Chapter 5

The next few days passed without incident

The next few days passed without incident. I don't know who put me in my bed on that fateful night, but I brushed it off. If my savior wanted his identity to be known I am sure he would have made his presence known.

Things were quiet around my house. Rose and Alice were infatuated with their new boy toys, Emmett and Jasper.

Alice walked around in a dream like state everyday. She talked about romance and love and chemistry. Rose was elated that she found an equal in automotive chat. She was taken with Emmett and Alice and I had never seen her like this. She wore a huge grin constantly no matter what she was doing.

I pressed, in a nonchalant way, about Edward and what he was doing. They never had much information. I figured he was working hard and maybe his girlfriend came for a visit. I tried to push his intoxicating scent and magnificent gaze out of my thoughts, but my subconscious was much deeper than I thought. The jade green haze took center stage in my dreams every night as he called my name over and over again. His velvet chords wrapped around my brain suffocating and killing any other thought patterns I had. I looked for him every time the door opened at the bar, but he never walked through it. The disappointment was very apparent and could not be lost on my friends.

Rose told me to 'pull up my skirt and just call him.' Alice told me to give him some time and she was sure he would come around. She was positive that he was 'quite taken with me.' I took their words to heart as I tried to decide what I should do.

James had been on his best behavior with me and apologized every time he saw me. I couldn't help but notice the smugness growing on his face every night we worked together and Edward didn't show up. It irritated me right under my skin. To the point where I was ready to deck him with any wrong word spoken. Rob had sent him to a bar tender's convention in the city as of late so the anger I held toward him quickly ebbed since he was out of the picture.

I padded softly downstairs opening curtains and windows. I let the warm August sun break through the house's exterior. I made my way into the kitchen to start the coffee and as I turned the sink faucet on the handle broke off sending water spraying everywhere. I yelped out a surprised scream as I quickly scrambled under the sink looking for the turn off valve. There wasn't one. "FUCK ME!" I screamed out as I searched wildly through the kitchen for my cell phone.

"Well that's not exactly the most polite thing to scream out first thing in the morning is it?" The velvet voice melted my interior just as it had the first time I heard it. It was like my body couldn't be happier that the voice was back to work its way through my senses.

I wheeled around and screamed "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!! HELP ME!!!"

Edward grinned and shot down to the basement. Within seconds the water geyser stopped. I quickly looked down to take in my appearance and remembered that I still had my pajama's on. "Shit" I whispered under my breath. My tank top, which was now soaked, and my lacy boy short underwear were hardly proper attire for a breakfast meeting with the Greek god that was now standing in my kitchen smiling broadly.

"What the hell did you do to it?" He chuckled softly as he went over to the tap to inspect the damage.

"I just tried to turn it on to fill the coffee pot. It broke off in my hand." I said as I looked down to the handle that was still in my hand. "Why are you here anyway?"

He turned his gaze at me and smiled genuinely. His eyes never left my face, but I could almost detect them trying to bounce down to take in my sopping wet appearance. "Well I came to chat with you about your house. I brought coffee" he said offering the tray of coffee to me.

"My…my house?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, Emmett, Jasper and I have a proposition for you, but I have one request before we sit to talk."

"Shoot" I said grabbing a coffee and taking a sip.

"Please go put some clothes on because there is no way I can make it through a serious conversation with you dressed like that."

I giggled and said "why Mr. Cullen am I embarrassing you with my scantily clad body?"

"Quite the opposite actually. You are making it impossibly hard to control myself right now. So unless you want to get pinned to that wall right there and attacked I suggest you go and put some clothes on."

I laughed at his honesty and decided to draw out this game a little longer. "Well what if I wanted to be pinned to that wall over there instead of this one over here" I said gesturing with my hands and letting a coy smile spread across my face.

Edward took a deep breath and quietly said "I don't care what fucking wall it is, but I am not kidding my resolve is about as thin as a piece of shitty notebook paper right now. So please go change your clothes."

"Actually there is something I wanted to show you upstairs so could you come with me?"

"Ha ha…quit playing games Bella. Just go change or…there will be consequences."

I grinned at him mischievously and said "well I think I should probably get this water cleaned up first. I don't want my floor warping."

I grabbed a towel and started crawling around on the floor on my hands and knees. I heard him growl quietly and step behind me. He reached down and grabbed me by the waist and lifted me right up off the ground. I let out a squeal of laughter as he set me on the counter and put himself in between my legs.

"I have had a hard enough time staying away from you for a few days. I come here to talk to you about business and you melt my resolve in seconds. How do you do it? Do you have some sort of powers I don't know about?" He asked as he rubbed my thighs with his palms.

The contact of his hands on my skin made me shudder. I bit back a moan as I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. "Mmmmmm" I managed to say as his hands worked closer and closer to my center. "Edward" I breathed out as his lips crashed into my neck.

"You've been a bad girl Bella" he whispered into my skin. I couldn't hold back the moan this time as his hands found their way to my stomach. He palmed my skin through my soaking wet shirt. "We should probably get you out of these wet clothes" he murmured as his lips moved to my collarbone.

"Mmmmm" was all I could manage to say. Coherent thoughts went out the window the moment he stepped in between my legs.

"I wouldn't want you to catch cold" he whispered again as his hands made their way under the hem of my shirt. He turned his lips to my jaw igniting the skin there with his breath. His fingertips were just making their way to the underside of my breasts when a shrill ring in the other room brought me back to reality.

Edward pulled his head back to look at me, but left his hands in place. "My cell phone" I whispered.

"Can you ignore it?" His eyes were pleading with me to take this to the next level, but I just wasn't ready. It was all fun and games until someone's eye gets poked out. I had to stifle a giggle at my thoughts. I hopped down from the counter and sprinted into the other room answering my phone with a quick "hello."

"Hey Bella, how are you on this fine morning?"

"Very good Becky how are you?"

"Great and I have some great news for you."

"What's that?" I asked as I felt Edward's presence in the doorway to the dining room where I was leaning forward against the table.

"Well, that manuscript you submitted to me last week got a couple of great bites so we are going to put it up for auction. I think Twilight publishing wants to sign a multi-book deal with you."

I squealed and said "you are kidding right?" I gasped as Edward's hands snaked around my waist from behind me. He started peppering my neck with kisses as his hands spread across my stomach in a criss-crossing pattern.

"No, my Bella I am not joking! You are on the golden road my dear. You are hitting it big!"

"Well Becky if it wasn't for you then I would have never made it this far." I gasped again as Edward's hands started their final upward sweep to my breasts. I stood straight and he followed suit switching sides and kissing my free ear.

"Well you will have to go out and have yourself a nice celebration tonight my dear" Becky crooned into the phone.

"Thanks Becks. I will chat with you a bit later ok?"

"Sure Bella. I will let you know once everything is ready for your signature."

"Ok Becky talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

I flipped the phone closed and spun to face Edward. "Do you know how hard it is to concentrate while you are doing that?"

"Mmmm…I can only imagine. Just now I am forgetting why I came here in the first place." He moved his lips to my throat and slipped his tongue out as his licked and bit my skin.

I took a deep breath and pushed out of his embrace. "I guess I should go change my clothes now then?"

"Yes, I guess you should" he said as he finally let his gaze fall to my chest. "Didn't you have something to show me upstairs?" He asked as his eyes reluctantly returned to rest upon my face.

"Ha ha very funny. You had your chance." I said smiling. He smiled back and watched me as I walked from the room in my sexiest saunter I could muster. I heard him growl as I started up the stairs and I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

After several moments I came back down the stairs with towels in hand ready to clean up the mess and discuss my house with Edward. I stopped in the kitchen doorway and observed Edward on his hands and knees cleaning up the water and mess. I couldn't help the smile that played across my lips watching him tediously mop up water. When he finally noticed me he smiled in reply. "Is this a pleasing sight, because if I could see that smile all the time I would gladly crawl around on my hands and knees?"

"Alright enough with the cheesy pickup lines and suck up cleaning" I smiled as I stretched my hand towards him to help him up. "Now what do you want to discuss about my house?"

"Who was that on the phone just a bit ago?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a crooked grin and said "wouldn't you like to know."

He rolled his eyes and huffed as he started mopping the water from the counters. I giggled and said "you are so easy to get worked up aren't you?"

"Only around you my dear. You light a fire inside me that I never knew existed" he paused for a moment with a puzzled expression on his face. I couldn't help but grin at the adorable perplexing look painted across his face. "You obviously turn all of my thoughts into words too because I really didn't mean to say that last part out loud."

I laughed at that and said "Becky is my literary agent and she thinks she got me a multi-book deal with Twilight publishing. It's pretty much done, but the paperwork still has to be drawn up."

"Oh Bella that's fabulous. Now maybe you can stop working at that wretched bar" he said but stopped short with that pained perplexing look across his face. "There it goes again because I really didn't mean to say that last part."

"No it's alright. Things have been pretty quiet there since that fateful evening. I haven't spoken to James much since that night either except to listen to his sordid efforts at apologizing to me." I said with a grimace.

"You were really hurt that night weren't you?" He had stopped mopping up water and was just an arm's length from my face. "I'm sorry for anything that I said or did that evening. I never meant to upset you like that."

"No it wasn't you…wait how did you know how upset I was?"

"I came over later to talk to you. I didn't want to leave things like that between us and I found you in a heap on your kitchen floor. I carried you up to bed."

"That…that was you?" I asked breathless.

"Yes and I was going to call you the next day, but I just thought it would be better to give you some time" he said with a dejected tone as his gaze fell to his feet. "I wasn't lying when I told you I felt a connection between us Bella. I don't think I can just walk away from you. I have been wallowing in misery for the past few days. I was hoping you would call, but when you didn't I figured I would just show up and take whatever punishment you wanted to give me."

I stood there with a stunned look on my face as I let Edward's words absorb into my brain. I opened my mouth once to say something, but nothing would come out. I let it close and let my gaze linger on Edward's face. I took my finger and lifted his chin so he was looking in my eyes. "Thank you" I whispered. "For being honest. It really does mean a lot to me."

He nodded his head and moved back to the kitchen table where our coffee sat. He flipped open a black binder and motioned for me to sit. I sat next to where he was standing and looked down at the plans on the paper.

"So Emmett, Jasper and I have decided that we want to help you finish the restoration of your home."

"Edward I don't have that kind of money…"

"Please listen to the whole proposal before commenting" he said effectively cutting me off as I nodded my head for him to continue.

"We don't know anyone around this area so for us this is just another piece to add to our portfolio, but since we are headquartered in this area it would be smart for potential customers to see our work up close and personal. We like to lean more towards restoration than building new developments. So in exchange for us doing the work you just have to let us show your house to potential customers."

"That's it? That doesn't seem to be much of a comparison. There has to be something else that I can do to repay you guys."

"Yes two conditions" he started with a smile. "One, you can't parade around the house in a tank top and boy shorts for ANY of my worker's." I nodded in agreement giggling. "Two, you have to accompany me to dinner this evening to celebrate."

I looked up into his piercing gaze and smiled. "I would be honored to have dinner with you this evening Mr. Cullen."

"I'm driving though. Your American piece of shit is staying parked tonight."

I opened my mouth to protest and he shook his head and placed his finger on my lips.

"I'm driving and it's final." I rolled my eyes and nodded my head in agreement signaling defeat.

When he removed his finger I said "my American piece of shit could kick your car's ASS!"

He chuckled darkly and said "whatever" as he pulled out some plans they had for my house. The next two hours were spent discussing details of what I preferred and what I wanted as far as fixtures went.

We agreed that he would pick me up at six and I was to wear semi-formal attire. I giggled like a school girl when he left and called Rose and Alice to come over right away.

Alice came bouncing in the door first with a wide smile. "Back in the game Swan?"

I giggled and hugged her tightly as Rose walked through the door. "This better be good I have a 69 Camaro that's waiting very patiently for my return."

"Well" I said trying to stifle my excitement some "Edward and I have a date tonight and I have no idea what to wear. He said semi-formal attire and I have no idea what that means."

"Alright Bella it took you long enough" Rose said as she smacked me on the ass while we walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"I didn't call him" I said as I flung my closet open for Alice to rifle through. "He showed up here this morning at like the perfect time."

"Why was it the perfect time?" Rose asked as she plopped on my bed gracefully.

"Well my stupid faucet in the kitchen broke and was spraying water everywhere. Would you believe there isn't a shut off under the sink for that shit? So he went do the basement and turned it off there, but that will all be fixed soon too. Along with the rest of my house."

"What are you talking about? You are so cryptic sometimes Bella" Alice huffed as she threw some garments onto my bed.

"Well Edward, Emmett and Jasper have agreed to finish the restoration on my house as long as I let them show the house to potential customers."

"Holy shit Bella. That's freaking incredible." Rose squealed as she hugged me.

"I know isn't it? Oh and get this" I said pulling away from Rose. "Becky called me today and she's almost positive that Twilight publishing is going to sign me for a multi-book deal!"

"AHHHHH!" Alice screamed and jumped on the bed pulling us into a group hug. "I knew good things were coming. I just knew it!" She yelled.

"I'm so glad Edward finally asked you out. I was getting sick to death of Emmett bitching about him."

"What was he bitching about?" I asked as we pulled away from each other.

"Well I guess Edward has not been very accommodating since you two kind of stopped talking. Emmett said he went all Nancy on him."

I laughed and shook my head. "I don't think I've been myself since we cut contact either."

"No you certainly haven't. Now we just need to get James out of the picture and life will be peachy" Alice sighed.

"Alice don't. I don't want to talk about him right now. I am too happy." I said trying to push thoughts of James out of my head.

"Well let's start getting you ready." Alice squealed jumping from my bed and bouncing to the closet.

"Do you have everything under control Alice because I need to get back to work?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Yes yes I have everything handled here. You can get back to your grease pit."

Rose laughed as she kissed me on the cheek, wished me good luck and swept from the room.

"Alright let's get started" Alice said with a devious smile pulling me into the bathroom.

Three hours later she had me almost transformed into a beauty queen. We fought about what I was going to wear and what makeup would be best. It went on until almost six when she tapped her foot lightly and warned me that I would be late if I didn't just let her finish.

She finished and bounced from the house as I made my way down the stairs to meet Edward. He was leaning against a beautiful Vanquish. My breath caught as I raked my eyes over his perfectly poised body. He gave me a crooked grin and bounded up to the steps to help me down them. "Are you ready for the most magical night you've ever had?"

"Well now that you said that I hope you can live up to it. My standards are pretty high" I sniffed and then giggled.

Once we got the car instead of leaning down and opening the door he placed his hands on either side of me resting them against the car and leaned in to whisper "I think I will more than live up to your standards Isabella."

His words sent a shiver down my spine as I got into the car with a smile. _He's going to be the death of me_ I thought.

**A/N: There you go! Please review! Even if it's just to tell me that you liked it!! The date will be the next chapter! WOOOO!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok here it is!! I hope you all like it! This chapter is going to bring up a lot of unanswered questions. Please bear with me as the questions will have answers in the next few chapters! I promise you that! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I have had sooo many hits on this story! Sooo many people have this story on their alert list! I just ask that you please review! I know it can feel dumb just typing "that was nice" or "that sucked" but I really wish you would!! I am a review whore and I need that feedback!! Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters unfortunately! Sure wish I did!! They are fun to play with though!**

Chapter 6

We were led onto a private terrace that was beyond exquisite. I looked in awe as Edward held my chair out for me and ordered a bottle of wine. There were thousands of twinkling lights and candlelight illuminating all the soft features of the tiny area.

The Italian restaurant was small and secluded, tucked away onto a side street about three towns over. Edward had reserved this terrace before he even asked me to dinner. He said he had a hunch that I would say yes. I laughed at that when the first glass of wine was poured.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering for us" Edward grinned sheepishly waiting for my response.

"Well seeing how you've been forward and assuming since the first moment I met you I would expect nothing less." I replied with my own sarcastic grin.

He let out a huff of air and said "good. I know you are a very independent person and I didn't know how me taking the liberty to order for you would go over."

"WOW I have given you a really good impression huh?" I asked taking another sip of my wine.

"Nothing bad I can assure you. I just know independence when I see it and you throw that off your body in waves."

"Well I am glad one of your assumptions was right." I smiled as I glanced around casually to take in more of our surroundings. "How did you get this terrace? How…I mean…it's just so perfect." I stumbled over my words not knowing exactly what to say.

"I told you I would live up to your expectations didn't I?"

"The night isn't over yet so don't count your chickens before the eggs hatch, guy."

He laughed at that and launched into a whole series of questions about me and my life. He wanted to know everything from why I became a writer, what it was like to have a book published, my favorite color, what my childhood was like and questions of the like.

I answered truthfully and calmly. I didn't like speaking of my childhood home and I skirted that subject quickly when it came up. I launched into my own version of twenty questions starting with his 'on break' girlfriend.

"We are on a break. It's as simple as that." He said as he took the last swig of his wine.

"No it's not as simple as that. Nothing is ever as simple as that." I pressed for more information. I needed to know more about this girl before I could invest myself any further.

"The main thing is that she loves the city and I don't. I mean I like it, but not to live there. I wanted to come here and live and she didn't. I think she is thinking that I will start my life here and hate it thus returning to her and the city. I have told her over the past week that it's not going to happen and I really like it here, but she is insisting that I will come to my senses eventually." He stated with a defeated look on his face.

"Oh, I see. I guess that makes sense. How long have you two been together?"

"Two years. Two long, enjoyable, but not always happy years."

"Why weren't they always happy?"

"Well, Melanie, that's her name by the way, is a very high maintenance woman. We got into a lot of fights about why she had to have the things she demanded. I never could understand why the need for facials every other week and nails every week and shopping trips almost daily. I mean she is beautiful, but how hard can you work to make yourself more beautiful?"

I must have had a puzzled look on my face as I took in his words because he quickly backpedaled and said "I mean she is beautiful in a city girl kind of way. I just…I mean."

He started stuttering looking for the right words when I didn't reply right away and I quickly cut him off. "Edward stop. It's fine. She is your girlfriend and there has to be a reason why she is your girlfriend. Nothing short of beautiful would suffice next to you so I understand what you are saying. Some women just need all those material things and services to reassure themselves that they are beautiful. I am just curious to what she would say if she knew you were out to dinner with another woman in a very romantic setting? I am curious to know what she would say if she knew what you whispered to me right before I got in your car to come here. What would she say if she was in the kitchen this morning after I refused to go and change? I think this might be a little more complicated then you are making it out to be. I am not trying to step on toes here. I understand that you have a girlfriend and I don't want to be the cause of more fights for you to endure. Maybe tonight wasn't a very good idea." My voice turned icy and dejected with the last couple of words I spoke as my gaze locked into his.

"Bella don't be absurd. Melanie knows that we are free to see other people. Technically she isn't even my girlfriend. I am sure she has been on numerous dates since I left the city. Please don't think this is going to cause a fight for me because it's not. I know in my heart that Melanie and I don't really have a future together, but I just haven't been able to figure out a way to break it to her."

I nodded my head in recognition of his last declarations, but I kept my eyes roaming around the room. I didn't want to drink in anymore of his perfect features. It was only a matter of time before this Melanie came back into his life. She knew him better than I did and I am sure if she thought that he couldn't live without her it wouldn't be long before he was heading back to the city and his life with her. I couldn't allow myself to get my hopes up.

"Please don't let her ruin this evening for us" Edward stated with a pleading tone.

"I just…I don't" I stuttered through my words as I got up and excused myself to the bathroom. Once I locked myself into the small room I let the tears stream down my cheeks. I know I felt something with Edward and he was already protectively taking care of me, but it was too good to be true. I couldn't let myself fall into this pattern again. I wasn't going to put myself through that horrible aching pain again. I had to break away before I got too involved. Our relationship would have to be strictly business. If he would still consider restoring my house. I might have to pay for it now, but I didn't care. Now that I knew his company liked to focus on older houses I still wanted them to do it.

I cleared my head, wiped my face and headed back to the terrace with a solemn face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" Edward started while he stood as I neared the table. I put my hand up to signal him to sit.

"It's no big deal Edward. Please just sit."

Our food had arrived and I sat to start eating. We ate with broken silence. Edward kept trying to say things to comfort me, but I just insisted that he eat and not worry about it. I could tell he was getting more anxious as the dinner came to a close, but I refused to look him directly in the eye. I know it was probably immature, but I couldn't subject myself to that pain again. I just couldn't do it. I had to stop this before it really got started. Once we finished eating he offered me his hand to rise from the table and we made our way out to the car.

"Edward I really think that we should just keep our relationship strictly on a business level." I said as he got into the car.

He looked at me with a pained expression as he quietly asked "why?"

"Well I don't know you like your girlfriend does. I hardly know you at all and if she thinks that you are eventually going to miss her and move back to the city what's the point of even attempting anything remotely close to a relationship?"

"Bella, do you know how much I kick myself for even telling you about Melanie? I am not going anywhere. I don't miss her and I already told you that I plan to break it off with her. I love living here." Edward said with sadness weaving through his words. He started the car, averted his gaze from me and made his way back to my house.

The ride back to my house was full of silence. I could feel the melancholy anger filling the car as he pushed the Vanquish up over 80 miles per hour on the interstate. Before I knew it he was pulling in my driveway. I was ready to hop out and run inside, but he killed the engine before I could protest.

"Bella, please listen to me."

I reluctantly turned to look him in the face. He raised one hand and cupped my cheek, rubbing his thumb over my skin before he spoke.

"I know you've been hurt in the past. It's not even that I know, I can just tell. You wear your pain on your face. I don't know who hurt you, but I am not that person. I won't hurt you. I am not going back to Melanie. It's not going to happen, especially now that I've found you. I am not going anywhere. Please believe me when I tell you that. I feel what we have and I know you do to. Why should we try to ignore it?"

His words flooded my mind as the familiar phrases coursed through my body causing unshed tears to pool in my eyes. It wasn't long before I couldn't see him and the tears were falling fast. I ripped his hand away from my face, jumped out of his car and ran into the house.

I slammed the door as the harsh sobs filled the kitchen. I slumped against the refrigerator and slid to the floor wrapping my arms around my stomach, clenching tightly. Before I could even think straight Edward was inside and lifting me to my feet.

"Don't" I screamed as he hugged me tighter. The tears rushed now as his scent enveloped my body. "Please just leave. I can't do this again. I can't go through this again. I need time. Please" I begged him to just leave.

He reluctantly pulled back and looked in my eyes. His gaze was so piercing and as my breathing hitched I felt like he was looking into my soul. I wanted him to. I wanted to explain to him why my reactions to his words were so strong. Words swirled in my mouth as I tried to form a coherent sentence, but nothing came out. "Please" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

He leaned in to my ear and whispered "I will leave now, but please know that I am not going anywhere. I can see that you have been hurt terribly, but I am not that guy, Bella, I can promise you that. We start work on your house tomorrow morning. If you don't want me to come with the crew just send me a text message." He kissed me on the cheek and left me alone to my thoughts.

I slowly made my way upstairs to my bedroom and changed into a tank top and boy shorts. I flung myself onto the bed and cried until my tear ducts ran dry. I stared at the wall until the sun rose. I made my way downstairs to make coffee when I heard voices. I walked into the kitchen to find Emmett, Jasper and Edward sitting at my kitchen table with blueprints laid out in front of them.

I walked in, grabbed a mug and poured the already made coffee and turned around to face them. I didn't even find it strange that coffee was made. It was like these men belonged at my house. Like they were my saviors sent to protect and love me. I didn't give anything a second thought until I realized that they were all staring at me. Edward wore a somber look while Emmett and Jasper stared on in amazement.

I sucked in a deep breath and said "so the work starts today huh? What room are you starting on? I have some writing to do today so I will be out of your way."

None of them replied as Edward's head fell into his hands. Emmett and Jasper still stared at me like I had three heads. I finally realized that no one was answering me and started to get irritated in their lack of response so I mustered up the best annoyed tone I could and said "is someone going to answer me?"

They still didn't say anything and Edward's head was shaking from side to side with his hands that still covered it.

Alright now I was really starting to get pissed as I said louder "what the fuck are you two looking at? Why are you staring at me like I sprouted a third head overnight?"

Edward got up and stood in front of me, bent down to my ear and whispered "didn't I tell you not to parade around in an outfit like that while we were here working?" He pulled back with a small smile and I realized I was still wearing a thread bare tank top and boy shorts. In my lack of sleep stupor I didn't even think about changing.

"Sorry" I said quietly as I retreated upstairs to change. I took my coffee with me and sat at my desk with my laptop checking email. I sat, staring out the window, watching workers pile into my house, for what seemed like hours.

There was a soft knock at my door, tearing me from my nothingness, and I mumbled "come in."

"I thought maybe you would like some lunch" Edward walked in and closed the door behind him. I turned to glance at him and he took in my appearance. I am sure my face gave away my emotions. "I'm not really hungry" I said quietly, evenly.

"Bella, God I am so sorry about last night. What happened to you?" Edward was at my side kneeling on the floor next to me. His stance brought me a fresh wave of tears as I turned my body from his. "Bella" he whispered as he stood and sat on the edge of my desk facing me. "You need to eat something. You didn't have breakfast and its noon. You need to eat something, please." His tone took on a pleading nature as my tears fell silently.

The sobs that raked my body the night before were gone. I was surprised that I even had any tears left to fall. I wondered what was driving Edward to be so concerned about me and my thoughts took me down a dark path. My saddened tears turned to angry ones. I couldn't muster an anger filled voice, but the words still came out as I asked him to please just leave me alone. He agreed and said he would be back around dinner time and that I would eat. I seethed as he left the room. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, or slowly, I wasn't sure which. I remained sitting at my desk staring out the window. My emotions changed with the passing clouds. Sadness clouded my vision once again when I thought about all those years ago when my heart was ripped from my chest. Then anger came as I thought about this new threat in my life. Then mourning took over me as I realized I could never have a normal, healthy, happy relationship for the rest of my life. I was too damaged. My body held too many scars for me to move on with someone else. It wasn't going to happen.

The sun started to set and a soft knock came at my door again. I have moved to my bed somewhere in the last hour and lay curled up in a ball facing the wall away from the door. I ignored the knock thinking that maybe he would get the hint and just go away, but after several seconds he just walked in. Walked in like he owned my room, my house, me. I flinched as his velvety voice blew across me asking me to sit up. I cringed further into myself as he threatened to call Rose and Alice to come over. I still didn't move. I could smell the food, but I wasn't hungry. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't live anymore in this place.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I would have to leave. I would have to pack up and leave in the middle of the night. Start over somewhere new. No one would know me and I could go on with life the way it was before Edward Cullen walked into it.

I didn't remember Edward leaving, but the next thing I knew it was pitch black in my room. Moonlight scattered uselessly across the floorboards of my room, but the darkness still pushed on. I looked over at the plate of food and ate the bread. I lay listening for a long time to the creaks and groans of the house as I set my plan into action.

_Tomorrow night…I will leave tomorrow night and no one will be the wiser. _

**A/N: Ok friends! There she be! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I am BEGGING! PLEASE! Thanks so much! More to come soon! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews!! You all keep me writing! A special thanks to nikkie3219-your reviews are my fav girl!!! Well onto the next chapter in our saga! I hope you all like it! It took me a while to write this! Please....PLEASE....PLEASE review! I got like 300 hits on this story in one day!! I would GREATLY appreciate some reviews! PLEASE! (this is my horrid attempt at begging! LOL!) With all of that being said-this story is rated M for a reason. There will be some explicit scenes and language coming up. You have been warned! **

**For those of you who want to know: I listened to some Nickelback, TOOL and Seether while writing this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Stephenie Meyer does! I am sooo glad she created them for us to play with though!**

Chapter 7

_His throbbing stiffness rocked in and out of my slick center as my body relished in the pleasure I was receiving. I could feel every hair on my body, every cell of skin. It was like my senses were hyper sensitive. I had a new understanding of why people could be addicted to sex._

"_I love you Bella" Jacob sang sweetly, pushing me over the edge. I moaned as bright colors washed through my senses. "I love you Bella and I am not going anywhere. You are the only one for me. You complete me. I am not going back to Charlotte. It's not going to happen. Especially not now that I have you back._

"_I love you Jacob. I love you with my heart and soul." I replied as he shot his load into me pushing me to the precipice once again. _

"No…no…no" I cried out in my sleep. My mind lost between reality and subconscious.

_"I'm sorry Bella. You know I love you, but I can't do this anymore. I know I'm meant to be with Charlotte. She's pregnant and we are getting married. I asked her last night." Jacob stated as if it were coincidental. He stated it as if I were going to just bow out gracefully._

"_NO" I let out a guttural, primal scream. "I will not let you go Jake. I love you…I love…how could you do this to me? You said I was the only one for you. How long…how long Jake?"_

_He started to say something and the green haze overcame me. I sucked in a deep breath letting the scent fill me completely. It gave me an unyielding strength to push through the scenario that was playing out in front of my eyes. It gave me the power to change the outcome. It mended my broken heart with one hit. _

"_Bella" the velvety voice called out. "Come to me my love. I will protect you and love you for all eternity." _

_I looked around for something, anything to grasp onto. I looked for the voice, but there was no body attached to it. Jacob and the scene in my all too familiar childhood bedroom had disappeared. I was standing in the haze, absorbing it, letting it take full control of my body. I was letting it fix me, protect me and love me. _

"_Bella, please know that I never meant to hurt you. I do love you, but Charlotte is my life now. You have to understand." Jacob said as he reappeared in a sudden hole in the mist. _

"NO" I screamed sitting up in bed. Sweat was dripping from every pore in my body as the reality of my world set in. I took several deep breaths to calm the panting. I glanced at my clock and realized that it was after eight in the morning. I got up and quickly took a shower. I couldn't be in this house again today. I decided to take my laptop to the local coffee shop and do some writing there. I dressed swiftly and opened the door to go down to the kitchen. I caught something in my peripheral vision and almost tripped as I looked down to the most beautiful arrangement of flowers I had ever seen. I picked them up and placed them on my dresser inhaling the sweet scent as I let it take over my senses. Soon I could hear drills and hammers outside and was ripped from my moment of solitude. I noticed that there was an envelope stuck in between blooms. I plucked it carefully so I didn't disturb the beautiful petals and opened it.

_Bella, _

_Words seem to fail me when I am around you. I can be quite an articulate person, but somehow you invade my mind and my senses rendering me incapable of forming a sensible thought. I heard a song last night while going over plans for your house and it perfectly describes me and my life and what I hope to achieve. I have obviously made some mistakes already with you and I would very much like the chance to make it up to you. Please read these lyrics and keep me in mind. _

_**This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
We'll play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with**_

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

You can't give up!  
When you're lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there.

_I know these lyrics sound so forward and assuming, but that's me and you called me on that the other night. I just know what I feel and I know what I want! I won't be at your house for the next couple of days. I have some crews to oversee on the new development we are starting. Please let me know when you are ready to talk and for God's sake (and the sanity of my crew) don't go running around your house in those barely there shorts you wear! You will drive them all insane with desire. (LOL-this is my feeble attempt at making a joke. I mean no disrespect or offense)_

_Always, Edward_

I read the note several times trying to put the lyrics in context with his life. I sighed deeply and sat on my bed reading the note again. He's very assuming and very forward, but maybe that's what I need. I know I feel a connection with him and it's so hard to deny when we are together. My heart is finally beating again after a long time of being still.

_I will wait to leave. I have to wait a few days. To give myself some closure at least. It will hurt in the long run, but I have to do it. I have to see this out right_. I thought as my stomach growled for the first time in twenty-four hours.

I sat the letter down and headed downstairs. Several workers nodded at me and smiled. I returned the smile with an attempt at warmth. I headed to the kitchen where the coffee was again already made.

"Morning princess of sunshine" Emmett's voice boomed over the drills and saws. "I am glad you decided to grace us with your presence today. I was starting to get a little worried about you." He smiled at me as I made my way to the coffee pot. "I am also glad you are at least wearing something more than you had on yesterday morning. It's not that much of an improvement, but it's better at least."

I snarled playfully at him and said "what's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well those shorts are pretty short and that tank top is very…ah…how should I say it…form fitting?" He laughed as my cheeks flushed.

"Should I go change," I whispered trying to hide my embarrassment.

"No please don't. I like you dressed just the way you are." He smirked and shoved my shoulder playfully.

"A: you shouldn't mess with me in the morning before coffee and B: I don't think Rose would like it if she heard you saying those things to me." I tried to look at him seriously, but his face had such a look of fear and anger mixed in that I started giggling. He shoved me in the shoulder again.

"You are so cynical." He laughed again and then turned to a basket sitting on the kitchen counter. "Oh this was delivered for you a little bit ago."

"Thanks" I said as I took the basket from him and observed the contents. It had two bottles of wine and some assorted cheeses.

"Who's it from" he asked playfully taunting me. "Do you have a secret admirer?"

I glared at him as I pulled the card that was nestled in the cheese.

_Bells, _

_I am so sorry about everything. I have had a lot of time to think about my actions and I want to talk to you about them. Please call me when you are ready to talk. No strings attached. I promise._

_Love, James_

I stared at the card for several moments before moving. I must have had a pained look on my face because Emmett shook me lightly and said, "are you alright? Did someone die?"

I turned my attention back to him and very calmly said "no one died. It's from James."

"Oh" he sighed and said "do you want me to go kick his ass for you?"

I laughed an unexpected guffaw and he looked hurt. "Why are you laughing at me? You don't think I could take him?"

"No Emmett" I said between giggles. "It's not that. I would love for you to kick his ass, but it won't solve anything and it won't turn back time. What's done is done and it's in the past. It's time to move on." I shook my head gently as the giggles stopped. I really felt like Emmett was a big brother. Then my demeanor changed sharply as I realized what I would really be leaving behind. I had only known Emmett, Jasper and Edward for a short time, but they seemed like family. I felt like they were a part of my history, like I have known them forever.

"Bella" he said making me turn to face him. "I know I am not the most perceptive person, but you wear your pain on your sleeve. It's so obvious that you are broken. What happened to you? What has your soul shattered to pieces? I mean you don't have to answer…it's just that I feel like I see glimpses of who you really are sometimes, but then the guarded façade comes back and I can't help but wonder why."

I teared up silently at his genuine worry for me. I couldn't fault him for wanting to know more about it. He wasn't asking to gain entrance to my life. He was asking because he cared about me.

"Well Emmett unless you don't want to work today I don't think now is the time to rehash my past." I shifted my gaze to the floor as he laughed.

"Silly Bella I don't really have to be here. The worker's are pulling the load. Why don't we go get some breakfast? You look like you could use a friend."

"I would like nothing more Emmett. I just have to grab my laptop and then I will be ready."

He winked as I headed upstairs.

"So what happened to you?" Emmett asked as he slurped up the last of his chocolate milk. I couldn't help but smile at his child like tendencies.

"I don't know where to start. It's such a long and complicated story. It goes in so many directions, so many paths, I don't even know where they end or begin."

"How about you just start at the beginning?" He offered a warm, reassuring smile as I nodded.

"So I grew up in Forks, Washington. It's the rainiest place in the United States. I hated it from the moment I realized what the sun was. I made the best of it though. I had some good friends and a couple of boyfriends throughout my school years. My last boyfriend, Jacob Black, lived on the local Indian Reservation. He was my best friend and, I thought, my soul mate. We dated for four years, my high school years. It was great, I got to go to his school dances and he came to mine. We showed each other off like trophies." I said as I smiled at the memory.

"I was never one for dances or high school activities, but there was something about Jacob that made me do the things I really detested. We planned our wedding out and picked names for our children. We were attached at the hip for almost four years. The last six months of my senior year Jacob changed. He became withdrawn and basically told me that he needed to hang out with his friend's more. He needed 'guy time' as he liked to call it. I bowed out letting him have his 'guy time' while I hung out with a couple of girlfriend's of mine. Jake and I still spoke daily, but we only saw each other on the weekends. Once I found out I received a scholarship to the college in Wolcott I was so excited I could barely contain myself. I found out on a Wednesday so I made the short drive to Jacob's house. I knocked for a few minutes, but no one answered. I let myself in to leave him a note to call me when I heard the noises. I didn't realize what they were until I reached Jacob's bedroom door. I opened it slowly and gasped when I found him in bed with his best friend's sister Charlotte. I slammed the door and ran out of the house. I made it back to my house before breaking down, but I was a wreck. He called and stopped by repeatedly, but I refused to speak to him or see him. My Dad threatened him to never step foot on his property again. Jake left me alone for a week until my parent's went out of town for the weekend. I was on my couch watching a movie when the pounding on the front door made me jump out of my skin." I sat, staring at the wall reliving each memory as the pain slashed at my heart.

"_BELLA" Jake screamed. _

_I ran to the door to open it and found Jake hunched over leaning up against a pillar on the porch. He stood and stumbled into the house. I knew he was drunk, but let him in anyway._

"_What the fuck do you want Jake?" I asked as my adrenaline picked up._

"_Bella…please…you have to listen to me. I love you so much and I am so sorry. I have been a wreck for the last two weeks. I can't live without you." _

_I watched as the tears fell silently down his cheeks. "Why did you do it?" I whispered so soft that I barely heard myself._

"_I don't know what came over me. Charlotte has been hitting on me for months. I always brushed it off, but then I got to thinking about us getting married and spending the rest of our lives together. I realized that I am not good enough for you and slept with her." _

"_That makes absolutely no sense Jacob." I was seething with anger as his story continued._

"_I know it doesn't make sense now, but it did at the time. I had to test the waters. I am such a piss poor excuse for a boyfriend. I love you Bells. I love you so much and I screwed up really bad. I am so sorry." _

"_Jacob your words are just spaces between us right now. Do you have any idea how bad you hurt me? Do you have any idea what I have gone through these past two weeks? I tried and devoted my life to the both of us and this is what I get in return." I stated as the tears started rolling down cheeks. My anger was turning to sadness as I stood there looking at what his actions turned us into._

"_Bella please forgive me. Please, I am so sorry. I love you. I am begging you to give me another chance. I am begging you. I love you so much." _

"I lost my resolve and gave in." I said as my memories faded back to the present. "I let him talk me into going down the path that we had originally started. Boy did I pay for that." I wiped my cheeks not even realizing that I was crying. Emmett had silent tears running down his cheeks and a look of saddened anger.

"Not even a week later he came to me and said that he was starting a life with Charlotte. She was pregnant and they were getting married. I don't even know how I made it through finals. I drowned myself in work trying to save enough money to get out of there the day after graduation. I couldn't take being there anymore. I hated it more and more with each passing day. So much of that last month is such a blur. I feel like my life didn't really start until I came here. I found myself here, I found my soul, but I have never been completely repaired. My heart has never been whole or right since."

"WOW" Emmett exclaimed as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "That's heavy. No wonder…I mean…God Bella. I am so sorry you had to go through that. You don't even know how bad I want to find Jacob and kick his ass. How could anyone do that to you?"

"I guess I'm an easy target," I laughed darkly.

"Why would you say that?"

"I am naive. Well I was naive. I am more careful now about what situations I get myself into."

"Are you referring to James?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me while he waved the waitress over to get our check.

I sighed deeply and started my reasoning. "James and I have a different kind of relationship. He was my friend first before anything. Then we started casually sleeping together, but we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Just kind of like fuck buddies I guess. He never had any problems with me talking to other guys until you guys walked into our bar. He has a serious problem with Edward and I have no idea why. He just keeps telling me that he's not good for me."

Emmett laughed quietly and said "Edward is exactly what you need."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look I've known Edward for years. He's one of the most genuine guys I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. He did his fair share of partying in school, but he never slept around. He's had like three serious girlfriends and they all ended mutually. He knows what he wants in life and it's like he just floats through waiting for that moment he's been looking for."

"You are a bit biased though aren't you?"

"I suppose I am, but I know him really well, probably better than I know myself. He's found what he's looking for here. I know by the way he carries himself. I know by the bitching he's done about screwing up his chances with you. I know because of the worry that creases his forehead even in sleep. He's head over heels for you Bella. You are the moment, you are the one he's been waiting for."

"Did he put you up to this?"

"No, why would you think that?"

I shook my head and laughed quietly. "I don't know. He just…he left a beautiful bouquet of flowers by my door this morning with a heartfelt letter. It was the most stunning thing I've ever received. I feel this connection with him that I've never felt with anyone, ever, in my entire life. At the same time I am terrified of getting hurt again. I am terrified of having nothing left of my heart."

"I can't sympathize with you, but I know Edward and he's stubborn. He's not going to give up on you. You would practically have to disappear and even then I don't know that he wouldn't spend the rest of his life looking for you."

I inhaled sharply when Emmett mentioned disappearing. He couldn't know my plans, but he must have noticed the surprise written on my face because he sighed deeply and said, "you aren't thinking of running are you Bella?" He looked at me through his eyelashes while he laced his fingers together.

I didn't answer him. I just sat there staring out the window.

"You know Rose and Alice would be heartbroken if you just left. You can't leave. I don't think I could live with Edward if you did. Just give him a chance. If you are planning on leaving please just give him a chance before you do. That's all I ask."

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "You know I've never shared that whole story with anyone before. Alice and Rose know most of it, but I left out some details. I don't know why I feel so comfortable with you, but I do." I laughed at his expression of surprise and gratitude.

"I am glad I could be of assistance. Now will you please call Edward so he can stop riding my jock about what you are doing?"

"I will call him later. I have to get some writing done. I am behind schedule for sure. You don't need me at the house do you?"

"Nope we have everything under control. How about Jasper and I meet you back here for lunch?"

"I suppose some company for lunch would be nice. I will probably be sitting in the same booth." I giggled as he stood up. I stood too to head to the bathroom as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Bella please know that you are very well protected here with us. I would personally kick Edward's ass if he ever did anything to hurt you."

"Thank you Emmett" I squeaked.

"What the fuck" a voice said as I cringed further into Emmett's embrace.

**A/N: OK...there you go! Please tell me what you think! PLEASE...PLEASE...PLEASE review!! Thanks in advance! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so I felt terrible about leaving such a cliffy in the last chapter. So I came home from work and wrote up a short chapter for you all! :) I hope you appreciate it!! I sure do appreciate those reviews! I got over 300 hits on this story today alone! So PLEASE PLEASE review! I know my feeble attempts aren't working well, but I have to keep trying! **

**So the song Edward wrote the lyrics to in the last chapter is a new Nickelback song called "Gotta Be Somebody." It's a great song and really fits how Edward feels and what he's going through! Look it up on Youtube if you get a chance. I will add it to my playlist on Youtube too-the link for that playlist is on my profile page! OK...without further ado...chapter 8!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters! Stephenie Meyers does! I just morph them into crazy creations!**

Chapter 8

"James" Emmett growled increasing his grasp around me. I instinctively cringed deeper into Emmett's chest. He felt the tension and released me turning around to face James. He stood in front of me protectively as he snarled at James. "What do you want with her?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." James sneered back.

"You need to leave her alone. I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"Why don't you let her decide for herself? When did you become her bodyguard? Oh and I meant to ask you the last time I saw you…what kind of steroids are you on? I might like to get in on that!"

Emmett's face turned purple with rage, but he answered in a calm voice. "I will protect Bella as long as she wants me to. She's a good friend and I protect all of my friends. I am not now nor have I ever been on steroids. My size comes from a diligent workout schedule. Don't assume anything James."

James snorted and said "whatever Hulk."

"Fuck off you ass." Emmett started, but I cut him off.

"Emmett its ok" I squeaked out as I came to face James standing in front of Emmett's body. "I will talk to him. I will be fine."

"If you're sure Bella?"

"Yes I'm sure. I will see you in a couple of hours."

Emmett nodded as he turned to James and spat "if you hurt a hair on her head I swear to God I will kill you."

James smirked and rolled his eyes while he sat down in the empty seat Emmett had just vacated.

"Bye Bella. I am only a phone call away. Don't forget that."

I nodded as I watched him walk out the door and took my seat across from James. I smiled shakily as he studied my expression.

"God Bella what is going on with you? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is ok James, but I do think we need to talk."

James nodded and started "Bella I am so sorry for everything I've done. I am sorry for just now. I just feel like these guys are jerks and you are going to get hurt. I don't think they are any good and it would be a mistake to get involved with them as friends or otherwise."

"I respect your opinion James, but I am not just going to assume anything about them. They have been nothing but nice to me. I am giving them the benefit of the doubt whether you like it or not. So if you could please refrain from acting like a complete jackass around them I would appreciate it."

"I can try, but I can't promise anything."

"There are other issues we need to discuss" I said with a huff as I waved the waitress over.

"Yes I think there are other topics we should be discussing" James said as he turned to the waitress and ordered two iced teas.

"You go first" I said as I flipped my laptop open.

"We need to discuss what is next for the restoration of your house."

I froze in my seat mulling the words in my head. I never thought about how my house restoration would affect James. "Well" I said as I cleared my throat.

"What is it now Bella?" James asked exasperated.

"The Cullen group is restoring my house for their show house. They've already started work."

"WHAT?" James' voice boomed through the small diner.

"James please calm down." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

He took a couple of deep breaths and then turned to me "why are you letting them restore your house?" His words were laced with venom and ice.

"They made me an offer I couldn't refuse." I stated simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Really? I hope it was a good offer for you to do this against my wishes."

"Against your wishes? James we need to get something straight right now. I am not a piece of meat. You do not own me. That house is mine and you have no say in how it's worked on or who works on it." I was trying to keep my anger at bay, but he was proving that to be impossible with his superior, smug attitude. He had never irritated me this much in the time that I'd known him.

"Bella please don't think I'm being possessive. I just feel like I know what's best for you. I feel like these boys are sweeping through town. They won't be here long and in their wake they are going to leave a path of destruction and heart break that I am going to have to clean it up."

"You are not my Father. I am going to make mistakes in my life. I am going to make mistakes in my love life, but they are lessons I have to learn. If I have to learn them the hard way then so be it, but you have got to stop this shit. I can't take it anymore. I feel like I am walking on pins and needles around you. I don't know what has changed you or has you hating these guys so much, but you have to stop."

"I'm sorry Bella. I know I've been an ass. I just hate seeing you get hurt. I know what you've been through. I know you only have so much to give. I don't want to see you give it and have it shredded. You will be left with nothing. Just a hole ripping at your insides and I don't know if I can handle seeing you like that."

"I know" I said quietly as I gazed down at the table. "I have been feeling the same way."

"You see? It's your gut telling you to stay away. You have to listen to your gut, your instincts, Bella. Can't you see? They aren't any good for you."

I thought about his words for a moment as that fateful night at the bar came flooding back to me. Anger seethed out in my words as I started "then who is good for me James? You can't possibly mean yourself? You only see me as a piece of ass." I looked up with fury floating through my vision.

"Bella…I" James stumbled over his words as surprise puzzled his features. "I don't know what you mean."

"It's simple James. I think I have it figured out. You don't want me to get involved in Edward because then I won't be available for you to fuck whenever you want. Your fuck toy would be off the market. Where does that leave you? Alone? Angry? Unsatisfied?"

"Bella that's not…I mean…how could you think?" He stuttered through again as I cut him off.

"Whatever James. Your response is proof enough for me. Honestly James I thought you were better than that. I really want nothing more to do with you. I will see you at work and that will be the extent of it. I can't have someone like you in my life. I am my own person. NO ONE OWNS ME!"

James' eyes grew in size as he took in my words. I sneered and whispered "get out of my site before I call Emmett back here you motherfucker."

He got up and stumbled over a few more words that I didn't bother to absorb and quickly left. The puzzle pieces finally clicked as the words spewed from his mouth. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. I would have to call Emmett and have him arrange for my locks to be changed. I didn't want James in my house or anywhere near it.

I raged quietly as I worked on the next chapter of my novel. I put on my IPOD and set my phone to vibrate in my lap. I furiously typed for the next few moments until my phone started vibrating. I checked to see that I had a text message.

_Hey, I know I said to call me when you were ready to talk, but the waiting is killing me. Are you free for lunch? If you don't want to meet up with me I totally understand. If you need more time it's ok. Edward_

I smiled as I read his message and quickly typed back a reply.

_Edward, lunch sounds great. I am at the diner on Main Street right now. Emmett and Jasper are meeting me here for lunch around noon. Care to join us? Bella_

I typed a few more sentences on my laptop before Edward replied.

_Bella, that sounds like a fantastic idea. I will see you at noon. Thank you for wanting to see me. Edward_

I giggled at his message and replied back.

_No thank you for wanting to see me. I will see you in about an hour. Bella_

I returned to my typing and got several pages done before someone tapped me on the shoulder causing me to jump in my seat. The crooked grin lit up my face as I stared into his emerald eyes.

"Hi" he mouthed. I raised an eyebrow wondering why he wasn't speaking and just mouthing words when I realized I still had my ear buds in. I giggled as he pulled them out of my ears. "Hi" he repeated again.

"Hi" I replied as his gaze raked my body. My cheeks turned a bright crimson as he sat next to me in the booth. I quickly closed my laptop and turned my IPOD off.

"You know your hearing will end up damaged if you listen to your music that loud."

"Well I have to drown out the world and reality in order to write. So I always listen to my music loud. Trent likes to scream at me anyway."

Edward chuckled and said "what? Who is Trent?"

"Trent Reznor" I replied simply shrugging my shoulders. It wasn't simple to me, but if this guy was going to be worthy of me he had to know who Nine Inch Nails was.

"Ah, you like yourself some nails then?"

"My all time favorite" I replied letting a wide grin spread across my face. He didn't even know he passed the first test. "There is a seat right across from me you know."

"Then Jasper or Emmett would have to sit next to you and I don't really want that. I want to sit next to you."

"Ah" I replied as I flipped my laptop back open to check my email. "Thank you very much for the flowers by the way."

"It was my pleasure. They only hold a fraction of your beauty though." He said while he stared at me deeply.

I turned to look him in the eye and whispered "thank you." A small tear escaped its confine and rolled down my cheek. He reached his thumb up and swept it away. I knew then that leaving would be incredibly hard. His eyes conveyed nothing but genuine care and love.

The radio in the diner caught my attention and I turned my head towards it. It sounded like Nickelback and as the lyrics started I felt the confusion and recognition paint across my features.

I felt Edward shift next to me and when I turned to look at him a wide smile broke out on his lips. "What song is this?" I asked returning smile.

"This, my dear" he said snaking his arm around my waist "is my song. It is my life."

A light clicked on in my head as I said "the lyrics."

He smiled and nodded his head. "It speaks volumes for me. How do you feel about it?"

"It's beautiful" I whispered as my breath hitched. His hand was rubbing small circles on my back and his other hand reached up to cup my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned my face into his touch. I inhaled deeply trying to memorize his scent.

"You're beautiful" he whispered as he inched closer to my face. I felt his soft, warm lips brush against mine and before I could register what was happening it was over. I whimpered at the loss of contact as his hand fell away from my face, but then heard Emmett's booming voice outside the window.

Soon the bell above the door, signaling a customer, rang and Jasper walked in towing Emmett along behind him.

"Hey Bella" Jasper said as he smiled and sat across from me.

"Hi Jasper." I replied as Edward's released his arm from my waist only to be replaced with his hand on my thigh. I put my hand on top of his and laced my fingers through his.

"Hey man" Jasper said turning to Edward. "How is the project going?"

Edward huffed and said "as well as can be expected. Where did you find those workers?"

"They are graduates from the technical college in the city, why?"

"They don't know their ass from a hole in the ground. I have been running around putting out mini forest fires all morning."

"Sorry man. Their instructor promised me that they were the best in the class."

"What is the younger generation coming to?" Edward chuckled his dark demeanor had melted away.

"Hi Bellllaaaaa" Emmett drew out my name as he fluttered his eyelashes towards me.

"Hello Emmett" I said sarcastically. "How was the rest of the morning?"

"It went well, but I am really tired of listening to the workers talking about your smokin' body."

I blushed as Edward and Jasper looked at me with wide eyes. "What were you wearing this morning Bella?" Edward asked innocently.

"I was wearing what I have on now. I didn't go parading around in my barely there pajamas. I can't believe they would be talking about me." I said in mock horror as Emmett started to giggle.

"Well let's just say that they want to keep working at your house and they have begged me to keep them on and not transfer them to the development we are working on."

"Great, now I can't go home until after quitting time." I said as I huffed out a deep breath.

"Sure you can. They aren't going to say anything to you. It might slow the whole process down though if you are always visual. I think some of them actually drooled when you came down the stairs this morning."

"Shut up Emmett." I said as I giggled. "So anyway" I started hoping to change the subject. "What room are you guys working on? I haven't even noticed what's been done in the past two days, but in my defense I haven't paid much attention either."

"Right now we are working in the dining room and living room. Things are going very smoothly. It's all as we had planned and no snags yet so that's good. That being said it's only day two." Jasper said with a reassuring smile.

"I see" I replied as the waitress brought us the lunch special and some iced teas. We talked mostly about their work through lunch and soon Emmett and Jasper were heading back to my house.

Edward turned to me as soon as they door shut behind them and said "so how would you feel about coming to my house tonight to have dinner and maybe watch a movie?"

I smiled at the prospect, but I didn't know if I should accept. I battled the repercussions in my mind as I nodded my head to accept his offer. He gave me directions to his house and I watched him walk out in a daze.

_It's definitely going to be hard to leave now_. I thought as I touched my lips lightly still feeling the sensation of his.

**A/N: Ok so there you go!! Their dinner and movie will be in the next chapter!! Please review! PLEASE PLEASE review!! :) Thanks in advance!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WOW! I got some great reviews for the last two chapters! Thank so much for those! I've had an enormous amount of hits on this story too! That makes me very happy! There are tons of people on the alert list for this story too! All I ask is that you review!! PLEASE review! I know that a few of you like my story because you are the same ones reviewing over and over again! I can't thank you enough for that! I only ask that you just leave me some sort of feedback! Is there something you want to see? Something you want to see less of? Let me know and I will do my best to accomodate my readers! That being said-nikkie3219-you girl...I don't even know what to say!! Your reviews are amazing!! You have left me wanting more for sure!! THANK YOU! :) OK onto Chapter 9! I hope you all enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie nor do I own these people! Oh the possiblities if I did! :)**

Chapter 9

_Thank you for taking care of me Alice! You're a lifesaver! XOXO_

I texted Alice before leaving for Edward's house. After calling her in a panic she shopped for me and put together the perfect outfit. I don't know what I would do without her fashion sense. Her uncanny ability to put together fabrics is amazing. I have to think of a way to repay her.

I hopped in my Mustang and roared out of the driveway scaring some of the left over workers at my house that were finishing up on their tasks for the day. I swear one of them winked at me and I blushed deeply turning my attention to backing out of the driveway.

I stared at the piece of paper Edward had given me with his address.

_23 Mulberry Street_

I knew the address, but I couldn't figure out why. It was on the opposite side of town and once I turned onto the street I placed why I would recognize the address. His house was an old colonial. I used to drive by it several times a week when I first moved here. I would spend hours day dreaming what the house looked like back in the day when it was built. It was so run down and used, but it held such a beautiful charm. Then I found my house and fell instantly in love. I stopped driving down this street months ago and I now realized what I was missing.

The house was gorgeous. Most of its original details were still intact, but it had a modern flare that suited it perfectly. _Only Edward Cullen could pull this off._ I snickered silently at his power over the….world.

I pulled into the driveway behind his silver Volvo and parked my Mustang. I checked my reflection one last time before making my way up the steps of the front porch to the front door. I knocked a few times and heard a muffled "it's open."

I slowly swung the door open to reveal a cavernous foyer. I walked in silently absorbing the absolute beauty of the house. The family room was off to the right of the foyer and the living room was off to the left. The kitchen and connecting dining room took up the whole back of the house. It was fantastically breathtaking. I walked quietly down the hall towards the kitchen and found Edward chopping something. His back was to me causing me to pause and take in the site of his clearly defined muscles through his shirt. A moan almost escaped my lips as I imagined running my hands up and down those perfect planes, but I bit my lip holding it back.

"Hey" I called from the doorway.

He turned around and flashed that beautiful smile which held no trace of lopsidedness. I guess that the crooked grin was tucked away safely and only used when he needed to lure people to him. Now that I was already here he unleashed his true smile. It was amazing. "Hey yourself. Did you find the place alright?"

"Actually" I chuckled lightly. "I knew exactly where it was. When you gave me the address I knew it was familiar, but I couldn't remember why until I turned onto your street. Don't think I am whacked out or anything, but when I first moved here I used to drive by the house all the time and I spent hours dreaming of what it looked like when it was built. I've never actually been inside though. It's beautiful."

He laughed as he turned his attention back to chopping. "So are you saying that I bought this house out from under you?" He looked sideways at me grinning slightly.

"No that's not what I am saying at all. I spent time dreaming about this house, but that was before I found my house. I am deeply, painfully in love with my house. I wouldn't give it up for this house at all."

He looked up at me with a strange look that I couldn't place until I started replaying my words in my head. "Oh no I didn't mean…I mean…"

He cut me off with his melodic laugh. "Bella it's alright. I understand the ties to your house and I can totally sympathize because that's exactly how I feel about this house. I wouldn't give it up for the world." He laughed again and the sound echoed delicately around the room. "I really thought that people in my profession were the only ones to form ties and bonds with houses though. It's nice to know I am not…what did you say earlier….whacked out?"

I laughed at this sentiment as I looked around the kitchen. I noticed soft music coming from somewhere. It was classical in nature, but I couldn't place it totally.

"What is that music?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's classical. I have a bit of Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven and some others in my cd changer."

"I thought it was classical. It's nice." I stated as I continued taking in my surroundings. "I've never been one for classical music, but I do like Chopin and Mozart. Just don't ask me to name their pieces. I don't know names."

He laughed at my admission and said "don't worry there is something for you in that cd changer. I am sure we will hear it before dinner is over."

"Really? What is it? I mean I don't like classical so what could you…I mean is it something in this genre?"

"First of all I am not telling you and I don't have one single doubt in my mind that you will know what it is when it starts playing. Second of all it's not really this genre, but in my opinion it's just as soothing. You will just have to wait and see." He winked at me and finished his chopping.

"What are you making?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out" he replied with a childish tone.

I laughed at him openly and said "you are just full of mystery tonight aren't you?"

"I thought the ladies liked a mysterious man."

"Not always" I stated.

I watched him as he put the finishing touches on what I assumed was our main dish for dinner. He wiped his hands on a towel and threw it carelessly onto the counter.

"Now can I should you around? Would you like a tour?"

"I would like nothing more" I smiled warmly at him.

"Obviously this is the kitchen" he said opening his arms and spinning in a slow circle. "That is my dining room" he said pointing to a table that was next to the kitchen. It was a very open space where the dining room just connected with the kitchen. No walls or doors were present.

He pointed to two large French sliding doors and said "out there is my screened in porch. I will show you that in a bit."

He walked into the living room and flipped on a light "this is my living room." I walked in and took in the scenery around me. He had two enormous black leather couches and two black leather recliners. I looked around at the fabulous artwork. It was modern, but soft. Everything was muted grays and whites except for the couches and chairs. I looked at the television and almost fell over. It was a large flat screen hung neatly on the wall above the fireplace. On either side of the television running from floor to ceiling were bookshelves filled with movies and cds. Two shelves held electronic equipment and a Nintendo Wii.

"Like technology much?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I do…I love technology and I find that if you embrace it instead of fearing it the world is a much better place."

"WOW" I whispered as I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

He walked from the living room across the foyer into the family room. It was much smaller and the color scheme was warm beiges and golden tones. I could tell this served as more of an office than a family room.

"This is the family room. I have it set up like an office though. Before we headquartered here I used this space to work from and it's convenient to have now because I can work from home if need be."

He walked back out into the foyer and pointed to a door in the hallway that I didn't notice before. "That's the half bathroom."

"Ah…that's nice to know." I said sarcastically. He chuckled as he started up the stairs.

"Come on. It's not a full tour if I don't show you the upstairs."

I followed taking two steps at a time to keep up with him. The upstairs was beyond charming. A hallway stretched from the left to the right and then to the left of the stairs.

He walked to the right first and opened a door. "This is my guest bedroom." I walked in and smiled at its pleasing feel. "It's nice." I stated as he led me out and down the hall in the opposite direction. He pointed to a door on our right and said "that's the guest bathroom."

"Again…that's nice to know."

He chuckled as we kept walking to the other end of the hallway. He opened the door and let me in first holding the door for me. "This is the master suite."

I stepped into his bedroom and felt like I was transported to another universe. I felt so at home and every item in the room seemed to welcome me. I smiled warmly as I looked at him. He grinned in response as he walked to a door on the left hand side of the room. "This is the master bath."

I walked in and relished in its vastness. It had a large Jacuzzi tub and a tiled stand up shower. Everything was done in comfortable earthy tones. He walked out of the bathroom and stood in the center of the room. His mahogany sleigh bed was enormous and looked so inviting. The stark white bedding contrasted against the dark wood. When I looked around I noticed that the corner of the room across from the door was nothing but windows from floor to ceiling. There were sheer white curtains flowing from the breeze and he stepped to them. He pulled one set back to reveal a set of doors that led out onto a magnificent balcony.

I gasped as he led me outside to take in the scenery of the town and neighboring mountains. "This is…absolutely…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Words were failing me.

"That good huh?"

I just nodded my head as I continued to look out over the town. "Hey you can see my house from here."

"Yes…yes you can." He blushed slightly and I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What's with the blush?"

"Nothing…um…so there is a third floor that has two more bedrooms, but they aren't finished yet. It's dark and dusty up there so you won't mind if I refrain from leading you up there? I don't want you to get dirty."

I laughed at his obvious avoidance of my question, but let it go. I stood staring at my house wondering what could cause him so much embarrassment, but I found nothing. I could feel him close in on me from behind as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His chin rested upon my shoulder as he whispered "are you ready for dinner?"

"Mmmhmmm" I tried to say, but it came out more as a moan than words. His lips brushed against my neck and I shivered involuntarily. I heard the soft chords of industrial music coming from inside his bedroom and I felt him smile against my neck as I tensed. "Do you have speakers all over your house?"

"Mmmhmmmm" he replied not taking his lips from my neck. I broke from his gasp and hurried into the house to hear the music a little more clearly. "You…is this…" I stumbled as he followed me into the house. I felt tears well up in my eyes as he nodded his head. "This is Ghosts?"

"Yes" he said simply. "I knew you would know what it was as soon as you heard it."

"Do you have any idea what effect this music has on me? How did you remember? I mean I said that I liked Nine Inch Nails in passing. How did you…" I was dumbfounded that he had incorporated something that was so close to me into this evening. Something that touched my soul at it's very depths.

"I don't easily forget anything Bella."

His name on my lips caused a reaction within me that I was not expecting. His voice melted around me as I closed my eyes and my knees went weak. Before I could fall he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. My breasts rubbed up against his chest and I moaned at the contact. Between the music and his deep even breaths I was coming undone.

"Bella" he whispered and I willed my eyes to open.

"Mmmmm" I replied.

"I never had any idea that Ghosts would have this effect on you. As much as I love seeing you like this I could turn it off if you'd like."

"No, absolutely not. It's just one more perfect thing about this incredible evening."

"Alright as you wish. Do you think you can gather yourself enough to come downstairs or do you need to take a rest on my bed?" His voice turned huskier with the last few words of his sentence causing me to close my eyes again and moan. I threw my head back letting the melodies take over me. His lips crashed to my neck as he bit and sucked deeply.

"I…I…" I tried to speak, but couldn't get past the first word.

"What do you need Isabella?"

I gathered all of my willpower and tied it tightly in a package as I stated "I think we need to eat something."

He chuckled lightly as he led me from his room and down the stairs back to the kitchen.

"Could I interest you in some wine?"

"Absolutely" I said breathlessly. "Where is it and where is the corkscrew? I will open it."

"The wine is in there" he pointed to a countertop wine refrigerator. "The corkscrew is in there" he pointed to a drawer directly under the wine refrigerator. "And the glasses are in there" he pointed to the cupboard above the wine refrigerator.

I couldn't help but laugh as I said "are you always this organized and feng shui?"

He smiled and said "I try to be." He took a dish out of the oven and set it on the counter as I uncorked the wine and poured two glasses. I drank one glass while he busied himself finishing the dinner preparations and refilled my glass again.

"Where are we eating?"

"The screened porch" he pointed to the door that led to the outside. I nodded and took our glasses and the bottle of wine outside. Dusk was just beginning to settle and I inhaled sharply at the scene laid out in front of me. He had a lovely table for two set up with a single taper candle in the middle. It cast a soft glow around the area that was exquisite.

I turned to walk back into the house and caught him staring at me. I couldn't place the look on his face, but as I smiled his expression turned sheepish. I walked to him and he stood in place staring at me. I moved closer to him until my cheek was touching his and whispered "are we going to eat or are you just going to stare at me all night?"

I heard a soft moan escape his lips and as I moved away from his face his hand captured the back of my neck bringing me into a soft kiss. My tongue reached out and caressed his bottom lip softly and he opened up allowing me entrance. He moved his hand to cup my cheek as his other hand gripped my waist tightly. Before the kiss turned too intense he pulled away and smiled.

"Shall we eat then?"

I nodded as I followed him into the house "can I help you bring anything out?" I asked in a squeaky voice. He chuckled and handed me my plate.

"What is this?" I asked curiously as he led me back to the porch.

"It doesn't really have a name. It's a chicken dish my Mom used to make all the time when I was growing up. It has tons of vegetables and a white wine sauce. She served it over pasta, but I like it better over brown rice."

"Mmmmm" I smiled as I inhaled the intoxicating scent of the dish. I took another swig of my wine before I picked up my fork and dug in. I chewed slowly trying to place all the flavors. "This is fantastic." I stated in a surprise.

"I'm glad you like it. Are you surprised?"

"Well a little. I mean what else can you do? I am beginning to wonder if you aren't some figment of my imagination. I think I might have gone crazy some time ago and I am in the middle of a field right now playing this all out in my head."

He laughed and pinched my arm softly. "You aren't dreaming and this" he said gesturing toward the house and then the plates in front of us "is all real."

"I'm glad it is" I replied smiling deeply. "So tell me about your parent's."

He grinned that crooked grin that I assumed was locked up. I was wrong and completely captivated by his features as he started talking.

"My Dad is a doctor and my Mom used to be a nurse. Now she runs a not for profit group that heads thousands of medical charities a year."

"WOW" I said as I took another bite.

"Yeah they are both go getters, but I had a wonderful childhood. They were and still are amazing parents. Even through my rebellious teenage years. They got me through pretty much unscathed and helped me to become the man I am today."

"Do you miss them? Do you wish you lived closer?"

"I do miss them, but I don't miss Chicago. I never really liked it there. I am much happier here." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't miss my Mom's hilarious stories of my childhood though." He said with a roll of his eyes.

I laughed before I said "don't you want to share some of those stories?"

"And embarrass myself on my own accord? I don't think so."

"Aww…come on. Just one? For me? Please?" I pouted slightly and looked at him through my lashes.

He licked his lips as his gaze seemed to turn to desire. "You know sometimes you are simply irresistible."

"That's what I was going for" I laughed as he started his story.

"When I was six my Mom took me to the barber to get my hair cut right around Christmas time. We were getting a family portrait the next day and she wanted me to look my best. So we walked in and I immediately started screaming. She got me calmed down enough after a few minutes to ask me what was wrong and I asked her why Santa was getting his beard shaved off. There was a rather jolly looking guy there that had pure white hair and a pure white beard that was rather long. The barber was in the process of shaving it off when we came in and I was for sure it was Santa Claus."

I laughed hysterically when he finished the story. I doubled over in my seat as the laughter raked my body.

"Really I didn't think it was that funny. I was mortified that Santa would shave his beard off. It was heartbreaking."

I stifled my laughs to giggles and got out "awww…poor Edward."

He rolled his eyes and said "I knew I shouldn't have told you that one."

"That was hysterical. I think I worked off this whole dinner with my laughing. Now maybe I can eat dessert."

"Who says we are having dessert?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I guess it was just an assumption" I said as I shrugged. "Edward Cullen doesn't do anything half way."

"You got that right" a voice said from the door way. I looked over to see an amazingly beautiful woman standing there. Her blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders in soft waves. Her features were very small and feminine. Her body was petite, but well formed obviously from working out.

I turned my attention back to Edward and he stared at her with wide eyes and a look of anger mixed with something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Are you going to introduce me to your guest Eddie?" The woman asked as she moved closer to Edward. "I would love to meet the woman who has taken up residence in my boyfriend's screened porch."

I replayed her words slowly through my head and my mouth slowly dropped open. This was the girlfriend. This was Melanie. I was mortified to say the least. I stood from the table as Edward looked at me with apologetic eyes. I stuck my hand out and said "I'm Isabella and you must be Melanie."

"Yes, I am Melanie. Edward's _**girlfriend**_" she emphasized the last word as she gently shook my hand.

"Well we were just finishing up here. I am…uh…I'm going to head home. It was nice to meet you Melanie." I turned and headed into the house without a single word uttered to Edward. I ran to the front door and raced to my car. I revved it loudly and backed out of the driveway speeding down the street. Once I turned off his street I found a parking lot and pulled over.

I let the sobs take control of my body. The tears streamed violently down my face as I clutched at my middle, doubled over in pain. I reached to the ignition and turned my car off and sat there letting the tears cloud my vision. I don't know how long I sat like that. It felt like minutes, but deep down in reality I know it had been hours. The streets were completely dark; save for the street lamps scattered around, the sun had long set.

The next thing I remember is a strong pair of arms reaching under me and carrying me to a massive Jeep. I slumped in the passenger seat and stared out the window. I vaguely remember someone talking to me, but I couldn't answer. I only sat in silence as song lyrics played over and over in my head.

_these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
i held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me_

**A/N: OK there you go my friends! You know the drill...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have to first of all apologize if this is not the greatest chapter of all. I am fighting a NASTY cold and I don't feel that great. So please accept my apologies if anything doesn't make sense or it just totally blows. I really wanted to get something out for you guys!! Thanks sooooooooo much to my reviewers! You guys are the greatest! Really...you keep me writing! Let me know if there is something you want to see more of or less of! I would be happy to oblige if I can!! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight....not mine!! :(**

Chapter 10

_#14 Take a Bow…REPEAT over and over and over again!_

_You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
Ohhh..._

"It's starting to scare me." I heard Emmett say outside my room.

"Number 14 on repeat." Rose's voice came next.

"She's over it." Alice squeaked.

"Should we go in? I mean I've seen her for the past two days and she looked horrible. I don't know if I can go in there and face that again. She's breaking my heart and she's not even my girlfriend." Emmett said causing Rose to giggle.

"She will come out when she's ready" Alice said. "Usually when 'Don't Stop the Music' comes on she is close to coming out."

They must have retreated from my door because I didn't hear any more voices. I was over it. It took a few days of my friends begging me to leave my room, begging me to eat something and Emmett pleading Edward's case several times a day. I finally got over it. I didn't even really know him. I need to get back to my life. I need to get back to work and being myself.

I now know that Emmett is the one that brought me home that night. He was heading to Edward's house to drop off some paperwork and saw my car sitting in a deserted parking lot. I thanked him profusely for saving me. He brought me home and laid me in bed and asked me five thousand times what happened. I could only squeak out a word here or there. He left and then came back. I assumed he called Edward because when he came back into my room the look on his face was one of anger and sadness.

"It's going to be alright" he told me. "Edward broke up with her and they are over. He's been trying to break up with her for two weeks, but they have been doing nothing but playing phone tag. I guess she decided now was a good a time as any to come visit his new home. Stupid bitch."

The only thing I could do was nod. I couldn't go through this again. I did, though, for a couple of days and then I realized that I needed to get over my 'almost' relationship with the Greek God they call Edward.

Rose and Alice knew how to handle me when I was like this. They visited me everyday and took turns trying to get me to eat and talk, but I ignored them. I was secretly happy for their company, but I couldn't function.

But now…now I'm over it!

I flung the door to my room open and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were standing there chatting. Rose and Alice had looks of pure joy on their faces, but Emmett had a look of panic and sadness.

"Hey dolly" Alice said as she walked to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi friends" I said cheerfully.

"Done blasting Rhianna?" Rose giggled while she gave me a hug.

"I am…I am done with men in general they are all fucking pigs. I am so sick of it."

"Hey I'm not a pig" Emmett said feigning hurt.

"You can't judge a book by it's cover" Rose said as she slapped his arm. "I still like you anyway though, even though you are a pig."

"Awww…thanks Rosie!"

"DON'T call me Rosie" she said narrowing her eyes at Emmett.

"Yeah that's a big no no Emmett" I laughed. "We are going clubbing tonight ladies so let the shopping commence!"

"Oh can I go too?" Emmett asked with as much enthusiasm as Alice.

I laughed at his childish state and said "if you want to carry our bags and be our personal chauffer then sure" I said.

"I would love nothing more. It's almost quitting time and Jasper has things under control here. Should I tell him to meet us back here at a certain time? I mean I am sure he wants to hit the club too."

"Tell him to meet us here at 8. We are going to Pulse tonight."

"PULSE? Bella…really?" Alice was practically jumping up and down with my choice of club. I nodded my head slowly and she squealed.

"You never want to go there" Rose stated.

"It's time for change. Welcome to the new and improved Bella 2.0!"

They all laughed and Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug. "Can't breathe" I managed to get out as Emmett released me.

"I'm just so happy you are better now." He said clapping his hands like a three year old.

"I really am sorry you had to see me that way Emmett." I said as I lowered my head.

"You were killing me girl. I think my heart broke a little too after seeing you that way. Edward is no better though. I mean he's barely gotten out of bed to go to work."

"Ah…so he's suffering?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, big time. He sent Melanie away, but she didn't leave the area. She's staying at a hotel out on the Interstate. Seems now that she thinks Edward is happy and moved on she wants to make his life miserable."

"How lovely of her" I stated.

"Yes isn't it. I've hated her since the day he started dating her, but he saw something we didn't. Obviously she is way more work then she's worth. Then when he met you I saw something in him change. I've never seen him act the way he did with you. It was astounding."

"Hmm…ok enough with pleading Edward's case. I am ready to shop and go clubbing. Who's with me?"

All three of them raised their hands and we headed out the back door to Emmett's Jeep.

"This thing really is a monstrosity isn't it?" I asked Emmett.

"It is, but it's so incredibly hot." Rose answered while she gazed at Emmett lovingly.

We made it to the mall in record time with Emmett's superior driving skills. The first store had millions of clubbing outfits to choose from. So Alice, Rose and I went around the store gathering things and throwing them at Emmett to hold for us. By the time we were done he was overloaded with outfits. He gracefully carried them to the biggest dressing room in the place. Rose, Alice and I walked in and shut the door in his face.

"We will show you each outfit and you can help us decide what to get Emmett. Take a seat because this isn't going to be a short process." Rose called out to him.

"All three of you use the same dressing room?"

"Yes, we always do" Alice said nonchalantly.

"Oh" was all he replied while he waited for us to emerge with our first outfits.

We spent two hours in that store trying on different outfits and modeling them for Emmett. He chuckled a lot with our antics and we all laughed at him. He really was funny.

We each found an outfit we loved so we paid and went about our merry way through the mall to the shoe store.

After another hour at the shoe store Emmett started complaining.

"Shut up you are the one that wanted to come. You should have known that it would be like this." Rose snapped at him which caused Alice and I to snicker.

"Awww…Rose I just thought you guys were coming for an outfit. I didn't know buying one outfit and one pair of shoes took three hours."

"Well it does so get over it and quit your bitching." She snapped again while we headed into another store for accessories. Emmett just huffed and followed along.

After another hour we were headed back to my house with just enough time to eat something and get ready.

Rose, Alice and I traipsed down the stairs at ten minutes to eight to a waiting Emmett and Jasper.

"Don't let your eyes pop out guys" Alice laughed. She wore a skin tight white tube dress with black stilettos.

"Our eyes won't be the only one's popping out tonight if you girl's don't go put some more clothes on." Emmett stated as he eyed all three of us.

"Give me a break. I can fend for myself and whatever I can't handle you will surely take care of" Rose stated calmly. She wore a black skin tight mini skirt with a purple halter top and purple spike heels.

Both girls so graciously adorned me in a red leather mini skirt, a black corset and black patent leather heels.

"Bella you look like some hot dominatrix." Jasper joked.

"Thanks?" I said it as a question because I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a compliment or put down.

"Really you look hot. All three of you do." Emmett smiled as he opened the side door for us. "Your chariot awaits ladies."

"Thank you" all three of us said as we walked out and hopped in Emmett's Jeep.

Excited chatter filled the Jeep as we made our way to the club. Jasper and Emmett were betting on how many guys would hit on us tonight.

Before I knew it we were pulling into the club parking lot. We walked to the door and got in easily. The bouncer took one look at the three of us girls, smiled and pulled the rope back gracefully.

We sauntered up to the bar and I couldn't help but smile. The club was pretty full and the music was vibrating through the floor. I knew it was going to be a good night. I could feel it in my bones.

Emmett and Jasper ordered our drinks and we gathered around a high top table looking out over the dance floor. I downed a cosmopolitan within minutes of standing there and went to the bar to get another.

"Wow" I heard a voice say. "How did you get into that thing?"

I turned my head to find a boy that looked to be about sixteen. His baby face shone brightly in the pulsing lights. His blonde hair changed colors with dance lights in the club. He wasn't bad looking, but in a little kid sort of way. Definitely not someone that I would spend time with as a boyfriend.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"I mean that outfit is so tight. Did you have help getting into it? Your boyfriend must have really enjoyed helping you put it on."

I sighed and said "I don't have a boyfriend and I am perfectly capable of putting my own clothes on."

"I'm Mike" he said stretching his hand out for a shake.

"Bella" I said as I shook his hand. I motioned for the bartender and he quickly ran to me as I ordered another drink.

"So would you care to dance Bella?"

"Actually I am here with some friends and I am hanging out with them right now so maybe later?"

"Sounds good. I will find you."

"I'm sure you will" I mumbled under my breath while I walked back to our table.

"Who was that blonde boy Bella? Is he a dishwasher here or something?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" I laughed. "His name is Mike. That's about all I got. I high tailed it out of there after he asked me to dance." I made a disgusted face and Rose laughed.

"Well that's one for Bella." Alice giggled.

"You two need to go to the bar by yourselves." I said pointing at Rose and Alice. "I am sure you will get hit on too." I narrowed my eyes at them while I gulped my Cosmo again. "Here I need another one. Go get it."

"Jesus Bella are you trying to get trashed?"

"Nope I just want to have a couple of drinks so I can get out there and dance" I said motioning to the dance floor.

"Fine" Rose said as she headed to the bar to get me another drink. She was back in a couple of minutes and said "I didn't get hit on by anyone. It must be your outfit Bella."

"Hmmm…well the night is still young. I have great faith in the trashy, pathetic boys that are here." Emmett and Jasper laughed this time as I grabbed my drink and headed out to the pulsing dance floor.

I turned to Rose and Alice and mouthed "come on." They both shook their heads and I made my way out on the floor by myself. I turned to face the four of them and started dancing seductively. I would curl my finger at Rose and Alice, but they would just giggle and shake their heads.

I stayed out there for a couple of songs and finished my drink. I sauntered back to the table starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. I set my glass down and said "well you two suck. Why won't you dance?"

"We will. We were enjoying the show." Alice giggled.

"It was a nice show for sure." Emmett said dreamily. I laughed as Rose smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow Rose what the hell."

"Quit fucking fantasizing about Bella."

"I'm sorry, but look at her. You probably fantasize about her too." Emmett retorted.

"I don't have to fantasize Emmett" Rose said mysteriously. I just grinned at Rose and nodded a curt nod.

"That's right she's got the real thing" I said looking at Emmett with an innocent face.

Emmett looked from Rose to me and then back at Rose again and then back to me and finally said "you mean you two…you…" he stumbled through his words.

"Yes" I said nodding my head. "Alice too."

Emmett and Jasper's mouths dropped open as Alice, Rose and I made our way out onto the dance floor. The song 'I kissed a girl' came on and we broke out into hysterics at how cliché the song was and what we were doing. We danced seductively grinding on each other and touching each other. We would glance at the guys every once in a while and laugh harder at the looks on their faces.

The song ended and we walked back to the table to greet a speechless Emmett and Jasper. Rose went to get some more drinks as I patted Emmett on the back. "It's ok big guy. Most guys we meet are completely astounded at how close we are."

Alice giggled furiously and I tried to keep my face straight, but I couldn't anymore. I broke out into hysterics.

"Wait" Emmett said snapping from his trance. "Are you guys fooling with us?" He asked just as Rose came back.

"Yes Emmett. I have not had sex with Bella or Alice."

"Oh" Jasper and Emmett together as their faces fell at the same time which only caused us girls to laugh harder.

I was having a really good time and hadn't thought about Edward at all. I wished that we could be together, here together, but I knew it wasn't going to happen.

I finished my drink and left the two couples at the table as I went deeper onto the dance floor.

Rhianna's 'If I Never See Your Face Again' came on and I squealed a bit as I danced. Maroon 5 and Rhianna are among my favorite musical sounds.

_Now as the summer fades  
I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type  
But I can make you sway_

I swayed my hips to the music and threw myself to it. I let my body move with the notes and melodies. It felt so good to feel so free. I closed my eyes and let it take me over.

_Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you _

With the last words two hands grabbed me by the waist and a felt a breath on my neck. I turned to look at the culprit and found myself getting lost in the sea of green that smiled down upon me.

I turned my head back around and leaned into Edward's chest as I swayed to the music. He kept in perfect movement with me as if he could tell what I was going to do next.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

He moved his hands to rest on my stomach now and he set his chin down on my shoulder gently.

_Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in  
I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin_

I smiled as I realized how well the lyrics fit us right now.

_Baby, baby  
Please believe me  
Find it in your heart to reach me  
Promise not to leave me behind_

_Take me down, but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
Talk to me bout taking your time_

"Bella I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did, but will you please let me try to explain."

I didn't answer as I let his words slide around in my head. The alcohol induced haze was making it hard to think. He spun me around to face him as the next song came on and I got lost in his gaze. His eyes entranced me.

"What do you say? Will you give me a chance to explain? Maybe we can start over?"

I nodded my head and said "tomorrow. We will talk tomorrow. For right now just dance."

He smiled and obliged as we moved to the music.

**A/N: Alright lovies...you know the drill! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you are new to this story I would love to hear what you think!! Please review!! I need NEED the reviews!! Thanks in advance! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you SOOO much to all the reviews!! You guys really keep me going! That being said sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday. That cold really kicked my ass over the weekend! I bow down to whomever invented Zicam and Mucinex!! That shit would have hung on for weeks instead of days if it weren't for those medications! LOL! Anyway...this is a short chapter, but it's full of lemony goodness! So for those of you who didn't notice-this story is rated M for a reason! Proceed with caution from here if you have a hard time with 'adult' material!! You have been warned! ;) As always please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters-Stephenie does!!! I think Edward owns me though! **

Chapter 11

_This is going to be pure torture! _I thought at I slid into Edward's Volvo. _I am going to hate myself tomorrow when he's gone, but I don't care. I have to get a taste._

We danced through several 'sexual' songs and the heat pooled between my legs as he peppered kisses all up and down my neck.

"You look simply ravishing." He whispered in my ear as his hands roamed my back. I simply hummed in response to his observations.

Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper had long since left the club. I figured they did it on purpose so I would have to ride home with Edward. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't deny the connection we shared. Melanie be damned. I wasn't the happy home wrecker type nor did I like to stir up drama, but I just couldn't help myself. I had a feeling Edward was more than willing to oblige my request.

His engine purred to life as he sailed out of the parking lot back towards Rush. We drove silently for several miles while I struggled internally with what I was about to do.

In a hazy alcohol induced moment I leaned over and started kissing Edward's neck. I suckled and nipped my way around his skin until I got to his jaw. I bit teasingly and he groaned.

"Bella" he said with a tone of warning.

"Hmmm?" I replied innocently without removing my lips from his neck.

"If you keep doing that I am going to have to pull over. You are far to distracting when you are just sitting in the seat. You have no idea what you are doing to me right now."

"Mmmmmm" was all I could get out as he pressed the accelerator to the floor.

I continued my assault on his neck and I let my hands explore his chest and arms. In one of my more brave moments I let my right hand graze to his stomach and down to his thigh. Thankfully we were pulling into my driveway when I did this. He just barely had the car turned off before he jumped out of it and raced to my side.

I was having trouble unbuckling the seatbelt and giggling wildly at my clumsiness when my door opened and he reached across and smoothly unbuckled and lifted me out of the car. He carried me to the side door and pushed it open while I nuzzled his neck. He kicked it shut with his foot and set me down.

I let out a giggle again as he threw me against the door and pressed his body into mine. I moaned as his lips hungrily attacked my neck.

"Fuck…Bella" he gasped between kisses. His hands slid up my sides and fanned out to brush against my breasts. I moaned again and arched my back wildly. He slid the zipper on my corset down and let it fall to the floor. I was never more glad that I didn't wear a bra.

He inhaled sharply as my breasts sprung forth. His assault moved from my neck to my breasts. He sucked and nibbled on the flesh of my right breast while his hand caressed my left. His mouth moved to my right nipple as he sucked it into his mouth. I gasped and cried out as he bit down gently. He smiled against my skin as he moved to give my left breast the same attention.

His mouth moved slowly, leaving a trail of fire, as he made his way back up to my neck. He sucked and kissed my collarbone and then my neck. Then he bit the fleshy spot right below my earlobe.

"Ahhhh" I cried out as his mouth moved over mine to eat my moan. His tongue traced my lips gracefully and slowly made its way into my mouth, gently massaging my tongue with desire and need.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. I sucked on his bottom lip and bit gently and he cried out in ecstasy. He ran his hands down my back, caressing my ass, to my thighs. He cupped the back of my knees and pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist.

I obliged and locked my ankles behind his ass and he started moving through the kitchen to the stairs. He stumbled up them as I giggled ferociously.

"I don't think that's funny," he growled.

I giggled again as he attacked my neck with his fiery lips. We made it into my bedroom and he threw me on the bed. He gently removed my shoes and then ran his hands up my shins to my thighs and around to my hips. I lifted my hips slightly to allow him better access to my back and he found my zipper. He pulled it down torturously slow and dragged his hands around the front of my skirt. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and slowly dragged the second skin down to my feet and flung it across the room.

"Damn" he mumbled. "You are so incredibly sexy. Those fucking boy shorts are going to be the death of me."

I grinned sexily as he stood. I scrambled off the bed and stood in front of him as I caressed his face. My hand fell to his shirt as I started slowly unbuttoning it. My eyes never left his smoldering gaze as I took my time with each button. When the last button was undone I ran my hands up his abs to his chest and then his shoulders. I moaned as my fingers traced his muscles and pushed the shirt down his arms.

He smiled as he started unbuckling his belt, but I stilled his movements with my own hands as I ripped his away.

"That's my job," I growled while narrowing my eyes at him.

"God Bella…you are so fucking…." He trailed off and threw his head back as I ripped his belt from its buckle and unbuttoned his pants throwing them down his legs.

"I'm so fucking what Edward?" I snarled while I ran my hands up his body wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Sexy, alluring, tempting, beautiful, desirable." He said in between kisses all over my face.

I smiled as he threw me on the bed and stalked his way up my body with hot open mouth kisses. He ran his hands over every inch of exposed skin on my body. I giggled when he caressed my sides gently while goose bumps erupted all over my body. I felt him smile into my skin as his hand traveled lower to my panties. His hand slipped below the waistband and made it's way to my warm center.

He let one finger slip between my moist folds and we both let out moans simultaneously.

"Fuck…you're so wet Bella" he groaned as one finger slipped into my center. I cried out as he slipped a second finger in and started pumping furiously.

"Holy shit" I cried out as his thumb found my clit. He rubbed feverishly and continued pumping and I could feel the explosion coming.

"Come for me Bella. I want your sweet nectar all over my hands. Come on baby."

His words sent me tumbling as the room exploded into a rainbow of colors. My breath was ragged and my chest was heaving as I came down. I finally managed to open my eyes only to see him sucking his fingers dry.

"Fuck you taste so good Bella."

I groaned and pulled him on top of me and attacked his mouth earning a moan from him. My tongue danced wildly with his as I reached to pull my panties down.

He pulled away and grabbed my wrist. "That's my job," he growled as he set my arm above my head. "Leave it there" he instructed. I inhaled sharply at his instructions, but didn't confirm his request. "Did you hear me?"

I nodded in response as he moved his whole body down until his head was level with my sex. He hooked two fingers into my panties and pulled them down gently inhaling deeply. A small smile played across his lips as I arched my back. My hips involuntarily bucked towards his face as he flung my panties across the room.

"Damn fucking boy shorts" he mumbled as his tongue danced up my leg. He got to my center and sent his tongue right up the middle of my folds. "Mmmmmm…I think that's the best taste in the world."

He dove in with his tongue lapping up my juices while I writhed and bucked underneath him. He put one arm across my hips and mumbled, "hold still" against my clit.

"Ahhhhh" I cried out nervously as the knot in my stomach tightened at the vibrations from his words.

He continued his assault on my pussy and rubbed my clit furiously with his thumb. "Do I have to ask you to come on my face baby?"

"Mmmmmm" I moaned out again at the vibrations on my bundle of nerves.

"Come for me Isabella. Come all over my face. I want to taste that sweet juice you have in there."

"FUCK" I screamed out as a violent orgasm ripped through my body. Edward successfully held my hips down, but my upper body was squirming and thrashing violently while stars and colors exploded like fireworks behind my eyes.

"That's what I'm talking about." He said as he lapped up all of my juices. He sat up and worked his way up my body discarding his boxers in the process. He kissed my skin gently trailing his tongue along my skin.

Before I knew it his cock was placed at my entrance throbbing and twitching. I squirmed my hips to get closer to him and he closed his eyes and groaned.

"Fuck me Edward" I cried out helplessly. He opened his eyes and stared into mine. I was lost in the sea of green that was looking down upon me. "Please" I begged him.

He thrust into me and stilled as I cried out. He was so well endowed and my body fit around him like a glove. "So…fucking…tight" he whispered as he started pumping in and out. "So…fucking…wet" he said louder as he leaned down to capture my lips once again.

I moaned into his mouth causing him to groan in return. "Fuck Bella…Fuck" he cried out as he threw my legs over his shoulders.

"Shit" I screamed as the new position allowed for greater penetration. "Harder Edward" I cried out.

I slammed his cock into me so hard that I thought I would go flying through the headboard. "FUCK" I cried out as I felt my next orgasm coming on. "I am going to come…come with me baby," I screamed.

Edward bit his lip and stared down at me. He pushed my legs out away from his shoulders and held them in a V formation. He slammed into me so hard his balls hit my ass cheeks.

"Ed…ward….SHIT…." I screamed as my walls clamped down around his cock.

He grunted and moaned then screamed out "fuck Bella…yeah…" He spilled his seed deep within my center and collapsed on top of me.

We were both heaving and panting for air as he pulled out and lay next to me. I whimpered from the loss of contact, but he gathered me in his arms and kissed me on the head. "That was the best sex I've ever had in my life," he whispered into my hair.

"Yeah me too." I said as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep letting the green haze envelope me.

**A/N: So there you go! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you in advance!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First of all thanks so much for all of the reviews! I really do appreciate it!! Second of all sorry this took me so long to get up! My cold came back FULL FORCE on Tuesday! I have been pretty much down for the count for the week. I did a lot of reading though and I have a recommendation for anyone that's looking for a good story! It's called Written in the Stars and it's by Eclipseofthetwilightmoon. I read that story I think on Thursday and it is PHENOMENAL! It's a roller coaster of a story and she's got an amazing way with words!! So...if you are looking for a good read head over there! It is in my favorite stories on my profile if you want a link!**

**Also: I think I am the LAST person in the world to ever know about anything, but I became a member of twilighted(dot)net this week too. I honestly had no idea the place exsisted! LOL! I am sure you are all members over there, but if you aren't head over there. They have all Twilight fanfiction and they also have forums to go and chat with other authors and readers! I've had a good time on the forums so far!!**

**Also: If you haven't bought the Twilight soundtrack yet I highly recommend it! I am not really a soundtrack person, but when I heard it debuted the charts at #1 I couldn't help myself! I went right out and bought it and let me tell you I was NOT disappointed! Rob Pattinson actually has a song on there! (HOLY HELL what an amazing voice!!!) It's a great soundtrack and it's making my mouth water even worse for the movie next weekend!! ARGH! Anyway...that soundtrack is what I listened to while writing this chapter! **

**Lastly please review! I got TONS of people that signed up for Alerts after I posted the last chapter! So...please all I ask is that you review. Do you have ideas? Do you have things you want to see? Do you like the story? Do you hate the story? Please let me know!!! I really do appreciate all reviews that I get! OK-my ridiculously long A/N is done! LOL! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight! I do however own an old pair of cheer shorts! LOL!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"_Tell your heart that the fear of suffering is worse than the suffering itself. And no heart has ever suffered when it goes in search of its dream." _**_Paulo Coelho_**

_I drifted lazily through the emerald haze. The safety and warmth enveloped my body. A temporary surge of lust pulsed through my veins as a strong musky scent swirled around my nostrils. It was the scent of clean cotton, summer at midnight, and a thunderstorm on the horizon. _

_All too suddenly I was snapped from my lusty desire as my gaze fell upon a black rip in the jade mist. The blackness held mystery and power which inadvertently drew me to it. _

_Before I could get to close a smooth voice whispered out._

"_Come to me Bella." _

_I stared into the black hole as its pulsing obscurity captured my mind. The velvety voice was all but forgotten as I started to make my way to the blackness._

"_Bella" the voice crooned in warning. _

_I stopped in my tracks and started backing up._

"_I will keep you safe" the silver-tongued voice chanted into my ear. The bouquet of musk filled me like finger tips lapping at my senses. _

_I turned slowly to see Edward standing there. His green eyes beckoned me forward as he said "that's it. Come to me." _

_I smiled as I realized the velvet voice finally had a face to go with it. I ran into his arms and melted into his embrace._

"_Don't ever go towards that black hole. It's not safe. It will lull you in with a false sense of security, but you will never get back out. Do you understand my love?" _

_I nodded, dumbstruck as his gaze burned into my soul. _

My eyelids fluttered open and I groaned at the intrusive sunlight that danced across the worn floor boards of my bedroom. My head pounded as I tried to gather my bearings. I moved to stretch and found a heavy object draped across my stomach. I froze as I looked down at my body that was covered by the sheet and a very muscular arm wrapped in smooth porcelain skin.

I inhaled sharply as my eyes darted to the floor. I saw my clothes lying in heaps around the room and also some clothes of the opposite sex.

I groaned internally as the previous evening's activities flooded back full force.

_Edward is in my bed_. I thought as I closed my eyes again trying to figure out a way out of this disaster that my alcohol induced haze created.

_Obviously you wanted him on some level to get him back here into your bed_. The little voice at the back of my head was right. I distinctly remember thinking that I didn't care about Melanie and I wanted a piece of this no matter what. I wanted to see what he was like and God was he perfect in every way.

_This is going to be pure torture later today when he leaves_ I thought as he started to stir beside me. I panicked slightly and my heart rate elevated as his grasp around me tightened and he moved his body closer to mine.

He inhaled deeply into my hair and then moved his lips to the nape of my neck. My eyes flew open as he started laying gentle kisses on my skin.

_He must think I'm his girlfriend. He's still asleep and thinks it's her_. I mentally chastised myself for being stupid enough to bring him home in the first place. _Fucking Cosmo's.  
_

I felt him smile into my skin and whisper "good morning my beautiful Bella."

My heart leapt at his words. _Well at least he knows that he's in your bed_ my inner voice crooned soothing the pounding in my head slightly.

He made his way up to my ear and started kissing and licking the skin around it. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and melted into his touch.

He let a moan escape his lips as the lower half of my body squirmed slightly.

"Little tease" he whispered. "Shall I go make us some breakfast?"

"You can cook?" I squeaked out.

He chuckled lightly and I felt the bed bounce slightly as he removed his arms from around me and moved off the bed. "Of course I can cook silly Bella. Are you forgetting the disastrous dinner we had at my house? I admit I am not the best cook, but breakfast food I can definitely handle."

He walked over to my side of the bed, scantily clad in his boxers, where I lay curled under the sheet still. I looked up to meet his eyes and saw them full of bliss and adoration. "You stay put. I'll be back shortly" he whispered against my forehead.

I jumped out of bed the moment he was gone and grabbed a fresh pair of boy shorts and a tank top and rushed to the bathroom to clean up a bit.

I looked in the mirror and took in my appearance. My face was slightly red and blotchy from the stubble on his chin, but I brushed it off as I ran my hand over my cheek. _It's worth it for the night I had last night_ I thought as a huge smile broke out on my face.

I quickly threw my hair up into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I splashed some water on my face, threw my clothes on and ran back out to the bed moments before he returned to the room carrying a tray full of breakfast foods.

He sat silently next to me and placed the tray between us straddling one of his legs and one of mine. I smiled shyly at him and felt the blush rising to my cheeks as he stared at me incredulously with wide eyes.

"What's the blush for?" He asked with a smirk.

"No one has ever brought me breakfast in bed." I said averting my gaze from his.

He lifted my chin with his finger and cupped on hand on my cheek forcing me to look him in the eyes. "I've wanted to do this for you since the first day I met you. I hope this isn't the last time I can do it for you either."

I offered a small smile as my eyes welled with unshed tears. My soul ached for his touch, his loving gestures, but my heart was so shattered I wasn't entirely sure if I had enough of it left to offer him.

"Don't cry Bella" he whispered as his eyes quickly turned from happiness to worry. "Is it something I said?"

I shook my head gently as a tear escaped the confine of my eye. He quickly brushed it away with his thumb and placed a gentle, soft kiss on my lips.

He released my face and grabbed a cup of coffee and offered it to me.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"The pleasure is all mine" he smiled as he took a forkful of scrambled eggs and brought it to my mouth. "Open up."

I complied with his demand and he feed me eggs. This went on for at least the next ten minutes as he fed me breakfast in bed silently; occasionally offering a gentle caress on my cheek.

When he was done he moved the tray to the floor and pulled me to his chest. I snuggled into him and inhaled deeply taking in his scent. I smiled into the skin on his chest as I placed a kiss in between his pecs.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes actually I am. My headache has dulled immensely."

"Good. That was the objective. You tied one on last night."

"Mmhmmm" I mumbled. "Fucking cosmos" I whispered repeating my mental words from earlier.

He pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes. "Bella there are a few things we need to talk about. I would like nothing more than to just stay like this with you all day, but there are some things I need you to know."

I nodded slowly motioning for him to go on.

"Melanie is not my girlfriend." He stated firmly as I moved back slightly to take in his body language.

"I never had the chance to break up with her. We played phone tag for quite some time, but when she got here as soon as you left I broke it off with her. To say she was mad would be an understatement. She broke several things in my house that night as she screamed at me. I am so sorry for hurting you. I never meant for that to happen and she was the last person I expected to come to my house that night. I am so sorry."

"I know Edward. It's just…it brought back so many memories for me that I thought I had buried deep within my subconscious." I stuttered through trying to fight back the imminent tears.

"Bella…" he started as he stared deep into my eyes. "I don't know what happened to you. I think you will probably tell me when you are ready, but I can tell that you are broken. I can tell your heart is broken. It might be hard for you to believe, but I housed the same feelings and emotions you did not that long ago. My heart was broken once, but I managed to mend it. I managed to piece it back together and I thought I was whole, in one piece that is until I met you. It was like my soul and heart reconnected with that first look. There aren't words to describe what happened to me that night, but what we have is special Bella. You have to know I am not that guy. The last thing in the world I want to do is hurt you. If I could I would take your marred heart and soul and repair it myself. I would go through that all again to not see that look in your eyes. I…"

I cut him off with a kiss. I pulled him into me and crashed my lips to his. My tongue darted out to trace his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly allowing me entrance. Our tongues danced together slowly and smoothly with an urgency that I placed upon it. He broke from it and I gasped for air while staring into his eyes. I was searching for a shred of truth, anything to confirm his words. I wanted nothing more than to believe him. I didn't know if I was capable of giving this last shred I had.

"Bella" he started, but I waved a hand to stop him.

"I believe you Edward. I just have one question."

He nodded and waited with wide eyes for me to continue.

"Is she still here?"

His gaze dropped to the bed and I pulled away from him and drooped to my side of the bed.

"Yes, but not at my house" he said hesitantly.

"Where is she?"

"She's staying at a hotel near the interstate, but Bella I don't want her here. I think she's just staying thinking that we will work things out, but I am so done with her. I am done with her contrite ways. At one time she was what I thought I needed, but I am past that now. I am not that person anymore. The last I heard from her she said that she was leaving on Wednesday."

I sighed as he turned his gaze back to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he whispered.

I shook my head and dropped my eyes from his.

"Please Bella. Please give me another chance. I don't think I can go on living without you."

I lifted my head to look at him and said "what if she finds out about us? I don't want to get involved in ex-girlfriend drama."

He shook his head and said "I don't care what she knows about us, but you will not get yanked into this mess. I can promise you that."

I nodded my head once in agreement. "Alright Edward."

"Can I ask you for a huge favor?"

"Anything" I replied smiling at him.

"Do you think I could stay here for the next few days?" He smiled his crooked smile and his green eyes sparkled in the mid morning sunlight dazzling me into weakness.

"Why?" I squeaked out as my heart rate accelerated.

"Well I want to make myself scarce around my house until she is gone. She doesn't know where you live so she won't find me here. It will only be for a couple of days and you have a spare room. I was going to ask Emmett or Jasper, but with their new relationships going so well I didn't want to impose." He smiled sheepishly this time and I knew he was thinking that he was asking too much from me.

"Of course you can stay here Edward. I don't know if I will want to let you go after Wednesday though." I giggled as he pinned me down to the bed.

"You will never have to let me go Bella" he whispered into my neck while he peppered it with scorching kisses.

As fast as he was on top of me he jumped off the bed gathering his clothes. "I am going to run home and gather some clothes, my lap top and a few work things. I will be back in about an hour. Can I stop and pick us up some lunch?"

"We just ate!" I exclaimed. "Well I just ate" I added sheepishly while I realized he didn't actually eat much.

"I think you will like what I have in mind for lunch." He chuckled and gave me a look full of passion and heat.

"I was thinking about having Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett over for dinner. Would you be willing to help me cook or do you have work to catch up on?"

He made his way back to the bed and sat on the edge right by my side. "Bella I don't care how much work I have to do. I will help you make dinner every night from now to eternity." He pulled me in for a chaste kiss, but I quickly deepened it and let my tongue slide over his. He tasted so sweet like cinnamon and vanilla. I moaned as he pulled away from the kiss moving down to my neck and back up to my ear. "We will finish this later and you better wear those fucking boy shorts under your clothes today. I need to keep a mental picture of you for when you are fully clothed" he whispered into my ear before pulling away and standing.

"You are so fucking hypnotic" I breathed out as he left the room chuckling.

I fell onto the bed and kicked my legs wildly squealing after I was sure he had pulled out of the driveway. I grabbed my cell phone and quickly texted a message to Rose and Alice.

_Dinner tonight at my place 6! Bring the boys! Edward is already here!_

I set my phone down and stripped the sheets from my bed, throwing them into a heap by my door. I gathered my clothes and threw them into my hamper. I couldn't find my boy shorts that I had worn the night before so I grabbed my cell phone again and flipped it open to send Edward a text.

_Can't find my panties from last night-do you by any chance have them?_

I chuckled as I rooted through my closet to find a comfortable outfit for the day. I grabbed a pair of my old cotton cheer shorts and a faded tank top that had the words "Bite Me" emblazoned across the front.

My cell phone beeped and I dove across the room to check the message. It was from Edward.

_I do indeed have those fucking boy shorts held hostage. You will never see them again._

I laughed as a wide smile spread across my face. I quickly texted him back.

_I guess you will just have to go with me next time to buy some more so you can give me your seal of approval. Then maybe you won't feel the need to keep them._

I threw my phone down and jumped in the shower. I let the water relax my muscles and clear my head. _This could work_ I thought as I massage my lavender scented body wash into my skin. _I need to give it a chance he is the absolute perfect guy_.

With that decided I quickly washed my hair and jumped out of the shower toweling off quickly. I chose to not wear panties as my shorts were tight enough anyway. _Take that Edward Cullen_ I thought as I giggled to myself.

I dried my hair slightly and pulled it up into a messy bun, applied some light make up and made my way back out to my bedroom. My phone beeped signaling I had a missed message.

I flipped it open to find another message from Edward.

_Mmmmmmmm…you are a tease._

I laughed again as I texted him back.

_Hurry back and you will find out just how much of a tease I am._

"HA" I exclaimed as I closed my phone only to have it beep again. I flipped it open to a message from Alice.

_Edward is there? Did he spend the night? SQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!_

I couldn't help but giggle at Alice's animated response.

_Well he's not here right now technically but he will be back shortly. Yes he spent the night and yes I got some. SQUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!_

I laughed imagining her reading that message. Rose's message came next.

_Alright Bells! I knew you could do it. Emmett and I will be there. Should I bring anything?_

I grinned at the typical Rose response.

_A bottle of wine would be nice. We are having lasagna. You know what I like._

_Got it chicka! I am so proud of you!_ Rose's response read.

Another message from Alice popped up before I could close my phone.

_I am so excited for you Bella! Jasper and I will be there. Can I bring anything?_

_Rose is bringing the wine. So maybe some dessert?_ I replied.

_You got it. See you in a few hours._

I grinned as I closed my phone and gathered my bedding to take to the laundry room.

* * *

Edward couldn't keep his hands off of me while I was making dinner. I kept giving him tasks so I could concentrate on what I was doing, but he was finishing his assigned jobs at lightning speed.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist attacking my neck with his lips. "God Bella do you know what it's taking for me not to bend you over that table and have you right here?"

"You need to learn a little self control Cullen. You don't see me acting like a love sick teenager do you?" I quipped while trying to stifle a giggle.

He growled gently in my ear and whispered "that comment will be punished later."

"Is that a promise?" I couldn't stifle my giggle this time as I let it come full force.

He growled again this time from his gut and spun me around to face him. "I don't say things I don't mean Swan. That's one thing you should learn about me right now" he said before his lips crashed into mine. He immediately deepened the kiss and I gave in against my better judgment.

After a few moments I forgot what I was doing as he attacked my neck.

"Edward" I breathed out trying to protest, but he took it as an invitation to ravish my chest through my tank top.

"Fuck Bella" he whispered into my shirt. "Aren't you wearing a bra?"

I chuckled darkly as I whispered "that's not the only thing that's missing."

He groaned as I pulled out of his embrace and turned my attention back to the lasagna.

He ran his hands up my legs to my ass and squeezed. I yelped as his hands traveled up the sides of my torso. I slapped his hands away right before he reached my breasts.

"If you want to eat tonight you are going to have to leave me alone for a few minutes."

"There is only one thing I want to eat tonight and it's not that lasagna." He whispered seductively into my neck.

I put the spoon I was using down and turned to face his scorching stare. "I have a job for you" I gasped as his hands cupped the back of my neck roughly.

"What is that" he whispered blowing his sweet scent across my face.

"Go get the bedding out of the dryer and make my bed." I meant it to come out in a demanding tone, but it came out more like a breathy gasp.

He chuckled and replied "I will have that done before you can finish that lasagna. You better hurry because when I get back here I _will_ be distracting you again."

"You are so fucking cocky" I said as I reached up and kissed him again.

"You like it" he said into my lips.

"Mmmmmm" was all I managed to get out before he was out of my grasp and making his way up the stairs leaving me breathless again.

I turned back to the lasagna and got into the oven before he returned.

"Ok I need to change. Would you mind setting the table and getting out some wine glasses? I would tell you where everything is, but then you would just get it done quicker and I fear that I would never have clothes on again."

"You know me so well already Bella" he crooned as I walked towards the stairs. "Hurry back" he called out before he swatted me on the ass playfully.

I came back down moments later wearing capris and a button down short sleeved shirt.

"I suppose you chose to put underwear on this time?" He asked as I walked back into the kitchen.

"I certainly hope she has underwear on" Rose called out as she walked into the kitchen.

My face blushed crimson as Edward and Emmett let out huge guffaws.

"For everyone's information I am wearing underwear" I shouted out.

"That's good news" Alice said as she and Jasper walked into the kitchen behind Rose and Emmett.

Everyone was chuckling wildly at my expense and I wasn't having it so I grabbed one bottle of wine from Rose and started furiously winding the corkscrew into the cork.

"I was hoping for my benefit you weren't wearing any panties, but I guess its better that you are because I don't know if I could control myself through this dinner if you weren't." Edward whispered while the other four chattered happily on the other side of the kitchen.

I grinned as I ground my ass into Edward's pelvis. "That's enough of that" he whispered "or I will be taking you upstairs while our friend's are here."

I chuckled while I pulled the cork from the wine and retreated to the dining room to pour our glasses.

Everyone settled in the dining room chatting happily and swigging wine while we waited for the lasagna to come out.

The rest of the evening went smoothly as we discussed local politics with the guys. They were interested in who each elected official was since they were new to the area. We discussed several of the neighboring cities and what makes Rush better than the other towns.

As if the time passed in the blink of an eye it was already ten and Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were preparing to leave. Everyone had work the next day and Alice was stifling yawns while Rose was making bedroom eyes at Emmett through her wine colored irises. We had consumed three bottles of wine between Rose, Alice and I minus the three glasses that the boys had.

Edward and I saw both couples out and started cleaning up the kitchen. We had it done in a flash and I melted into his embrace.

"Could you be anymore perfect?" He asked me as I giggled wildly.

"I don't know could I?" I slurred.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were an alcoholic or at least a glutton for punishment."

I giggled again and said "you know if I wasn't all liquored up I might take offense to that."

He chuckled and went to snuff the candles and turn out the lights in the dining room. A knock came at the side door and I stumbled to it smiling.

"What did you forget Alice?" I giggled as I opened the door. "WHAT. THE. FUCK."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know I know...please don't kill me!! I will have another chapter posted this weekend! In the meantime review and let me know who you think it at the door!! PLEASE! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OK so did the last chapter suck or what? I seriously got like 6 reviews and that's it!! Come on! I am sooo desperate for words of anything. That being said...I am not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews! I know I said at the beginning of this story that I didn't care how many reviews I got, but I am so addicted!! I love them like I love chocolate and let me tell you I LOVE chocolate! LOL! Anyway...drop me a line! Let me know if you liked it, hated it, whatever! I don't care-just tell me something!!!!! PLEASE! I am on my knees here! **

**Disclaimer: I am not SM! I do not own Twilight! I do own every Nine Inch Nails album ever made and some rare bootlegs! HUZZAAHH!!!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Melanie.

She was there.

Standing in my doorway.

Looking like someone just ran over her fucking puppy.

What. The. Fuck.

I had seen that look before. I knew then that she did love Edward and her heart shattered even more at finding him at the home wrecker's house.

I was pissed. I was pissed at myself and at Edward for telling me I wasn't going to be dragged into this drama that was his love life. What the fuck was I thinking? GAH!

Edward made his way from the dining room and I watched his expression turn from pure curiosity when he didn't know who was standing at the door to tortured rage when he realized who was there.

I took a step back and motioned for Melanie to enter into my kitchen. It might not have been the smartest move for me to make, but I did it nonetheless.

I looked to Edward who had a slight hint of panic in his eyes. He gave me an apologetic look and I shrugged my shoulders. As mad as I was at him right now I wasn't going to let Melanie see that pass through my carefully crafted façade.

We all stood motionless. No one saying anything. Just looking at each other like idiots. So I took it upon myself to break the ice.

"So Melanie" I started. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

The shards of heartbreak fell from her face and were replaced with a stony mask of violence. For a moment I thought she might spin her head in circles and spew green vomit from her mouth. Or better yet I could see her trashing all of my belongings in my house. I could visualize my Tiffany lamp being shattered into pieces and pictures being flung carelessly from the walls. My vision was broken with her hard voice.

"I need to speak with Edward. Now."

I looked at Edward who narrowed his eyes dangerously at her.

"Whatever you have to say to me Melanie you can say in front of Bella."

I froze in my spot not knowing if I should retreat to my room and leave them alone or if I should stay and face the wrath that was so certain to be Melanie.

She spat out of clenched teeth "I need to speak to you alone Edward."

"It's alright Edward I will leave you two alone." I spoke softly and moved quietly hoping she wouldn't act out if I didn't make any sudden movements.

"Actually Bella, on second thought, you should stay." She said with her voice dripping of sweet sarcasm.

I stopped moving and stood in the doorway from the living room to the kitchen.

Staring.

Like a referee.

I let out an impatient sigh and looked at Edward with wide eyes trying to motion him to get this conversation started.

He took the hint. "What do you want Melanie?"

"There are a few things you need to understand Edward."

"How did you find me?" He asked ignoring her statement.

She snorted and replied, "it's a small town Edward. I just drove around for a while until I found your car." She looked at him for a moment with what I thought was longing and then continued. "You didn't think I would be stupid enough to not realize where you were did you? I do have a brain."

"Whatever Melanie. Can you just say what you came to say so Bella and I can get back to our evening."

She turned her attention towards me while she spoke to him. "Did you know that your little home wrecker Bella over here likes to shake her ass on a pole for other guys as a hobby?"

"Yes I did and I don't have a problem with it. Is there anything else Melanie?" He asked as he moved towards the door to show her out.

She took her glaring eyes from me and set them back to Edward. "No one leaves me like you have Edward. I am too important to be left like you have done to me. Do you understand the consequences your actions are going to have?"

"I hardly think now is the time for empty threats Melanie. What we had is over. We are both different people and we both want different things in life. I am not the guy that I was a year ago."

"Damn it Edward. I made you who you are. You were so broken when I found you and I repaired you. Now you are going to leave me for….that?" She spat as she pointed her perfectly manicured finger in my direction.

"Don't insult her. Bella is ten times the woman you will ever be. I admit you helped me through one of the darkest times in my life and for that Melanie I will be forever grateful, but you have to move on. It's time. We are done. Through. There is no more to our empty relationship."

Melanie's demeanor turned from stony to desperate in a matter of seconds after Edward's small admission. "Please Edward" she begged while tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't live without you."

The. Fuck.

"Listen Melanie" I started carefully. "I know you are hurting right now. I know exactly how you feel, but it's Edward's choice to move on. He's obviously made that choice so I think you should gather what dignity you have left and head home. A woman of your prestige should not be reduced to begging."

"Fuck you!" She screamed at me. "You don't know who I am or where I come from. You don't know what I am going through. You have no right to tell me to move on. You fucking bitch. You fucking stole him. You stole him right out from under me." She started moving towards me and I stayed glued to my spot with a calm, cool, collected façade in place right next to my Tiffany lamp.

"I will have you know this, you home wrecker bitch, that I will be back in Edward's life one day and his bed. He will tire of you once you've shaken your ass in too many guy's faces and he will come back to me. It's only a matter of time. I will make sure to send you a wedding invitation fucking bitch."

My lips pressed into a hard line with her words. She stood inches from me and before my brain could realize what I was doing my hand slapped across her face. Hard.

"Fuck. You." I spat at her as she rubbed her cheek. I turned on my heel and ascended the stairs two at a time. I sprinted to my room and slammed the door closed.

_Am I doing this right now? Do I even want to move forward with him? I don't want to deal with this shit._ I thought as I lay back on the pillows.

I heard a car door slam outside and then someone yell, "fuck you bitch" before squealing tires down my street.

Footsteps coming up the stairs.

Footsteps coming down the hall.

Footsteps stopping at my door.

Soft knocking at my door.

I sighed deeply and said, "come in Edward."

He entered and closed the door behind him. _Why do people do that when there is no one else in the house?_ I thought as he made his way to the bed and sat carefully next to me.

"Bella..I'm so sor-"

I cut him off. "Cut the shit Edward. I am not having this shit. I don't want to be in the middle of this. I didn't sign up for this."

"I know and I'm sor-"

I cut him off again. "Who the fuck does she think she is? Do you know how bad I wanted to punch her in her face? Do you know that Edward? I am NOT a fucking home wrecker."

"Bella you are anything but and I am sor-"

I cut him off once more. "I will not stand for that treatment. Either she goes or I go Edward. I will not do this again. Now that she knows where I live she can come here anytime she wants. I am NOT getting caught up in this fucking love life drama."

He grabbed my hand and I sat up now, tears silently streaming down my face.

"Bella" he said softly as he reached out with his free hand to wipe the tears from my cheek. "I'm sorry. You don't know how incredibly sorry I am baby." He whispered while rubbing small circles on my hand with his thumb. His opposite hand cupped my cheek and caressed it softly.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I felt his body heat coming closer as he lay soft kisses on my cheeks where my tears had fallen.

"You are so beautiful Bella." He whispered into my ear while nibbling my earlobe. "I only want you Bella. It's only ever been you. I've spent my whole life looking for you."

I don't know how he knew I needed to hear those words, but my soul rejoiced. I hadn't really thought about him going back to her, but the worry was there bubbling under the surface.

His kisses moved to my neck where he suckled and kissed hungrily. His lips moved from my neck to my jaw and then to my chin and finally to my mouth. He pressed them forcefully to mine and I felt the warm sensation of his tongue sweeping across my bottom lip begging for me to open up.

I obliged and parted my lips slightly letting his tongue dance frantically with mine. He reached his hand up to cup the nape of my neck pulling me closer to him. I wanted to melt into him and I tilted my head to allow him better access to my mouth.

He pushed me gently down onto the bed and hovered over me, but to the side as his hands roamed freely over my body caressing my breasts through my shirt.

In what seemed like seconds he had my clothes off and lying in a heaping pile on the floor. I went to remove his shirt, but he stilled my hands, stood up and removed his clothes in a flash.

I let out a small moan at the sight of his body and his throbbing erection. "I need you," I whispered pulling him closer to me.

He collapsed on me and rubbed his cock against my thigh. I moaned deep in my throat and threw my head back. His mouth found mine again as he entered me quickly.

He threw his head back and let out a series of short pants. "God Bella…so…fucking…wet" he breathed out.

He thrust into me with a force I had not yet felt from him. He pulled my legs up and placed the backs of my knees into the crooks of his elbows taking his hands and sliding them under my ass. I lifted up slightly to change the angle, increasing the friction. I cried out at the new level of penetration and he bit my neck hard.

"You are going to make me cum Bella."

"Fuck me Edward."

He rocked into me with a force that sent me rocketing towards the headboard. I screamed out again as I felt the tight coil deep within me start to contract.

"Edward….fuck….ah….harder" I moaned out as my head banged against the headboard with the force of his thrusts.

I clamped down on him as the shower of light exploded behind my eyes. I screamed his name at the top of my lungs as he let out a guttural grunt with one final thrust.

He dropped onto the bed next to me with a thump and panted heavily with his eyes closed.

I rolled into him and he gathered me into his arms pulling me close.

"I'm still a little pissed off," I breathed out.

"I know Bella. I know, but can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Mhmmmm" I said as I closed my eyes still trying to catch my breath.

Tomorrow we would talk. About everything. It was time to tell him my story.

* * *

**A/N: OK there you go-some of you guessed right! I know it's short, but I didn't have much else to add to this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE review! PLEASE!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well I didn't get my 10 reviews, but whatever! I am still writing, but I am going to a once a week update schedule. I will probably be updating on Monday's-just so you know! Thank you so much to all the people that do review faithfully! I really do appreciate it!! Have you all checked out the twilighted (dot) net forums? They are so fun to peruse!! Check them out! I don't have a thread over there, but if you all want I can start one and we can chat about the story! Let me know!**

**OK-so who saw the movie? Was it not FANTASTIC? OMG! I loved it! It was fabulous! I want to see it again like a million times! I am openly admitting my obsession now! If you saw it let me know what you thought!!**

**Music for this chapter came from the Twilight soundtrack! It's been my favorite for a week now!! Great songs and artists on that soundtrack!**

**Discalimer: I am not Stephenie nor do I own Twilight. I do own a very old beat up pair of Doc Martens though! HIYAH!**

* * *

Chapter 14

It was done.

The story was told.

Coffee permeated the café we sat in while Edward absorbed my words. Shock, concern and finally anger painted his features. I sat, observing his facial features while he processed a response to my story.

"Bella" he started. "First of all I'm so sorry that happened to you. Second of all I swear to the all mighty God above if Jacob steps foot in this town I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Edward, Jacob is not coming here. I don't think you need to worry about him ever showing his face here. I admit I am still pretty torn up about the whole situation, but I am getting over it. It's been hard, but I am getting there. I have to. I have to move on with my life and I am just happy to have you to help me move on with it."

With that Edward smiled a warm, happy smile that almost split his face.

"So does that mean I am your boyfriend?"

I chuckled lightly and replied "I don't think I would be letting you stay in my house if you weren't my boyfriend."

"Excellent" he replied taking a bite of his sandwich. "So are you happy with what's being done to your house?"

"From what I can tell so far yes. I love it."

"We still have a lot of work to do though. It's going to be a while before it's all done, but I think it will be beautiful and I am sure you will be impressed with the final product."

"I can assure you that anything you came up with will be more than pleasing to me."

"I do know that you have my worker's in a frenzy. You need to wear a bit more clothing or they will never finish your house."

I giggled and replied "sorry. It's hard for me to get used to having so many prying eyes in my house. I am not used to worrying about what I wear around my own house."

"Well if you want your house done in the next six months you are going to have to get used to it. I don't want to fire a whole crew for looking at you the wrong way."

"I promise I will be good. So what time are you done tonight?"

"I should be home around six. The development we are working on is coming along nicely and I am just there to supervise basically. The contractors and my crews know what they are doing. So I basically return phone calls and set up meetings all day from the show home that is finished."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Well seeing how your kitchen should be out of commission starting today I say Chinese takeout." He looked up sheepishly from his lashes.

"They are starting work on my kitchen today?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. I thought Emmett told you that?"

"No I didn't see Emmett this morning or Jasper. I assumed they were in the basement or behind the house or something." I paused thinking about my kitchen being demolished. "I didn't pack anything from the cupboards. Shit. I should go home and do that."

He put a calming hand on my arm holding me in place and I met his eyes. "Nonsense. The workers will do the packing. We have a few guys there that just run errands and clean up. They will pack up your kitchen. They are great guys. I promise nothing will be broken or mishandled in any way." He smiled and his eyes lit with fire trying to reassure me.

"Ok" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "If you say so."

"I do say so. Now I have to get back to work and I am assuming you do to? I will see you tonight and I will bring dinner."

"Alright" I said as I stood from the booth to hug him.

He pulled me into a tight, warm embrace. I inhaled deeply taking as much of his scent with me as I could. He reached down and cupped my chin in his hand and pulled up so he could kiss me properly. Our lips moved together perfectly. I moaned softly wanting to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away slightly. "Thank you Bella" he whispered into my lips.

"For what?" I replied opening my eyes and pulling away from him slightly to look at him.

"For telling me why you are so broken. Now I can get to work on getting you back together." He said seriously. "You are my world now Bella. I've waited a long time for you and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am not that guy. I am not Jacob."

"Edward" I whispered as I threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and a tear escaped my eye.

He pulled back out of the embrace, but held my hands firmly. "I have to go back to work," he whispered "but I will see you in a few hours."

I nodded mutely and gave him a small smile.

"A few hours baby" he whispered against my lips and then left.

I had to sit before my weakened knees gave out on me. _Traitor body_ I thought while I put my ear buds back in my ears and flipped my laptop open.

The sounds of Seether poured through my ears as I started typing.

_So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'Cause I'm so much more than meets the eye_

My phone vibrated in my lap and I looked down to see I had received a new text.

From Jacob.

My stomach lurched to my throat and my heart pounded in my chest, vibrating through my entire body. My hands trembled as I reached to flip my phone open.

_Bells I miss you. I love you I made a terrible mistake. Please talk to me.  
_

_How did he get my number? _I thought frantically.

Seether's words poured through my head as I tried desperately to grasp onto anything that was here, that was real.

_And I'm the one you can never trust  
'Cause wounds are ways to reveal us  
And yeah I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us  
But what a waste of my time when the world we have is yours_.

Tears started streaming down my face and my head fell forward to rest on the table hiding from the outside world.

_He has no right_ I thought angrily. _He can't do this to me._

Rage burned through my veins as I hit the button to reply to the text on my phone.

_Lose my number. Don't contact me again. I can't go through this again. You have no right to invade my life like this._

I closed my phone and set it on the table. I pulled the headphones out of my ears and turned my Ipod off. I sat staring at the screen on my laptop for several minutes before my phone buzzed again.

Jacob replied.

_Please Bella. I am begging you for another chance. Please. You are my life and I didn't realize how much you meant to me. I will do what it takes to get you back, but I won't stop contacting you. You are what keeps me together. I love you Bells._

I hit the reply button again and quickly typed in.

_Fuck. You._

_I am done with this. I can't do this. I can't handle this. Son of a bitch. _I thought angrily, frantically as I gathered my things and headed out to the car.

I threw my stuff into the car and flipped my phone open. I texted Alice and Rose quickly.

_Going to the city for a few days. Turning my phone off. I am fine, but I need to get out of here. XOXO_

I threw my phone onto the passenger seat and slammed my foot into the clutch, turned the key in the ignition and started the car with a roar. I slammed it into first and flew out of the parking lot sailing towards my house.

I pulled into my driveway and hopped out of the car. I ran inside and up to my room. I grabbed some clothes and toiletries and an envelope with some tickets to the Nine Inch Nails concert tomorrow night and I was back downstairs within minutes.

"Where's the fire pretty lady?" Emmett's voice boomed above the construction noise.

I turned quickly and took in his face. His features were painted with panic and concern.

"I am heading to the city. I need to get out of here for a few days. Keep an eye on my house?"

"Bella maybe you should wait until later to go. I think Edward would probably want to accompany you."

_Fuck. Shit. I forgot about Edward._ I thought and Emmett must have noticed the change in my expression as he relaxed visibly.

I nodded my head slightly and said, "I'm just going to the car to get my phone. I will be right back."

Emmett nodded and went back to work while I sauntered from the house towards my car. I grabbed the phone and noticed another message. It was from Edward.

_Bella please wait for me. I will go with you. Please let me help you. You don't have to go through anything alone anymore._

I whimpered at his message as I made my way back into the house. Emmett met me at the door with a hug.

"What's going on Bella?"

I looked up at his hulking frame and just hugged him tighter. "Jacob" I whispered.

Emmett tightened his grip around me and said, "what did he do?"

"He texted me saying he wants me back. Emmett I can't handle it."

"I gathered as much from your demeanor. That and the frantic phone call I got from Rose about five minutes ago asking me to stop you from leaving until someone could go with you. Those girls know you better than you know yourself you know."

I giggled lightly and whispered, "I know."

Emmett held me for a few more seconds before Jasper burst through the back door in a panic.

"Bella" he said through gasping pants.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Emmett asked with concern as he let go of my body.

"Alice called."

I laughed and looked up to Emmett to see his wide grin stretching over his face. "Already took care of it man."

"Thank God. Ali would have my head if I didn't stop her" he said nodding his head towards me.

"I am waiting for Edward, but thanks for your concern Jasper." I replied as more tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella" Jasper sighed and pulled me into his arms. "I don't know what's going on with you, but it will be ok. You have friends here to help you and to look out for you."

"I know. I know. It's just…hard. I just want to go. When it comes to the fight or flight instinct I don't have the fight left in me. I just have flight and that's the first thing I do. I can't help it."

"It's alright," he said squeezing me tighter before releasing me. "So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"How long do you have? It's kind of a long story" I exclaimed feeling slightly better.

He nodded and led me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. "Spill it," he said as Emmett chuckled from the other room.

"Dude you sound like a chick." Emmett laughed louder.

"Can it Emmie pie" Jasper chuckled as Emmett's laugh stopped abruptly.

I couldn't help but smile at their banter. Jasper nodded towards me asking silently for me to continue.

I explained the whole story to him including the text messages that I had gotten just recently. He sat across from me the couch with a look of concern and shock.

"You know…" he trailed off looking down at the floor. "It's assholes like that who give all guys everywhere a bad name. It's disgusting really. It makes life so much harder for guys like me, Emmett and Edward."

"I know," I said quietly.

"Bella I am so sorry you went through that. It's not fair for anyone to treat you like that. You don't deserve it. Now he has the nerve to contact you and try to ask for your forgiveness? I swear to the all mighty God above if he ever steps foot in this town he's going to have hell to pay."

I had to chuckle at this admission. "Edward said the same thing. It's nice to know I am so well protected."

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you Isabella. I can promise you that."

"Thank you Jasper." I said reaching for his hand and squeezing.

"Hey get your hands off my woman" Edward chuckled as he walked into the living room.

Jasper smiled and stood from the couch. "She's all yours man. I was just holding her hostage until you got here."

Edward smiled and clapped Jasper on the back before he retreated from the room.

He made his way over to the couch and sat next to me taking his hand in mine. I couldn't look at him. I looked down to the floor trying to avert his gaze.

He gently lifted my chin with his finger and stared into my eyes. His piercing green gaze warmed me immediately. "What happened?"

"Jacob texted me asking me to forgive him. Telling me that he wanted me back. He made a mistake. I can't handle it Edward. It's like that tear in my heart that was starting to heal was ripped open again."

I closed my eyes and let the tears stream down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his fingers and caressed my cheek.

"Oh my beautiful Bella. He's not going to hurt you anymore. First we are going to the cell phone store and getting you a new phone number. Then if you still want to go to the city we will go."

"I do want to go to the city. I have tickets for the Nine Inch Nails concert tomorrow night. I want to go for a long weekend. I already have the time off work."

"Then I guess we are heading to the city tonight baby."

I smiled up at him and he returned the warmth with a kiss. He deepened it at my request and our tongues moved together gracefully. I broke the kiss and pulled away slightly to lay my head on his chest.

"He's not going to hurt you again Bella. I won't let him." Edward whispered into my hair.

"Thank you" I replied squeezing him tighter.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! Please review! I am done begging, but please review! I don't care if you hate it-give me some words! I LOVE words!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry that this is a day late-I have family in from out of town and I haven't really had a chance to sit down and write. So I figured instead of skipping an update this week I would try to give you a little something. That being said I hope you enjoy this bit of lemony goodness I have concocted for my faithful reviewers! This is dedicated to you few that do review! I love you all! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters! I do own several ticket stubs from the Twilight movie!! Hehehe!!**

* * *

Chapter 15

We got to the city within a few hours and checked into the Four Seasons. I gasped when Edward pulled up to the hotel.

"What are you doing?" I asked in awe.

"Getting us a room for the weekend." He replied with a smug smirk.

"Edward their rooms are like fifteen hundred a night. Are you insane?" I stared with wide eyes at him.

"No, not insane. I just like a little luxury when I come to the city. Plus I already have a room reserved here for my parents. So it's not a big deal. I will just have to make sure it's clean and ready to go." He replied while getting out of the driver's seat of my car.

I watched as he spoke to the valet for a moment and then disappeared inside the hotel. He was back within a matter of minutes and had popped the hatch on my car. The valet was opening my door and offering a hand to help me out. I took it graciously and stared as Edward handed the bellboy our bags.

"Follow me" the bellboy stated as we complied and walked through the lobby of the hotel to the elevator doors.

We walked onto the elevator and Edward intertwined his fingers with mine. I was overcome with a sense of joy and protection that nothing could change. I looked up at him and smiled a warm smile.

"I'm glad that's back." He whispered huskily into my ear.

"You're glad what's back?" I asked with confusion.

"Your smile. I really missed it on the drive here."

"Mmmmmm" I replied as he nuzzled my neck and pulled me closer to his chest.

The elevator chimed as the doors opened and we stepped off. We made our way down the hall to our room and the bellboy inserted the key and opened the door flipping on lights as we went. Edward thanked him, handed him a crisp folded bill and shooed him out of the room.

I walked around observing my surroundings with a stunned silence. There was a sitting room a small kitchen and a small eating area. The bathroom was luxurious marble tile. The bathtub was a jetted whirlpool and the stand up shower was big enough for ten people.

I made my way back out to the sitting room where Edward was standing and staring at the room service menu. I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror over the mantle and shrieked.

"Holy hell! I am a hot mess. Why didn't you tell me I looked like death warmed over?" I asked staring at my reflection and trying to wipe the mascara from under my eyes.

Edward chuckled and replied "you aren't a hot mess. You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth. You don't look like death warmed over, but I will draw you a bath if you think it will make you feel better."

"That might be nice. I really don't think I'm up for leaving the room tonight."

"I figured as much that's why I was perusing the room service menu. If you don't want anything from the menu we can just order from somewhere and have it delivered." He said with a smile. He walked towards me and handed me the room service menu. "You decide what you want while I get your bath running." He kissed my neck gently running his tongue along the skin below my ear. I shivered involuntarily as I tried to concentrate on the menu. I found a note pad and a pen in a nearby desk and wrote down my order.

I made my way into the bathroom and slipped off my clothes. Edward stood up and turned slowly. His eyes widened as he took in my near naked form. A low growl came from deep within his gut shaking his chest visibly. I raised an eyebrow and asked "is that a growl of approval?"

"Yes...oh God yes. I could spend the rest of eternity just looking at you like that. Standing there, tempting me and looking sexy as fuck."

My face flushed as I suddenly felt self conscious about my appearance. I dropped my head to the floor and he stalked to me quickly placing two fingers under my chin drawing my head up to look him in the eye.

"Please don't ever be embarrassed about your body in front of me. You are strikingly beautiful and I am not just talking about your curves. You are gorgeous inside and out."

I smiled and whispered "thank you" as he kissed me gently on the lips.

"Now let's get you out of that horribly offending lace and into the tub."

I giggled as he ran his fingertips under the straps of my bra up over my shoulders and then down my back to unclasp the bra. It fell forward and too the floor as Edward gently brought his hands up to caress my breasts splaying his hands out over my nipples and rubbing gently.

I felt my eyelids slide closed and I tilted my head back moaning slightly from the gentle pressure on my soft skin. He removed his hands from my breasts and before I could protest he had his thumbs hooked into either side of my panties sliding them down. He kissed my legs gently all the way back from his bent position stopping briefly at my hip bones. He sucked and kissed all the way back up to my mouth.

"I want to worship you and your body everyday of forever."

I smiled as he led me over to the tub and helped me over the edge. I sat down and relaxed immediately against the warm water and bubbles.

"I trust you know how to clean yourself properly?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I giggled and responded "I might need some help."

"I am just going to unpack our things and order us some dinner."

I pushed my bottom lip out to feign a pout and he smiled as he retreated from the bathroom walking backwards never taking his eyes off mine.

I relaxed in the tub until the water cooled slightly then I took to washing myself and my hair then raised from the tub to wrap a towel around my head. I grabbed the fluffy white bathrobe from the hook next to the tub and wrapped it around myself.

I made my way out of the bathroom to find Edward setting up dinner.

"That was fast" I observed.

"Really it wasn't. You were in there for a while."

"How long?" I asked not realizing I had taken very long.

"About an hour." He smiled warmly at me. "Feel better?"

"Why didn't you come and get me?"

"I figured you could use some time to absorb and decompress so I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh" I replied simply. "Thank you for this" I said gesturing to the food. "For everything."

He looked up and gave me that sexy crooked grin and pulled out a chair for me. "Anything for you Isabella."

I didn't much prefer my whole first name, but when he said it chills raced down my spine.

"Beautiful" he whispered sending a warm breath over my neck. I shivered again involuntarily as the heat pooled between my legs.

We enjoyed dinner in companionable silence. When we finished I retreated back into the bathroom to comb my hair out and commence with my nightly routine.

When I came out Edward was stretched out on top of the covers of the bed almost completely naked. His boxers remained as his back rested against the pillows of the headboard. He raised one hand and crooked his finger at me to come to the bed. I willingly obliged as I bounded across the room and jumped into the bed on top of him.

He pulled me into him and pressed his lips into mine. With reckless abandon I returned the kiss immediately asking to deepen it. He obliged and our tongues fought for dominance. He ran his hands up my arms and around to the front of the robe untying the knot I formed with the belt.

As the robe fell open he sighed in pleasure breaking the kiss and looking down at the exposed skin. He ran his hands across my stomach and up my sides over my ribs and brushing the sides of my breasts. His hands made their way up to my shoulders and slid the material of the robe down my body as his hands caressed the skin on my arms.

"Exquisite" he whispered pulling me in for another kiss. I moved to straddle his lap, but he pushed my chest gently with his hands causing me to fall back onto the bed. His body was hovering over mine as he stared into my eyes. I couldn't help but be hypnotized by his eyes. They pierced into my mind and soul causing a warm feeling to spread from my toes up to my eyebrows.

I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his hips and pulled his pelvis into me. He did and pressed the length of his cock into my center. I moaned as he increased the pressure letting the entire lower half of his body press into mine.

I un tangled my legs from his waist briefly and used my toes to pull down his boxer shorts. I got them to his knees and he reached down and pulled them off the rest of the way throwing them across the room.

He bent his head down and captured my lips again darting his tongue out quickly as I opened my mouth allowing him entrance. As his tongue entered my mouth he slid his throbbing erection into my slick center. He pumped in and out of me as I cried out in ecstacy.

"Edward" I cried out as he flipped us over and pulled me up onto my hands and knees.

"Fuck. Bella. You are so fucking wet." He growled as he pumped into me faster and faster. He grabbed at my hair and pulled me up so my back was pressed against his chest. He layered hot, wet kisses on my neck as he pumped in and out with fever.

"God....faster...please...Edward..." I screamed out as the orgasm raked my body squeezing his length into my body.

"Guh....Bella....fuck....." Edward groaned as he released into me.

I collapsed onto the bed on my stomach and he collapsed next to me. We laid for several minutes hand in hand next to each other sharing the air we huffed out in pants. When our breathing slowed Edward got up and turned back the covers on his side of the bed. He came over and wrapped me up in his arms and pulled my side down. He laid me down gently and ran over to his side of the bed and crawled in.

I turned so my back was too him and he gathered me up pulling me close to him. I relaxed into his embrace.

"Goodnight my sweet Isabella." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! I know it was short, but I thought it was sweet! My son has recently decided that his naps would drop from the average 3 hours to like 45 minutes so this chapter was written to the Twilight soundtrack with a backdrop of Little Bill! GAH! Reviews are better than a naked Edward laying in a big fluffy bed!! AAAAHHHH!!!**

**I wanted to give everyone a heads up! I have started a new story. It's not posted anywhere because I've been mulling over the first few chapters. It's going to be VERY OOC! Bella moves back home to Virginia Beach where she catches up with her childhood best friend Jordan. They lost touch in high school and Bella is excited to share their life experiences thus far. Jordan's husband is none other than Edward! WOOOO!! LOL! Anyway...so I will probably be starting that story once this one is closer to it's ending. (We still have a few more chapters here!) That being said...put me on your Author Alert list so you will know when I post it! It should be good! I have the first three chapters written and I am really pleased with them!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OK so the family is gone and I had to work today. It's pretty quiet here so I figured I would give you all a bonus chapter for the week! I will still be updating on Monday (as long as nothing comes up). So consider this an extra treat!**

**This is dedicated to my few faithful reviewers! Thank you guys so much for your words! They really do mean a lot to me!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters! I do own a wool peacoat from J. Crew and boy did I need it today! It's FREEZING out there!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Edward and I made our way around the city for a majority of the next day. We walked together through Central Park and ate hot dogs in Battery Park. He was so sweet and caring, constantly wondering if I was doing ok. I was more than happy to be here with him.

"I just want to take care of you Bella. Your well being means more to me then anything."

"Thank you Edward." I replied happily. "I don't know what God dropped you into my lap, but I sure need to thank him."

Edward chuckled as he pulled me tighter to his side. We were headed back to the Four Seasons and to a quiet dinner from room service. Then we would get ready for the concert.

Edward opened the door to our suite and my mouth watered at the delicious smells wafting through the room.

"You already had dinner delivered?" I peeked around the corner to the small dining room and my breath caught. "Edward?" I asked chancing a glance up at his face. He had a beautiful smile plastered on his face.

The dining room was filled with small candles. The table was set with a beautiful display of flowers. A bottle of wine was chilling and salad, lasagna and bread were all at the ready for us on the table. "Does it meet your standards my dear?"

"Are you kidding me? This is perfect."

"Good" he breathed as he led me into the dining room. He pulled out my seat so I could sit then tucked me gently into the table. He took his seat and poured two glasses of wine. "Please feel free to start. I know you must be starving from all that walking we did today."

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food. I nodded and took a forkful of delicate lettuce and tomato into my mouth. "Mmmmm…what kind of dressing is on this salad?"

"It's their house dressing. Isn't it to die for?"

"Good Lord it's like an orgasm on my tongue."

He chuckled and continued eating. We finished the meal in comfortable silence. I sat back in my chair completely full and satisfied. "That was delicious."

"It really was. I ordered dessert, but it will be sent up after we get back from the concert." He smiled warmly at me.

"What did you order?"

"It's a surprise." He pursed his lips slightly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not much for surprises you know."

"I've gathered as much, but you will have to deal with it."

I nodded admitting defeat and glanced at the clock. "Oh" I stated as I jumped up. "I have to get ready."

I ran into the other room and grabbed my clothes for the evening and hurried into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower without waiting for the water to warm up. I finished quickly and hopped out wrapping the towel around myself. I hurried out into the bedroom again to grab panties.

"You can't go running around like that if you expect to leave tonight." Edward chuckled darkly.

I turned to look at him and dropped the towel. His eyes widened in surprise as I raced into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. He was there within seconds banging furiously on the door.

"You are going to pay for that you evil girl."

"What kind of punishment do you have in mind?" I yelled through the door.

"Oh I have a punishment in mind, but you might like it. I might have to change my course of action."

I giggled as I threw my clothes on and opened the door. Edward stared dumbfounded at my outfit. I picked a short, black lacy skirt, a red halter-top and fishnet stockings for the evening. I would of course pair it with my calf high Docs. "Do you like what you see?" I asked seductively as I applied a coat of mascara.

"You are so beautiful. With or without clothing. I think I should be the one thanking the God that sent you to me."

I rolled my eyes as he stripped naked and stepped into the shower. I stood, staring with a slack jaw at his retreating ass. I loved watching his muscles clench with simple movements such as walking.

I finished applying my makeup while Edward was in the shower. I started the hairdryer before he fully emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. I groaned internally at his muscular frame staring at me in the mirror. He got the shaving kit out of his overnight bag and opened it.

I flipped the hairdryer off and stared at him. "What are you looking at Bella?"

"Can you not shave for tonight?"

He shot me a look of indifference and said, "if you don't want me to I won't."

"I have grown rather fond of the scruffy look you sport by the evening."

"You have? Huh…I will have to file that information for later use." He smiled deviously as he zipped the shaving case back up.

After several more minutes we were both ready to go. I pulled on my boots, yanked the laces tight and tied them.

We headed out of the hotel and hailed a cab. Edward gave the cabby the address while I situated our tickets and money. Usually Nine Inch Nails holds their concerts at Madison Square Garden, but this concert was at a much smaller venue.

The cab pulled up to the hall several minutes later and we hopped out and made our way inside. The tickets I got were for box seats right next to the stage. They looked out over the crowd on the floor, but we were closer to the stage than the people on the floor. It was truly exhilarating for me. To be so close to my musical idol had me weak in the knees.

Edward went to get us a couple of beers when the opening act came out. I sat in my seat and bobbed my head along with their catchy beats, but I was impatient for Trent Reznor to be out on that stage. By now the hall was packed. People were thrashing about on the floor below us and I couldn't help but want to join in a bit.

"Here you go love," Edward crooned from behind me holding a beer over my shoulder. I reached up to grab it and before I took a sip I froze. _Did he just call me love? Maybe it was a slip of the tongue._ I shrugged my shoulders and sipped the beer watching the musicians on stage.

The opening act was soon finished and I was bouncing on my heels watching the stagehands change equipment. "Do you want another beer before the God of all music starts?"

I giggled, and playfully smacked Edward's chest. "Yes I will have another beer. Why don't you get several while you are up there?"

"I don't think I can carry more than four love."

_There was that term again. Huh…maybe he doesn't know he's saying it._ I thought as I nodded my head for him to go on.

He was back just seconds before the house lights dimmed down. He handed me two beers and I sucked half of one down quickly. "Thank you." I said as I reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He nodded and smiled as "Wish" started. I squealed like a lovesick teenager when Trent walked out onto the stage. I saw Edward chuckling next to me as I shot him the evil eye. He held his beers up in front of him as a sign of surrender.

I closed my eyes and swayed to the electronic bass beats that vibrated through my body. I was in heaven. If only I could bottle this feeling and save it for later use. I quickly gulped down the rest of my first beer in between the first and second song. Edward finished his second beer and set the cups on the ground.

"And I thought I was drinking fast." I giggled into his ear.

"I didn't want them to get warm" he replied into my neck. I shivered as his lips traced up and down the column of my neck. I swallowed most of my second beer at that moment and by the third song I was finished with it. I set my cups down on the ground also and turned to face Edward who was now assaulting my collarbone with his tongue.

"Are you trying to distract me from the pretty, muscular, sweaty musician on the stage?"

"You caught me." He looked down at me sheepishly and I brought his lips to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I swept the tip of my tongue along his top lip and then his bottom until he opened up. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and assaulted him. He groaned and took my bottom lip into his mouth and bit gently causing me to moan.

I pulled away as the first chords of "Something I Can Never Have" started playing. "This is my favorite song ever."

Edward smiled and turned me around to face the stage again. Trent was sitting at a keyboard playing and singing into the microphone. My legs melted a little as he gazed out into the audience. His eyes floated over the entire audience and up into the boxes that were directly behind the floor. I silently willed him to look my way. When he did he locked his gaze with mine.

_You make this all go away. You make this all go away. I'm down to just one thing and I'm starting to scare myself._

His gravelly voice rang out through the hall and his eyes never left mine. I felt Edward stiffen behind me but he didn't move. I started mouthing the words to the song and our gaze was finally broken as he had to take a breath. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and relaxed into Edward's embrace.

"Was that a dream come true for you?" He whispered into my ear.

"You have no idea." I replied swaying with the music.

"Should I be jealous?"

I laughed at him and turned to see the worry line in his forehead. "Oh Edward. Knock it off. Trent is like a musical idol for me. I would never have a chance with him and even if I did I don't think I could ever walk away from you." I smiled and reached up to run my finger along the crease in his forehead.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, but just by the way he was looking at you a minute ago says that you would have a chance with him. I wouldn't be surprised if we read the Arts section of the Times tomorrow and there is a big ad from him asking who the girl was with the blood red halter top, lacy black skirt and fishnets."

"That description fits a hundred different girls in here. Don't be absurd. It would never happen. Who wants to live their life on the road anyway? Besides who even knows if he could see me? Those stage lights have to be pretty bright. I'm sure he can't see us up here." I tried to sound reassuring, but I couldn't deny the small part of me that hoped he had indeed locked eyes with me and wasn't just staring out into nothingness.

"He could see you Bella. He could see you plain as day. He locked eyes with you and you held his stare. You captivated him just like you captivate me. You are a very interesting creature. If my time with you is up then so be it, but I won't go down without a fight."

I smiled at his admission of not going down without a fight. I wouldn't either. I was pretty sure I was in love with him.

Head over heels. In love with the man standing behind me.

I smiled wider at my realization. I wanted to tell him, but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way. I think he did, but was it too soon to share feelings like that?

I stood thinking for quite a while. Edward kissed my neck and whispered. "Did I scare you? Are you angry with me?"

"No…no…why would I be angry?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"I don't know. I'm a guy and guys always open mouth and insert foot. I didn't know if I said something that offended you."

I laughed quietly. "No you didn't say anything that offended me. I was just thinking about you and me and how far we've come. How I don't feel so empty anymore now that you are in my life and for the first time ever I don't feel broken. Right now at this time in this moment I don't feel broken. I feel normal and whole and right." I beamed up at him.

He returned my smile with a dazzling one. He bent down to kiss me gently on the lips. "That's the best thing I've ever heard in my entire life Bella. I'm so glad you feel that way around me."

"I really do. I don't know if you will ever be able to leave my side again though."

"How about I just don't?" He pulled me in for another heated kiss that left me breathless. He turned me around to face the stage again and whispered "get your fix now because we have dessert waiting for us when we get back."

I shivered as his words heated me down to the core. All too soon the concert was over and we were making our way out of the hall. Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my small frame protectively. Once we were outside he tried hailing a cab, but it was no use. We started walking back towards the hotel when I heard a cell phone vibrating.

"Is that my cell vibrating?" I asked Edward eyeing his pockets curiously.

"Oh I don't know. I didn't even feel it." He replied as he pulled his cell and mine out of his pockets.

I flipped my phone open to find another text message from Jacob.

"Son of a bitch." I cried out as I opened my phone.

_Bella I am begging you to talk to me. I know where you are. Forks is too small for people not to talk. I am coming there to see you. You can't refuse me when I am staring you in your face. I miss you Bells. I love you. Please talk to me._

"No…no…no…" I chanted as the world around me went black and I tumbled into nothingness.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. I have a small obsession with Nine Inch Nails and Trent Reznor-that kinda leaked through in this chapter! Sorry about that! LOL! Reviews are appreciated as always!**

**On another note-I am up to like chapter 6 in my new story. I seriously can't stop writing it. It's going to be amazing. I will be posting it soon-in my outline for Mended Hearts we have 21 chapters. So...not too much longer, but long enough for me to keep working on the new story!! That being said-put me on your Author Alert list so you know when it comes out. I still don't have a title for it yet. I have to work on that! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Welcome to my Monday madness! LOL! No really-just a normal update. Nothing exciting, but maybe some foreshadowing and bridging! **

**Thank you so much to the few of you that review! I really do appreciate it!! I love reading your words! They make me smile and want to write more!! I get giddy-that's right folks-GIDDY from your reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters here within! I do own like 4 different tubes of Victoria's Secret sparkly lip gloss-that stuff is the BOMB!**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Bella…Bella…sweetheart. Wake up." Edward's velvety soft voice was pulling me out of the blackness that had enveloped me. My eyes fluttered open to the busy New York street and I gasped.

"Oh my God did I pass out?"

"Yes you did, but you've only been out for like a minute. Long enough for me to carry you to this bench. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. A little woozy maybe, but ok other than that. I just want to get back to the hotel."

"You got it." He stood up and hailed us a cab quickly. He held his hand out to help me up off the bench and helped me get situated in the car before the driver sped off back towards the Four Seasons.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered into his chest.

"I don't want you to worry about it Bella. He can't hurt you and I won't let him near you. Do you understand that?"

I nodded and tears escaped my eyes silently. "I wonder if he knows where my house is?"

"Well if he does he hasn't made it a public fact yet. Jasper and Emmett would have called me if a strange guy showed up looking for you."

I nodded again and let his arm pull me closer to his side as the cab pulled up to the hotel. Edward led me through the lobby and up to our room carrying most of my weight with him. My legs were so weak I could barely hold myself up.

Once inside the room I shuffled over to my bag and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt to change into for bed. I finished out my nightly routine and crawled up into the bed next to Edward. He pulled me to his side and stroked my hair lovingly trying to calm my tense body. I quickly fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

Four long, agonizing weeks had passed since that night in the city. I had not heard another word from Jake and Melanie made herself scarce. Other than a threatening text message or email once a week I forgot about Melanie all together. I knew Jake was the bigger threat.

Edward begged me to stay at his house with him during the nights and during the day I could go back to my house to work if I wanted. He was assured I would be fine having Jasper and Emmett there. Sometimes Jasper and Edward would switch locations and I would be forced to stare at his hard body all day, but I tried not to let his muscular frame distract me. Sometimes it was a futile effort.

No matter where I was it seemed that Edward or Emmett were never far behind. If I chose to write in the diner or café they would join me for lunch and give me one of their walkie talkies so I could communicate in a split second if need be. They saw too many faults with cell phones to rely on them. It did help that we lived in an incredibly small town and none of them, including Alice and Rose, were ever more than five minutes away from where I was.

So here I was sitting out in the front lawn of my house enjoying the Indian summer we had been graced with. Edward asked me to meet him at his house around five, but I had to stay away until then. I knew he was planning something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to try getting information from Emmett and Jasper when I was done with the chapter I was writing.

I sauntered into the house and found Emmett staring at plans for the second level in my house.

"Hi Em" I crooned.

"Bella" he said with a nod. He didn't look at me and I figured my attempt at sounding vulnerable wasn't working.

"Whatcha doing?" I hummed out.

"Looking at blueprints," he said with a quiet chuckle. "Did you need something?" He asked looking up at me with a grin.

"Oh I'm just bored. I'm done with my work for the day and I can't go back to Edward's until five and he wouldn't tell me why."

"So you think you can drill me for information?"

Damn it he saw through that façade quickly. "Um…no I just…well" I stumbled through my words causing a loud guffaw to come straight from his toes.

"Nice try Bellaaaahhhh" he elongated my name playfully. "You aren't getting any information out of me. Just enjoy the surprise." He winked at me and headed to the living room to talk to some of the workers.

I slinked around the house looking for Jasper when I heard Emmett's voice boom from the other room "Jasper isn't going to tell you either Bella so don't waste your time."

"Argh" I let out a frustrated groan that only caused Emmett to laugh louder.

I slid my cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open to compose a new text message to Rose and Alice.

_Wanna meet for mani-pedis in twenty?_

I closed my phone waiting for a reply. It buzzed within seconds and I flipped it open to find two new messages. The first was from Alice.

_Absolutely._

I giggled as I opened the next one from Rose.

_For sure. I need a break. _

I quickly texted back that I would see them soon and closed my phone to go find Emmett again.

I rounded the corner to the living room and found Emmett talking animatedly with a worker.

"Em I'm going to get a mani-pedi with Alice and Rose. I will be back later."

He nodded and smirked as I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. As soon as I stepped outside I had a feeling that eyes were on me, but I quickly brushed it off since there were so many workers in my yard and milling around my driveway.

I pulled into the local salon five minutes later and headed inside. The receptionist greeted me with a warm hello as I explained that we would have three for mani-pedis. She nodded and said that we should be able to get in within the next half hour. I thanked her as I took a seat in the waiting area.

Alice bounced into the salon first looking at bubbly as ever. I quickly stood and enveloped her tiny body in a hug.

"Hey Ally. I feel like I haven't seen you girls in ages."

"I know Bella we really must plan girl time more often. Don't get me wrong I simply love Jasper, but I need some girl time!"

"I know it seems like we are always working opposite shifts at the bar too."

"For sure. We just need to plan it out and carve out some time for us." She smiled warmly and turned as the door opened and Rose floated in.

We ran to her and hugged her creating a three-girl hug circle. Rose sighed and said, "I've missed this. Three handsome men come into town and we hardly see each other anymore."

"I know. It's ridiculous" I quipped. "Alice and I were just talking about that and we've decided we need to plan girl time. Carve it out so we don't forget about each other."

"That sounds like a good plan to me. Did you get our names down on the list Bella?" Rose asked pointing towards the reception desk.

"Yes it should only be a few more minutes." I replied as three women walked out from the back room.

"Alright ladies we are ready for you." We all smiled and followed them into a beautiful room. It was modern with light beiges and browns. The pedicure chairs were extremely comfortable and so chic it was hard to remember where were in a tiny town several hours from the city.

Once we were all settled in and our feet were soaking Rose spoke up first.

"So what's going on Bella? Has Jake tried to contact you again?"

"No" I replied quietly keeping my head back against the seat and my eyes closed. "Not since that night in the city."

"Well maybe he came around your house and saw all the men and was scared off." Rose stated and Alice giggled.

"He would only need to see Emmett and be scared off" Alice giggled.

"That's the truth for a normal guy, but Jake isn't normal. He's abnormally large just like Emmett. He could for sure take Emmett on. I have no doubt in my mind. That scares me the most. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I would be devastated."

"Our guys can hold their own Bella. Don't worry about that." Rose said with a firm tone.

"I have no doubt they can hold their own, but Jake just has this weird ability to transform when he's mad. He's like the Incredible Hulk or something. He turns freakishly strong." My voice faltered a bit at the end remembering his strong hands and arms encircling me once upon a time.

Alice quickly broke me from that train of thought as she spoke. "Well I don't think Edward is going to let anything happen to you. Plus have you seen those muscles? He's like a sleeper car!"

Rose snorted at Alice's casual car reference. "I'm so proud of you Alice. I have obviously rubbed off on you some. Bella she's right too. Edward is very strong for his frame. You wouldn't ever guess it by just looking at him."

"I know. I just worry about one of them or you two getting hurt. I just wish all of this mess with Jake would go away. I never thought he would seek me out after all this time. I am having a hard time handling it. He broke my heart in two. Edward definitely started mending it, but when those first texts came through it was like my heart shattered all over again."

"Bella Edward has the ability to repair your heart fully. He would give you anything to make that possible even if it was his own heart. He's going to fight until the death for you Bella. Do you realize that? Do you realize that he's head over heels in love with you?" I could feel Alice's words soaking into my psyche as I closed my eyes again and leaned back into the chair.

Could Edward love me? We haven't been together for that long. Could it be love? I do know I would have a hard time and possibly not be able to go on if he ever left me. I definitely don't think I could pick up the pieces and move on like I did with Jake if Edward ever left me.

I nodded slowly to acknowledge Alice's observations. We all sat in a comfortable silence until our polish was applied.

Rose spoke first. "So does everyone have plans for this weekend?"

"I have to work on Friday night." I said quickly.

"I do too actually." Alice admitted while smiling at me. I couldn't help but return it.

"Well we are going to have a good time because I'm working too. I guess Rob is expecting a big crowd because some band is going to be there."

"Yeah I figured as much but I just thought I was working with James." I observed.

"Has everything been ok with him lately? I've worked with him a couple of times and he's never even asked about you." Rose asked.

"Yeah actually he's been great. Hasn't been possessive or nasty towards me at all. I think he's got a girlfriend though and he's not telling me. I don't know why he would keep that from me, but for some reason he does."

"Actually now that I think about it every time I've worked with him there has been a red head at the bar chatting him up." Alice said as she stared off into space deep in thought.

"If he does have a girlfriend I'm happy for him. It just sucks that he doesn't tell me anything anymore."

Both Rose and Alice agreed and got up from their seats realizing their polish was dry. I followed them out of the salon and to the parking lot.

"I have to go home and change. I am meeting Edward at his house in an hour and I have no idea what he's planning. He wouldn't tell me and told me to stay away from his house today."

Alice giggled and Rose followed suit.

"Have fun Bella" Alice called while jumping into her car and quickly speeding off down the street.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Rose smirked and got in her car taking off smoothly from the parking lot.

I shook my head and made my way home to change my clothes. I made quick work of showering and changing. I grabbed some clothes for the next day, my laptop and my Ipod and headed out the door to Edward's house.

"Have fun Bella!" Emmett called out to me as I made my way through the house. "I'll lock up when we leave."

"Thanks Em" I replied as I walked out the side door to my car.

I arrived at Edward's several moments later and pulled my car into his open garage next to the Volvo. I grabbed my bags and climbed out of the car and hit the button on my way out to close the garage.

I loved Fall, but I hated the fact that it got dark out so early. It was only five and already it seemed like the sun was making its final farewell for the day.

I entered into the side door of Edward's house and into the kitchen.

"Honey I'm home" I called out.

"In here" Edward called from the living room.

I walked in and found him setting the coffee table with two plates of something that smelled absolutely divine.

"What is that wonderfully intoxicating smell?" I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist before I could open my eyes again. He peppered small kisses up and down my neck eliciting a moan from me. He made his way to my mouth and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I fisted my hands into his soft tresses causing him to moan and pull me into him harder.

He broke the kiss and breathlessly said, "your dinner awaits baby."

"Mmmmm…maybe I don't want that for dinner."

He chuckled and kissed me again before leading me to the coffee table and pulling me down next to him on the floor. He picked up a remote and pressed play before I could ask any questions.

"The Breakfast Club?" I exclaimed staring at the DVD case on the table.

He nodded and grinned that crooked grin causing my heart to melt.

"So what's for dinner?"

"It's just Chinese silly Bella, but I got it from Emperor Ming."

"Edward that's like a twenty minute drive. Why did you go to all this trouble?"

"Don't be silly Bella. You deserve it and I feel like I haven't spent any time with you lately. I feel like I've been ordering you around like a child in her parent's overprotective bubble. Tonight is all about relaxing and chilling out."

"Well I don't mind you being overprotective. I actually feel a little safer knowing that I have three guys looking out for me."

"Good because I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you. I don't know how I would go on with my life if you weren't at my side." He smiled a big toothy grin and I returned it. "Let's dig in. The movie is going to start too."

"Thank you for successfully distracting me through the previews. I mean really…who puts previews on DVD's anymore? That's just ludicrous!"

He laughed lightly as we dug into our food. We ate in a companionable silence, every once in a while him offering me some of his food and vice versa. We made a giant mess of his coffee table, but he didn't seem to care.

He got up at one point to clean up the food and I started to help when he put a hand on my shoulder shaking his head no. He was inhumanly fast at cleaning up and was back within minutes pulling me up to join him on the couch.

"Come here my beautiful, precious Bella." He called out to me and pulled me into an embrace on the couch. He situated himself and patted his lap. I started to climb up onto him, but he shook his head. "You lay down baby. You look exhausted. Let me stroke that soft hair and relax your body."

I couldn't argue so I lay down quietly turning my attention to the movie. He pulled a blanket down and draped it over my body while he stroked my hair and back gently. Before I knew it I felt the ground drop out from under me as Edward carried me to bed. He pulled off my pants and set me down in the bed before crawling in himself.

I was aware enough to know his arms weren't around me and I squeaked out "Edward?"

He snaked his arms around me and pressed his chest into my back. "Sleep Isabella. Sleep my baby."

I smiled and tumbled into oblivion, accepting it happily.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! Not the most exciting chapter, but had to be written none the less! I enjoy reviews! Really I do! Even if you think I totally suck and think the story is horrid-I don't care! Tell me so I can write better!**

**My new story is really taking a life of it's own! I was so obesessed with writing it for like a week that I have almost 8 chapters done!! I am so excited about it and if you haven't done so already put me on Author Alert so you know when I post it! :) It's going to be GOOD! I promise!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't get to update yesterday! I was super busy at work and just didn't get a chance-so here it is today! It's not the longest chapter nor is it the shortest, but some things happen in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! We only have a few more chapters left!! I have a surprise for you at the bottom of this chapter in my end A/N! It's a fun surprise! :)**

**Thank you to my few reviewers! You guys totally rock!! Nikkie3219, Angels and Airwaves, kels16 and Sendmeonmyway are the only reviewers I got for the last chapter! I just want to personally thank you guys!! You totally rock and I am writing this story for you! :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight I do not own! I do own a GMC Envoy! **

* * *

Chapter 18

Faded sunlight woke me the next morning I rolled over to find Edward was missing from the bed. I heard the steady rapping of the water from the shower and realized that he had a day to start. I stretched lazily as the water turned off and Edward emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

"Good morning" I called.

"Morning Bella. How did you sleep?" Edward walked towards the bed with a towel slung low on his hips.

"Wonderful and yourself?" I asked with an eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

"Very well thank you." He smirked and headed into the closet to get dressed. "Would you join me for breakfast?"

"Absolutely. Do I have time to shower?"

"Mhmm." He replied lazily.

I was showered and ready to go within twenty minutes. I followed Edward to the diner close to my house. We sat down in a booth and placed our orders as the waitress poured coffee for us.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Edward asked as he blew on his black coffee.

"I am going to try to finish another chapter and I have to work at the bar tonight." I frowned at that thought as I put sugar and creamer into my coffee.

"You don't want to work at the bar?" He asked curiously.

"Not really. I just don't like the atmosphere anymore and I am paranoid about Jake coming in there to find me and me being alone."

"Why don't you quit?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel obligated. Rob and I have been friends for a long time and I feel like I'm helping him out by doing this. It will be alright. I just need to get over my paranoia."

"I know this is a touchy subject, but why do you think Jake is seeking you out now? I mean he has to know that he broke your heart. Why bother?"

I contemplated for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure. I know no matter what he says or does though I won't get sucked in again. I don't care how much he's changed. That hurt will never go away nor will the feeling of always having to look over my shoulder for him."

"I know exactly how you feel."

"Really Edward I'm not sure that you do know what it's like. I mean no offense, but until you've gone through something even remotely close to what I have you can't have any idea."

"On the contrary my situation was quite similar to yours before I met Melanie. I was heartbroken and I felt like my soul was missing. It was a horrid feeling and I know I never want to go through it again." He said quietly.

"I'm…sorry…I had no idea" I stumbled through my words as he shook his head and patted my hand.

"It's alright. You didn't know. Actually my situation is strangely similar to yours. It's pretty uncanny if I do say so myself."

"What happened?" I whispered as I looked up at him through my lashes. Pain and torture painted his features making me feel awful for even asking. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry…I just…"

"No Bella it's ok. I want to tell you. It's just hard for me to discuss even after all this time. No time like the present though right?" He asked as the waitress set our food down in front of us. I smiled and thanked her as she hobbled back to the kitchen.

"Right I guess, but don't tell me because of my big mouth." I giggled lightly and he half smiled at me.

"Well I met this girl named Tanya in college. We were taking a history class together. We ended up in the same study group and we hit it off right away. I spent my first year of college trying to get in her pants. When she finally let me in I sunk my teeth into her and didn't let her go. I thought for sure she was my soul mate. I asked her to marry me when we were juniors in college. She of course said yes and everything was wonderful. We were living in a house with another couple that were good friend's of hers."

I ate my food in silence completely entranced with his story. He looked up at me and smiled before continuing.

"I guess she turned into a total bitch during our senior year, but I was too hopelessly in love with her that I didn't see it. My friend's tried telling me that she wasn't right for me, but I wouldn't listen. I was completely blind to it. It didn't hit me until one afternoon I came home from school early due to a canceled class. I knew she would be home and I made my way up to our room. I walked in on her with my room mate. It was horrible. She tried smoothing it over and eventually after a couple of weeks I took her back. I completely believed all of her lies. She promised me that she would never do it again and she was just nervous that we were getting married and confused. I gave her the benefit of the doubt."

He took a bite of his bacon and stared out the window. His eyes were glazed over and his look was far off. He snapped back before he returned his attention to me and continued again.

"So I guess it wasn't as bad the second time when I found her in her car in a lot on the campus screwing the captain of the Lacrosse team. It hurt, but not as bad as the first time. I told her we were through. I went home, packed my shit and moved out of our house that night. It was a horrible experience and I spent weeks lost and alone and heartbroken. I lost my virginity to Tanya. She was my first love and I was positive that it was meant to be. Look how that ended."

"Wow" was all I could say. "It's amazing how similar our situations are."

"I'd say. You have to understand Bella I would never…I could never do that to you. I couldn't imagine doing that to another human being."

I shook my head as tears welled in my eyes. I knew right then that he would never hurt me. Something in my heart clicked as I realized that sitting across from me in this booth was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I was head over heels in love with Edward Cullen.

We finished our breakfast and Edward headed off to work with a promise to come see me tonight at the bar with dinner. I gladly accepted and got to work on my next chapter. Before I knew it lunch time had arrived and Emmett was sitting across from me staring at a menu.

"Hi Em."

"Hey Bells. How are you doing?"

"Good, how about you?"

"I'm ok I guess." He said with a sad look on his face.

"What's up Em?"

"Oh nothing" he replied while fidgeting with his drink. He never met my eyes.

"Emmett" I said with a tone of warning. He finally looked up and attempted a small smile. "Did something happen with Rose?"

"No..no" he said with finality. "Nothing like that. I just…I think…I'minlovewithher."

He said it in such a rush it took me a minute to register what he was conveying. When I finally did I squealed!! "Of course you're in love with her you big oaf! Did you tell her that?"

"Not yet. I don't want to scare her away." He said as his features relaxed significantly.

I giggled. "Emmett you aren't going to scare her away. Just tell her."

Emmett nodded and looked up as Jasper plopped down next to me. "Afternoon" he said quietly.

I eyed him suspiciously and said "not you too."

He just looked at me and I knew he was in love with Alice too. "Just tell her Jasper. She will be ecstatic."

He smiled and said "how did you know?"

"Emmett had the same look less than five minutes ago. Seriously you two are worse than girls."

They both chuckled and nodded their heads while we tucked into a nice lunch. Before I could turn around straight I found myself walking into the bar to start my shift. The afternoon and evening passed in a blur. I settled my belongings down in the back room, said hello to Rob and Seth and made my way out to the bar. I cleared off a few tables and wiped them down before I started taking inventory behind the bar so I could stock up.

I was on my hands and knees in the cooler behind the bar when I heard the voice. It was deep and gravelly and not velvety. It was the opposite of what I responded to now.

"Well hello there beautiful."

I froze temporarily unable to move. My heart rate sped up as my skin prickled with his words. I backed out of the cooler and slowly got to my feet. I swallowed hard and turned around to face him head on. "Jacob?"

He flashed a big toothy grin and chuckled lightly. "You look surprised to see me Bella."

"What are you doing here?" I kept my voice steady even though my body was convulsing internally.

"I have sent you several text messages explaining that I want another chance and that I had found you. Did you not get them?"

"I got them, but I'm not interested in giving you anymore chances so why don't you head on back home? Quit wasting your time." I spat through clenched teeth.

"Come on Bella. You know I don't give up that easily. I know that pansy ass pretty boy will give up after time. What's his name? Edward?"

My heart thudded loudly in my chest. _How could he know about Edward? _My mind raced frantically with the possibilities of what else he could know.

"I do my homework Bells. You should know that by now." He shook his head lightly. "Now can I get a beer or are you going to stand there and stare at me all night?"

I grabbed a Bud Light, twisted the cap off and slammed it down onto the bar. "This is your one and only. You will leave after this beer." I was violently furious.

"You can't tell me where I can and can't be. I will stay for fifteen beers if I want. I am not harming you physically or mentally. You can't do anything to make me leave."

"Jake" I pled. "Please can't you just leave me alone? Can't you just let me be and move on?"

"No I'm sorry Isabella I can't do that." He took a long pull from his beer before he spoke again. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I won't let you go again."

I clenched my jaw and continued with my inventory. I ignored several of Jacob's questions about my life now, but he persisted. He often insisted that it was fine I wasn't answering his questions because he had his ways of finding things out. I huffed at that wondering where he could be getting his information.

I bent down again to take stock of the hard liquors when I heard the softest, smoothest sound. It calmed me immensely and cooled my blood drastically.

"Hey baby are you ready for some dinner?" Edward called from above me.

A tear escaped my eye as I realized he might not be around much longer thanks to the new resident of Rush. I cleared my face and stood slowly. He had a wide smile as I raised above the bar, but it faltered immediately. "What's wrong Bella?"

My eyes darted towards Jake and then back to Edward quickly. It was such an involuntary reaction that I didn't even know if he caught it. He did though. Edward was always about he subtleties.

He looked over at Jacob slowly. Jake didn't even pay attention to Edward he was just staring at me and now I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face. "Are you Jacob?" Edward sneered.

"You got it buddy." Jake chimed happily. "You must be Edward, right? My new competition. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jake held out his hand for Edward to shake it, but he just seethed.

Edward turned on his heel and walked to the end of the bar and into the back room. I stood frozen to my spot not looking at anything but the back wall of the bar. Edward was back moments later standing right next to me behind the bar. "Let's go home Bella. Seth is going to bring your car over after his shift is over." Edward whispered and I nodded.

We walked out from behind the bar and down towards Jake and the back door. "You stay the fuck away from here and you sure as hell better stay the fuck away from her. You won't be smug and smiling if you keep this shit up. Do you understand?" Edward spat at Jake.

"Oh I gotcha loud and clear chief. Let the games begin." Jake smiled smugly at Edward before turning his attention to me. "I'll see you later Bells. I really do miss you and love you." He said softening slightly as he reached out to touch my arm.

I smacked it away before he could get close to any kind of contact. "Shut up Jacob. Our time is over and you need to move on. I certainly have. You have nothing that I want and there isn't anything you can offer me that would make me leave Edward."

Edward led me out of the bar and into his Volvo making sure I was buckled safely before speeding off into the night.

_Son. Of. A. Bitch._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ok so we can officially welcome Jacob to the story! I know he's not real fun or cool, but he's going to be here for a few more chapters! We are almost done with this story! So...to entice you all a little further I decided that I would give you a sneak peak from my new story! Thanks to Nikkie3219 I now have a title-it's called The Beaches of Life. So here is a little sneak peek! If you haven't put me on Author Alert yet then do so now-this story will be posted once Mended Hearts is done!**

**Without further ado-here is a part of Chapter 1 of The Beaches of Life. The chapter is called Blast from the Past! WOOOOOO! I am so excited for this story!**

I looked up to see the couple entering the living room and my breath caught. I stared at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Jordan Sutton?" I called from my seat in the corner.

Her eyes met and locked with mine as I stood up and made my way to her.

"Bella Swan?" She whispered as the smile spread wide across her face.

__

Flashback

September 1988: First day of Third grade at North Landing Elementary

"Hi I'm Jordan. What's your name?"

"Bella Swan" I replied quietly.

"I really like your Trapper Keeper. Purple is my favorite color." Jordan mused excitedly.

"Thank you. I like purple too."

"Is this your first year at this school?"

"Yeah my family just moved to Courthouse Estates. I don't know anyone here."

"Well you know me now and it looks like Ms. Tawny put us in alphabetical order so I think you are going to be stuck with me for the next several years." She giggled excitedly as she toyed with the flap of my Trapper Keeper.

"Thank you for being nice to me." I said sheepishly.

"It's alright. I think we should be friends."

"Sounds like a plan. Want to come to my house this weekend? I need help unpacking the boxes for my room."

"Sure that sounds like fun. Can I have your phone number. My Mom will probably want to talk to your Mom."

"Sure." I replied happily.

End Flashback

The next thing I knew I was being swept into a squealing embrace. We jumped up and down in the doorway to the living room and continued with our embrace. "Oh my God Bella. How the hell are you?"

"I am fantastic! How are you doing? What have you been up to?"

"I am great! Oh hey I want you to meet someone" she said as she brought the man on her arm around to the side of her. "This is my husband Edward Cullen."

I slowly moved my eyes over to Jordan's husband and my stomach lurched into my throat. My pulse quickened as his burnished aestival emerald colored eyes gazed upon me. His hair was a beautiful brown with hints of copper and mahogany. It stood up in all different directions creating the lovely vision of 'just fucked' hair. I think my jaw went slack as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"It's a pleasure beautiful Bella." He said as he grasped my hand and pulled it up to his mouth to brush his lips across the back of my hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I AM OVER 100 REVIEWS! Can you tell I am excited about that???? WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! LOL! Thank you soooo much to my reviewers!! You have made me soooo happy!! Nikkie3219-girl your review was WIN even in your medicinal hazed state! LOL! (Hope you are feeling better!) Angels and Airwaves, Sendmeonmyway, and Jvanshuff-I am writing this for you guys! Thanks so much for your reviews!! I really do appreciate them!!**

**OK sorry this is two days late, but work was swamped on Monday and yesterday I spent the day cleaning in preparation for company tonight! AAAHHHH! Gotta go get the turkey in the oven right now! I hope you all have a very happy holiday and please accept this gift of lemony goodness as my early Christmas present!! ;) Thanks again to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! (I freaking wish!) **

* * *

Chapter 19

Numb, motionless, expressionless, wordless, silent.

I stared at the floor in Edward's living room not really seeing anything at all. I was absolutely surprised that pain had not overtaken my body at the sight of Jacob. Once out of his presence my body went limp and I slipped into myself. I was barely aware of Edward fluttering around me like my Mother did when I was sick. I know he was scared that I was staring, unblinking, into space, but my senses had shut down and only time would make them start up again. I allowed myself a sliver of elation at the fact that the pain didn't rip my chest open again and my mind perused the fact that maybe I was indeed getting over him. Following that same path my mind mused that maybe Edward's presence in my life was the reason for the lack of pain.

I wondered numbly if Edward went through this same process with his broken heart. Did he experience the numbness? Did he experience the realization of getting over it? The fact of the matter remains is that Melanie is the one that patched him back up. I had no doing in that, and part of me wondered if he would always hold some type of feelings for her because of what she did for him.

I slowly realized that if I didn't snap out of this soon and bring myself back to reality I could quite possibly lose the best thing that have ever happened to me. I let the sliver of elation grow as did my visible smile. The room started to come back into focus.

"Bella?" Edward questioned shakily.

"I'm sorry" I whispered still not moving my eyes from the floor.

"What are you sorry for?" He grabbed my hand and encased it in his own rubbing small circles in my flesh soothingly.

"I kind of shut down there. I didn't mean to. It's my only coping mechanism."

"It's human nature Bella." He said reassuringly. "Why are you smiling though?"

"I just realized that after seeing him the pain didn't rip my chest apart. I think I am finally getting over him. I don't feel like I have to wrap myself in my own arms to keep it together." I smiled a small smile, but raised my head to look into his eyes.

He smiled his breathtaking smile and my heart melted a little bit. That smile was for me and it was comforting, relaxing, reassuring...it was...home. I let the thought wash over me like a warm down pour in the middle of summer and my smile grew. It grew so wide I thought I might split my face.

I threw my arms around Edward's neck and whispered "thank you" over and over again.

He chuckled lightly and replied "and why are you thanking me?"

"You...you helped me get over this. You helped me get over him. If you weren't in my life when he showed up again I don't think I would be this stable. I don't think I would have only experienced numbness. The pain would have ripped me apart."

He smiled again and pressed his lips to mine gently. "I knew you would get there. I am so glad I could help you. I am so glad seeing him wasn't a huge setback for you."

My heart swelled at his words. I could tell he was in this for the long haul. He wanted to wait for me to heal. No matter how long it took.

"Bella...I..." he started but trailed off. His smile faltered and he let his gaze drop to the floor.

I panicked slightly at his fallen face. "Edward what is it? Is it too much for you?" _Please don't let it be too much. I don't think I can take another heart break. _Tears welled in my eyes as the seconds ticked by without an answer.

I raised up off the couch as the tears started silently falling down my face. "It's too much. God Edward I'm sorry. I'm sorry to burden you with all of this. It was never my intention to do so. I will just call Rose to come pick me up."

"Bella" he started as he stared up at me. I couldn't tell what expression was more dominate in his face, pain or sadness or...was that rejection. "Please don't go. I have something to tell you. I am just afraid of scaring you."

"Edward you can tell me anything" I started as he tugged me back down to sit next to him.

He took a deep breath and stared deep into my eyes. "Bella I love you. I have loved you since the first night we spent together. I hope to God it's not too early to tell you this, but I can't help it. I want you to know that I will protect you, I will be by your side to fight your demons. I would give my life if it would make you happy."

I let Edward's words swim around in my mind briefly before a crooked grin appeared on my own face. "Oh Edward" I whispered as I tangled my hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. I reached up and brushed my lips against his. His lips parted as I felt him exhale a breath and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue in and explore his mouth. Our tongues moved together slowly and passionately as the heat of the moment minutely escalated.

He broke the kiss and moved to plant several small kisses down my jaw to my neck. I threaded my hands into the hair on top of his head. I pulled gently as he growled low, deep in his chest. He brought his mouth back to mine and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth biting gently. I moaned and he thrust his tongue in my mouth urgently. His hands started roaming from my arms up to my neck. His left hand found purchase at the back of my neck. His right hand moved across my collarbone and down my chest, over my breast settling on my already hardened nipple. I groaned as he alternated between plucking and pulling at my sensitive skin. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more he palmed my whole breast, kneading greedily before moving to repeat the process on my opposite breast.

I broke the kiss and peppered hot, open mouthed kisses down his neck to his collarbone. I bit and sucked hungrily as his hand at my neck pushed me closer to this skin. I moved my hands from his hair down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it smoothly over his torso and then his head. I looked into his desire clouded eyes and whispered "I love you."

He smiled and reached for the hem of my shirt pulling it slowly over my body and up over my head. "Turn around and scoot your butt right up to my legs."

I did as he asked and he unhooked my bra throwing it to the floor and laid my torso over his lap. I gazed up at him and smiled as he reached his head down and sucked my nipple in. His other hand traced circles around my stomach slowly making his way down to the waist band of my pants. I relished in the pleasure of him worshiping my body.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered against my skin as he moved his mouth up to my neck. "So soft" he smiled as my body writhed against his whispered admissions. "So exquisite." He sucked my skin where my neck meets my shoulder until it tingled. "So perfect" he said softly as he traced his tongue along my newly acquired love bite. "All mine" he smiled against my lips as he wrapped one arm around my shoulders pulling me up slightly to meet his kiss.

His other hand worked furiously on the button of my pants. I was so lost in his kiss that I didn't even realize he had removed my pants and panties. His lithe finger found my folds as I bucked my hips up begging for entrance. I couldn't get enough of his hot mouth on me as I turned my body over to the passion that was flowing between us. I broke the kiss and cried out as he slid one finger into my hot center. My hips bucked again involuntarily looking for release.

He worked two more fingers into my center as his mouth assaulted the skin in between my breasts. "Edward" I yelped as he curled his fingers inside of me hitting that magic spot. "Please....I....need....you" I heaved out through pants.

He smiled against my skin and in one fluid motion he had me sitting on the couch, feet firmly planted on the floor and my ass cheeks barely clinging to the edge of the cushion.

"You will have me my Bella, but first..." he started as he trailed his tongue up the inside of my thigh. "You will have...." he stopped again as his tongue thrust into me. I cried out as he finished his sentence "this."

I grasped a handful of his hair trying to push him closer as his hot mouth worked my bundle of swollen nerves. His gaze never left mine and he smiled against my clit with the expressions on my face.

I closed my eyes as the building tension was coming to a head. "Fuck" I whispered.

"Open your eyes Bella. I want to see your eyes when you cum all over my face." His talented tongue went back to work on my center as he lapped at my flowing juices. "Cum for me Bella" he whispered as he thrust three fingers into me and bit my clit gently.

"Edward" I screamed out as the stars exploded behind my eyes. I tried like hell to keep my eyes open, but it proved next to impossible. I held his gaze for as long as my body would allow.

The tremors slowed as I floated back to earth only to be jolted to reality as I experienced that feeling of fullness. "Oh" I cried out as he thrust into me quickly.

"Damn it Bella. You are so fucking tight." He moaned out as his hands found my hips and pulled me to meet his thrusts. "Fuck" he whispered.

I clutched and clawed at his chest trying to pull myself up to meet his lips. After several seconds he understood my motions and bent down to meet my lips. I thrust my tongue into his mouth tasting the sweetness that was Edward and the tartness that was me. I fisted his hair and pulled while biting his lip. He growled deeply and pulled out of me. "Turn over" he ordered. I yelped at his tone and quickly flipped over letting my knees hit the floor harshly.

He entered me swiftly from behind and I cried out at the sheer pleasure of the new angle. Edward groaned out a single "fuck" quietly as he stilled his movements slightly. I shifted my hips back and started setting my own rhythm while he groped at my breasts and kissed my back gently.

He leaned over me, swept my hair from my neck and whispered "can you cum again for me Bella?"

I nodded as I felt my walls tightening already at his words. He sped up his thrusts and I clutched at the couch trying to keep myself steady. I felt him getting closer as his movements became more forceful and the feeling of his balls slapping my clit forced me over the edge. "Edward" I screamed out as my walls milked him greedily.

"Fuck Bella" he whispered seconds later as his seed spilled out deep within me. I laid my head on my hands and took deep breaths. I turned my head sideways on my hands to take a peek at Edward. He collapsed on my back and was taking deep, heaving breaths. "I love you Bella" he said softly between pants.

"I love you too Edward. Thank you."

"For what?" He asked as he pulled out and pulled me up onto the couch with him. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over our naked bodies.

"For telling me that. You don't know how much I wanted to hear that."

He smiled into my cheek and said "you're welcome and please know that I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

I nodded silently and let my body and mind relax. I slipped into a dreamless slumber minutes later.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! I know it was short, but I wanted to get something to you guys before next week! Did you like your holiday present? I hope you did! Tell me how you feel about it in a review! :)**

**So I have had a lot of people sign up for Author Alerts, but just a reminder-I think we have about 4 chapters left of this story then The Beaches of Life will come out! So get me on your Author Alert list to be notified of it's posting!! **

**Hope everyone has a very safe and happy holiday!! Until next week my friends! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: How was everyone's Christmas? I hope everyone had a great holiday!! Here is to a Happy New Year!! :)**

**Well my friends...buckle your seatbelts!! We are in for some drama this chapter!! I am not sure how many chapters will be left after this. It might be one or two, but three would be the absolute most. I am thinking the next chapter will be the last, but we shall see. **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers!! You girls complete me!! I LUV you girls!! I really look forward to your words and what you think!! So...just know that I appreciate it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-just like to play with the characters!!**

* * *

Chapter 20

The next several weeks passed in a blur. The restoration of my house was almost completed, but I spent nearly all of my time at Edward's place. Almost my entire wardrobe was in the half of his closet that he happily cleared for me. We were in the full swing of winter now and I spent my days near his fireplace typing away furiously. I rarely left the comfort of his home unless we needed groceries or the girls wanted me to meet them.

I hadn't heard from Jake since that night at the bar and Rob let me take some time off once he realized how dire the situation was. Edward insisted I change my cell phone number and dragged me off to the store the day after Jake found me at the bar to do so. I was almost completely relieved that maybe Jake had given up, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me he wasn't gone for good.

Most days I tried to focus my mind on my work instead of looking over my shoulder. I tried to find comfort in the fact that Edward really and truly wanted me instead of inspecting every door and window in his house to make sure they were indeed locked.

Besides my inner turmoil with Jake I had to deal with the fact that Melanie would not leave Edward alone. She was constantly sending him text messages or emails. It was to the point where I asked him to change his cell phone number, but that proved to be much harder with his job than mine change was. He assured me on more than one occasion that he could handle Melanie and that she would eventually give up. That nagging feeling at the back of my head always cropped up during these conversations telling me that she wasn't going to give up so easily. Hence my daily ritual of checking doors and windows to make sure they were locked. Jake wasn't my only worry.

I stood in the kitchen stirring the home made sauce I had started earlier in the afternoon. Edward cooked for me so many nights when I was working away furiously on my laptop and I was taking this evening to repay him in sorts. The snow was blowing and swirling outside the window and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I was warm and comfortable in this kitchen, in this house and in Edward's life. My heart felt repaired, mended if you will and I owed that to Edward.

I found it harder and harder to refuse those jade eyes everyday. His lopsided grin and his delicious hair always made my knees weak. I found myself frequently wondering if it would always be this way with us. My thoughts often strayed to a life with Edward. A life full of love and happiness with a baby or two. We were always walking through the park hand in hand while our children ran ahead. I tired my hardest to imagine my life without him in it, but those thoughts almost sent me into a panic. I knew I was hopelessly in love with him and I hoped he shared the same craziness as me, but I wasn't positive that his thoughts took him in the same direction as mine.

My cell phone vibrated from a nearby counter drawing me out of my thoughts. I laid the spoon on the rest on top of the stove and quickly retrieved the buzzing device. I looked at the number on the caller id, but did not recognize it.

"Hello" I asked.

"B...Beell...Bella" the tiny tinkling voice called out from the other end. It sounded like Alice, but something was wrong.

"Alice? Are you alright?" I asked trying to force the panic back down my throat.

"Please...Bella can you...can you come to the park. I need you now." She sounded as if her teeth were chattering and her voice was a bit deeper than normal.

"Alice tell me what happened." I demanded letting the panic take over my body as I rushed around looking for my boots, coat and purse.

"Please Bella just come now. I need you." She said again and then the line went dead.

"Fuck" I whispered aloud. I slid my boots on and quickly drew the zipper on my coat up to my chin. I ran out into the snow and hopped into my newly acquired SUV for the winter. _Can't drive a Mustang in the snow! _After flying down the streets to the center of town I pulled into the parking lot of the local park and killed the engine. I tried calling the number back that Alice had called from, but I only got a message saying the number was unavailable.

I didn't contemplate the danger lurking in the dark park. I only thought of my best friend in trouble. I jumped down from the truck, closed the door and locked it. I threw my keys and my cell phone into my coat pocket and made my way into the menacing blackness that was the park. It was like there was a veil over that central part of the city. In the summer the vast, tall trees covered almost every expanse of the park providing comfortable shade. In the winter the trees loomed tall above the landscape, their thick branches providing cover for the little wildlife scampering about.

I started calling out Alice's name and walking towards the center of the park. I came upon the most secluded part of the area which held several large boulders for climbing and playing. The way the boulders were arranged created a deep cave under them. I had come to this park several times since moving here, but never explored the cave for fear of the blackness that lied within.

"ALICE" I screamed as I got closer to the opening of the cave.

"Bella" a masculine voice called out from the boulders. "I've been waiting for you." I inhaled sharply as Jake's hulking form came out from inside the cave.

"Ja...Jake what are y...you doing here?" I stammered as my body started to tremble with the realization of the situation. "Where is Alice?" I demanded darting my eyes around the dark area trying to make out any tiny figures huddled against the rocks.

"Right here" a female voice tinkled from the cave. It wasn't Alice's voice, but it was familiar at the same time. Melanie stepped out from the cave with a wide smirk plastered on her face. "You stupid bitch. I can't believe you actually fell for this." She laughed and turned her attention to Jake. "God Jake why you want someone so incredibly air headed is beyond me, but it looks like my work here is done." Jake snarled at Melanie and nodded. "I guess I should get home to my Edward now. Have a nice life Bella. Don't send us any Christmas cards ok?"

Melanie giggled and scampered off in the opposite direction that I had just come from. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered as the tears started welling in my eyes.

"Bella" Jake started, his voice softening slightly. "I can't live without you. Can't you see that? We were meant for each other. We were meant to be together." He moved closer to me and lifted my chin with his index finger so he could look me in the eyes.

"Jake...I've....I...moved on. I can't...I don't want to be with you anymore. Why can't you just accept that?" I shivered as the wind picked up and the snow started falling faster.

"Don't say that Bella." Jake seethed with his teeth clenched and a look of pure animosity on his face. "You haven't moved on and I know it. I can see it in your eyes. You love me Bella, and you always will."

"There will always be a part of me that loves you Jake, but not in the same way that I did. I can't love you like that anymore. You hurt me too bad and I have Edward now." I turned my gaze to the ground again so I wouldn't have to stare into his face. His features were so unfamiliar and distant. His touch was foreign to me now. The touch I craved just a few short months ago now did nothing for me. It was a different touch I longed for. A touch so electrifying it could captivate me with just the briefest of currents.

"God damn it Bella. Can't you see I am pouring my heart out for you? Can't you see that I only want you. You and you alone." Jake took a step back from me and stared at my face as I turned my gaze back to him. "I am sure once Melanie talks to Edward you won't have him anymore. What are you going to do then? Only I can make it right Bella."

I let the tears stream down my face as his words, which could most certainly be a reality, sunk in. I wasn't positive that Edward was mine and Jake knew that. A part of my heart tugged towards Edward and screamed at me that it wasn't true and Edward would fight for me, but that part was so small that the panic and fear silenced it. "What happened to you Jake? Why are you acting like this?"

Jake huffed and sat on a nearby boulder. "Bella you've always been mine and I was too stupid to realize it. I thought the grass was greener on the other side of the fence, but now I know that isn't true."

"What are you planning on doing now that you have me here?" I asked as my teeth chattered together.

"Well we can't stay here. I don't trust any of your friends. So we will go back home. We can get married and start a family. I can open my garage and everything will be perfect."

"You won't get away with this Jake. They will come looking for me. Even if I'm not the one for Edward and he doesn't want me Alice and Rose will still come looking for me. They aren't going to let me go that easily. You have to know that." I stammered trying to sound convincing. During my pleading I flipped my phone open in my coat and blindly dialed Edward's number. I left the phone open and took my hand out of my pocket. Jake never noticed.

"Bells...son of a bitch...you are going to fight me aren't you?" He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at me.

I didn't say anything. I just let him think what he wanted and prayed that Edward answered his phone and was listening to our conversation.

"I don't want to use force Bella, but I will. You are mine and I will claim you properly." He stated evenly.

I ran out of options as my mind raced with the possibilities of getting out of this situation. I turned quickly on my foot and took off on the path back towards my truck. Before I could get too far I tripped on a tree root and ended up sprawled face first on the snow covered ground.

"What the fuck Bella" Jake screamed and huffed above me. "Turn the fuck over NOW!" My bones shook at his voice as I tried to roll over to my back. Once I was flat on my back and before I could open my eyes Jake slapped me across the cheek, hard. I cried out and my hand instinctively went to my cheek. Blood coated my hand as it gushed from a cut directly under my eye. "You WILL listen and obey me Isabella." Jake almost whispered as he slapped my other cheek slightly harder. I cried out again as he pulled me up from the ground. "WALK. NOW." He yelled and pointed towards the direction of my truck.

The stinging in my cheeks was almost gone with the adrenaline that was coursing through my system. My mind reverted back to the self defense classes I took in college as I reached my arm forward and slammed my elbow firmly into Jake's ribs. He cried out and I took off running again.

I got several yards and before I could trip I felt the hood of my coat being pulled backwards sending the top of the zipper into my throat. I coughed and choked against the strain but was whirled around to face him again. I winced as I saw his hand come up and form a fist. "YOU. WILL. LISTEN. GOD. DAMNIT." He sent a deafening blow to my abdomen that made me double over and sink to my knees in pain.

"STOP IT!" I screamed out. "Please stop" I whispered as the tears poured from my face freely. I kept my head down anticipating another blow, but nothing came. The ringing in my ears stopped and I heard another voice. I looked up and felt the shock paint it's way across my face as I stared at Edward's body heaving with pants.

"You fucking son of a bitch." Edward spit out. "I swear to the almighty God above if you ever fucking lay a hand on MY girlfriend again I will kill you. That's not a threat it's a promise. You sick bastard."

I had never seen Edward so furious. He was pummeling Jake with both fists as hard as he could. I heard the sirens and then Emmett's booming voice call out to Edward. "All right man. It's done. You proved your point. Come on...Edward...come on. You don't need to go to jail too. I'm sure Bella wouldn't appreciate that." Emmett chuckled at his own words.

I collapsed onto the ground and curled into a ball trying to fight the pain that seemed to be spreading through my body. The pain was almost too much to take and things started fading in and out.

"Bella...." Edward's smooth voice sounded broken. "I'm so sorry my Bella."

I managed to open my eyes against the swelling that was rapidly rising. "Edward" I whispered.

"Shhh....just rest Bella. The ambulance will be here soon." He rubbed small circles on my back soothingly. "I am so sorry Bella. I am so...." he started, but broke off again.

"S'not y..y...your...ff....ff....fault." I chattered out trying to move my body closer to his.

"Oh Bella. My beautiful Bella. I thought for sure I lost you. Bella I can't live my life without you. I was so scared. I...I was...." I felt his tears dropping on my stinging cheeks and it felt good. Almost like his salty moisture could heal my face.

"I...I'm...hh...here." I shivered out. "N...nn...not...going an...aa...anywhere."

Edward sighed and placed his cool hand on my cheek. I moaned slightly at the contact, but not because it hurt. Quite the opposite, his cool hand felt so good on my stinging cheek. "Rest my Bella...rest."

I heard the sirens in the distance again and figured it must be the ambulance coming. Things were starting to fade rapidly, but not before I swear I heard Edward whisper "you will be my wife one day. I will make you mine forever."

I smiled as much as my swollen cheeks would let me as I let sleep take me over.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! I am sure some of you saw it coming! For those of you that did-congrats!! :) Hope you all have a fabulous New Year!! **

**Just a reminder to put me on Author Alert so you know when my new story will be posted. I am currently looking for a beta-preferrably one that is on twilighted(dot)net also because I would like to publish my next story on twilighted and fanfiction! If you know of a good beta please send me a message! Or if you are a beta and you are reading this and interested in beta'ing my next story please let me know!! TIA! **


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is it!! The last stop on this crazy train called Meded Hearts! WOW! What a fun ride it has been! Hopefully this ties up all loose ends that were out there! I really really really really appreciate all the great reviews you guys have given me!! Someone asked me in a review during the last chapter if there was going to be a sequel to this story. At this time I'm going to say no. My next story will be up soon and I'm not done writing that yet. I am not the type of person that can handle two stories at once...so...I am going to stick with Beaches of Life for now and once that is over I might revisit the idea of a sequel!!**

**A couple of important things!! The Twilighted Awards have started again. There are some great stories/authors nominated over there! I suggest you go check it out, read and vote when the time is right! I will post a link on my profile to the awards later this evening. Please go check them out-nominate and vote for your favs!! **

**One more thing...I found a great forum this week called Twilight Addict. They don't have many members yet, but the forum is great!! There are TONS of places to talk about Twilight, a section for fanfic, RPG and just general chat. Go check it out! There is a link on my profile page for that too!! **

**So I hope everyone had a great and wonderful holiday season! Here is a to a New Year!! Enjoy the last chapter and thanks again for all of your reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or any of the characters!! That title belongs to S. Meyer!! :)**

* * *

Epilogue

6 Months Later

"Bella…LET'S GO! We are going to be Laaattteee." Alice barked up the stairs to our bedroom.

I sighed _our bedroom._ Just the thought sent my mind spiraling into the depths of ecstasy that was had in the confines of these four walls.

Jacob and Melanie were thrown into jail. After my assault the Rush police department contacted the Seattle police department about Jacob only to find he was wanted for several warrants. More than four girls had come forward with stories of abuse and rape. I was upset and sad that Jacob had turned into such a monster, but you can't save everyone. Right? His time served would be split between New York state and Washington state. He was in for several years of prison.

Melanie was serving eight months behind bars for her little escapade on the dark side. Once out of jail she was not allowed within 1,000 feet of Edward or myself. I was relieved that the text messages and emails had finally stopped and hoped Melanie could just move on once she was out of jail.

Edward viewed taking care of me as a full time job after the incident. He insisted I stay with him for at least a month after I was released from the hospital. I happily obliged that request. He worked mostly from home only leaving to go to job sites for a few hours at a time.

My house was completed two months later and Edward and I had a serious discussion about me moving back in there. Our decision was mutual that I would live with him, but I didn't want to sell my house. I wanted to be able to go there and work if I needed to or just sit in the living room if I wanted to. So Jasper, Em and Edward sat down with me and drew up a contract to buy the house from me with a clause included that stated I could use it anytime I wanted. They kept it up as their model restoration home to show potential clients. They filled the inside with before and after pictures that all of us had taken at some point in time.

Shortly after that contract was drawn up and signed the County Historical Society contacted Edward about the house. They found after several records searches that the house was a landmark for the Underground Railroad. They asked if a special plaque could be placed in front of the house and if they could take tours through the house several times a year. Edward, Jasper and Emmett agreed happily.

I was pleased with the way things had turned out. I loved my house from the second I stepped foot in it, but there was something about Edward's house that made me feel like I was home. I was drawn to it and it sucked every fiber of my being in.

"BELLA" Alice shouted now while her tiny feet stomped up the stairs.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and hurried into the closet. "I'm coming Alice" I huffed out in annoyance.

"This night is obviously important Bella. Not just for me and Rose, but for you too and you are taking your sweet time getting ready." Alice chided as she flitted around our closet searching for something that I would most likely not want to wear.

"Alice" I whined as she held out a red dress. "Edward likes me in blue." She giggled slightly and shook her head as she pulled out a navy blue dress.

I nodded my head in approval as I slipped the dress over my head. "Now let's go before we are seriously late."

"Alright" I sighed as I slipped on some strappy blue heels that matched the dress. I was thankful that my hair and makeup had been done earlier in the day.

Alice led me down the stairs and out to Rose's car. We were speeding off down the highway in no time. My mind began to drift to Edward. I hadn't seen him all day and I couldn't even fathom what he, Jasper and Emmett had planned.

Rose and Alice were eerily quiet also. The question and wonder hung in the car like a thick fog. The fact that they asked us to meet them at the scene of our very first triple date left me in an answerless lurch. I couldn't even imagine what they had planned.

Alice huffed impatiently as we pulled into the parking lot. "Alice you need to relax" Rose scoffed. We were all a little moody and impatient at the evening to come.

"I know this is going to be a big night you guys. I can feel it…I…I can sense it's going to be big." Alice rushed with her words as Rosalie put the car in park.

We all climbed out of the car and made our way to the front door of the restaurant. I glanced around the parking lot and noticed there were hardly any cars around. "Are you sure you got the time right Alice?"

"Yes Bella. Why?"

"There are like four cars in the parking lot. I wonder what's up with that?"

Rose and Alice both shrugged their shoulders after glancing at the cars and moved forward towards the front door of the establishment.

We stepped into the restaurant and immediately my senses were assaulted with a variety of stimuli. The scent of the food was so enticing it made my mouth water. The room was dimly lit with thousands of candles scattered around the restaurant. Gentle chords of what sounded like a violin were swirling around my head. I was immediately at ease and my questions were the furthest thing from my mind.

"Good evening ladies" The host smiled. "Right this way please." He stepped away from the podium and led us into the main dining room, which only had one table set up. The rest of the tables were moved to create space for a dance floor. There were several musicians at the far end of the room, but the violinist was the only one playing. As we got closer to the table Edward, Jasper and Emmett all stood from the table with beaming smiles.

I walked quickly to Edward returning his smile with a broad one of my own. He quickly enveloped me with his arms and whispered, "you look absolutely stunning. I love that color on you."

I pulled back slightly and whispered my thanks and he gave me a quick kiss. He kept his arm around me as I surveyed the room around us. It dawned on me that there were no other customers.

"Did you guys rent the whole restaurant out?"

"Yes" he replied sheepishly as Alice and Rose looked around in awe.

"This must be a very special occasion," Alice chirped as she winked at me.

"It certainly is" Jasper replied as he held a seat out for Alice. Edward and Emmett followed suit. We settled into comfortable conversation as the wine flowed and one delicious course of food followed another.

A comfortable silence fell over the six of us as we finished our main course. I decided now would be a good time to bring up what this occasion is all about.

"So…" I started as everyone looked up from their plates. "Are you gentlemen going to tell us what this evening is about?"

Edward grinned and said, "how about we dance first?"

I nodded as he stood and held his hand out for me to join him. The others joined us immediately and soon we were all twirling around the make shift dance floor to a beautifully orchestrated version of Debussy's Clair de Lune.

Edward hummed soothingly in my ear as he pulled me around. He rested our hands on his heart and I could feel the erratic thumping. "Are you nervous about something?" I whispered as I looked up through my lashes as his perfect features.

His face flashed with worry momentarily before his mouth twisted into that perfect lopsided grin that I adored. "Nope" he replied simply.

The last chords of the song hung in the air as the boy's led us back to the table. We all took a seat as the waiter brought out our desserts. There were three plates and each one had two forks. I smiled at the rather large piece of chocolate cake in front of me and looked at Edward who was staring at Jasper with large eyes. Emmett seemed to be into this silent conversation too. I chuckled lightly at whatever tricks they had up their sleeve and grabbed a fork.

I reached my fork up to slice through the cake when I noticed what looked like a real gemstone flower in the middle of the frosting. "Hey what's that?" I asked as I looked up at Edward who was beaming down at me. I looked over at Rose's confused expression and then Alice's knowing expression curious if their cake had the same thing.

This is no practice or moment that could have prepared me for what happened next. I felt like I was seeing everything in slow motion. My attention was still focused on Rose and Alice as I saw Emmett and Jasper rise from their seats and kneel down. I felt my jaw drop as I slowly turned my head to look at Edward only to find him staring up at me from his one kneed position on the floor.

I gasped as Edward pulled a small blue box out of his pocket. "Oh Edward" I cried as he opened the box. Silent tears streamed down my face as I stared at the ring nestled in its velvet folds.

"Isabella you have to know that you make me the happiest man on the planet. I would give my life for you, my love. You are my everything. Will you marry me?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, but nothing would come out. I nodded my head violently as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on my left ring finger. I stared at the beautiful flower shaped stones now shining from my finger. A single sapphire sat in the middle of the white gold setting and diamonds fanned out from the middle creating petals. "It's absolutely beautiful Edward. Where did you find something like this?"

"I had it made. My Grandmother's engagement ring was exactly the same as that, but it was lost in a house fire a long time ago. Luckily my Mom had pictures of it. So I took one and had it made to my specifications of course." I smiled at his euphoric expression and stood pulling him with me. I crashed my lips to his as he squeezed my body to his.

I broke from the kiss when I heard Alice's squeals. "WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" She chanted as she jumped up in down in Jasper's arms. I looked to Rose who was smiling so wide I thought her face might break.

"We've got some serious planning to do girls!" Rose said mischievously.

"That we do" I nodded as I turned my attention back to the man of my dreams. "I want the first day of the rest of my life to be absolutely perfect."

"You can have anything you want Bella. Just ask and it's yours." Edward smiled and crashed his lips to mine once more. "Anything at all…" he whispered as he pulled me into his chest for a tight hug.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it!! Thanks again for all the great reviews you guys have given me-they are seriously WIN! That shit makes me giddy!! One last reminder to put me on Author Alert for my new story The Beaches of Life. The first chapter is currently being beta'd and I plan to have it up by the beginning of next week!! One last time...show me some love and review!!! :) Thanks for coming along for the ride!!**

**ETA: I finally got the link up on my profile for the Twilight Awards-go check them out!! Nominate and vote!!!**


End file.
